Family's Curse
by InfiKiss
Summary: AU/CH6 - Akashi marah tanpa sebab kepada Kuroko, sesuatu yang membuat semuanya keheranan dan berusaha mencari tahu penyebabnya. Kalimat Midorima membuat Akashi sadar ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Tapi mendadak Kuroko menghilang setelah mendapat pesan dari Kagami. KurokoxGOM/ AkaKuro/ Slight!KagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Ketika aku terbangun…

Yang kulihat bukanlah kamarku yang sebelumnya.

Tapi lima orang berambut warna-warni yang tengah memandangiku tak percaya.

.

.

**Family's Curse**

**Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Family's Curse ****© InfiKiss**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rumah Terpencil di Dalam Hutan**

**.**

"Perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut dan ayahmu melarikan diri entah kemana. Untuk itulah kau dipanggil kesini untuk bekerja membayar hutang ayahmu." Itulah yang Kuroko Tetsuya dengar dari seorang bertubuh tinggi, besar nan gemuk dengan stelan jas plus kacamata hitam ala mafia. Yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menyandarkan dirinya di atas meja kerja. Dengan sepuntung rokok terselip di kedua bibir tebalnya.

Pertama, orang itu jelas berwujud amat menakutkan.

Kedua, asap rokok tidak bersahabat dengan Kuroko.

Lalu?

Pemuda kecil berambut biru laut itu terbatuk ketika si pria gemuk meniupkan asap rokok tepat di wajahnya. Kini tangan Kuroko bergerak-gerak untuk menepis asap itu sambil bergeser menghindar. "Maaf. Tapi rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Jelas ekspresi kesal tergambar di wajah pria itu. Ia mendengus sebal lalu mendorong bahu Kuroko. Membuat anak itu mundur selangkah dan menubruk seorang pria jangkung berpenampilan sebelas-duabelas dengan pria mafia tadi.

Si jangkung mencengkram pundak Kuroko.

"Isogai, bawa dia. Suruh dia bekerja. Dengan wajahnya yang seperti perempuan, dia bisa membayar hutang keluarganya dengan tubuhnya."

WHAT?!

Kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap sekali, berusaha menerjemahkan kalimat tadi ke sesuatu yang mudah dicerna. Jadi, mari bantu Kuroko. Membayar hutang keluarga dengan…tubuhnya? Apa Kuroko harus bekerja menggunakan tubuh? Kalau ditilik baik-baik, apakah itu jangan-jangan artinya…

Si jangkung langsung menarik tubuh Kuroko keluar dari ruang berbau tembakau itu. Tak mengatakan apapun. Ia mencengkram lengan kecil Kuroko yang hanya berjalan mengekor sambil terus menerka-nerka apa yang akan si jangkung lakukan kepadanya.

Kalau ia akan bekerja dengan menggunakan tubuh—misal menjadi pembantu. Mungkin Kuroko mampu menghandel itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau konotasi kata tubuh itu ternyata berbeda dari yang ia pikirkan? Uhm~ Ya~ Misalkan menjadi seorang xxx, begitu? Tapi Kuroko kan laki-laki! Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko bekerja menjadi seorang xxx sedangkan dia sendiri belum pernah melakukan xxx dengan siapapun.

Kau tahu apa itu kata xxx? Jika tahu, simpan itu dalam pikiranmu. Jangan biarkan Kuroko menyebutkannya.

"Masuk." Si jangkung mendorong tubuh Kuroko masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam dengan paksa ketika mereka keluar dari sebuah kantor berlantai dua yang mirip seperti markas Yakuza itu. Namun si jangkung tak langsung masuk karena ponselnya berdering.

Kuroko duduk diam. Ia masih sibuk menerka apa yang terjadi.

Seingatnya kemarin ia masih bertemu dengan Otoosan. Memang ia tak terlalu paham apa yang tengah Otoosan alami. Tapi kemarin memang Otoosan meninggalkan sesuatu di meja makan, sebuah amplop berisi sejumlah uang untuk Kuroko. Karena dikiranya itu uang saku mingguan, tentu Kuroko mengambilnya. Mana ia tahu kalau ternyata itu uang perpisahan sampai akhirnya sekelompok mafia mendatangi Kuroko sebelum ia masuk ke halaman Seirin Gakuen tempatnya bersekolah pagi ini.

Dan sekarang apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kuroko? Diculik sekelompok mafia dan tak bisa datang ke sekolah lagi? Menghilang dan menjadi seorang pria penghibur di klub malam? Bekerja dengan menjajakan tubuhnya yang masih suci ke sejumlah orang demi mendapatkan uang untuk bayar hutang?

WHAT THE HELL! Jangan mengigau!

Tatapan mata Kuroko berubah waspada ketika semua hal terkunci di benaknya kini.

Pertama, ia berada di dalam posisi yang berbahaya.

Kedua, kesucian tubuhnya menyalakan bunyi alarm waspada.

Ketiga, dia harus kabur.

Kuroko beringsut ke pojok mobil, diam-diam meraih pintu itu. Seorang sopir berkacamata hitam tampak mengacuhkan gelagatnya. Bahkan sopir itu tampak tak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Ketika dilihatnya si jangkung tetap berbicara di luar mobil, seketika Kuroko membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan berlari kabur.

Di saat seperti ini Kuroko berterima kasih dengan hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis. Karena ketika ia berlari keluar, tak satupun yang menyadari gerakanya. Sampai ketika Kuroko mendengar teriakan seperti 'dia kabur!' dari arah mobil itu. Beruntung saat itu Kuroko sudah berlari cukup jauh dari sana.

Kedua kakinya tak mengizinkan Kuroko berhenti. Bagaimanapun lawannya mafia, apapun bisa terjadi. Jika Kuroko mengambil kesempatan beristiahat, ia takut akan tertangkap. Yang penting sekarang ia akan terus lari sampai ke ujung Tokyo sekalipun. Atau ia akan mendatangi rumah Kagami, temannya, hanya untuk sekedar bersembunyi sesaat karena Kuroko tak mungkin kembali ke rumah.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berlari, Kuroko sama sekali tak menoleh kebelakang ataupun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah taman, berlari menerobos semak belukar hanya untuk mencari tempat teraman untuknya menghela nafas sejenak.

Namun saat itulah Kuroko sadar pijakan kakinya ternyata menghilang. Kuroko tahu ia berlari terlalu masuk ke taman sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke sebuah hutan kecil yang terletak di belakang taman.

Kedua mata Kuroko terbuka lebar saat tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke sebuah lembah. Ia berguling-guling turun. Sesekali tubuhnya terhantam batu kerikil atau rerumputan masuk ke dalam mulutnya ketika Kuroko berusaha untuk berhenti. Tapi lembah itu terlalu curam, tak ada kesempatan bagi Kuroko untuk berhenti jatuh semakin ke bawah. Seluruh tubuh Kuroko sakit bukan main. Tulang-tulangnya berderak-derak seakan nyaris patah.

Kuroko akan mati.

Selamat tinggal…

~OoOoO~

"Jelas sekali dia manusia. Meski dia jatuh dari langit, dia tetaplah manusia-nanodayo. Tapi bisa jadi dia itu siluman." Suara itu terdengar dingin dan sekali mendengus datar. Kuroko mendengarnya jelas karena itu suara pertama yang mampu ditangkapnya ketika kesadarannya perlahan pulih. Hanya saja tetap kegelapan yang mampu ditemukannya.

Suara berat terdengar di sisi lain. Kali ini terdengar kesal dan Kuroko merasakan sesuatu menggerak-gerakkan satu tangannya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Midorima? Dilihat bagaimanapun dia memang manusia! Lihat, dia punya tangan."

"Aku kira dia snack yang turun dari langit. Kelihatannya enak sekali untuk dimakan~ Yum~yum~" Kali ini Kuroko mengerutkan kening risih ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan agak basah mengulum jemarinya.

Ehhh? Apa itu?!

"YAAA! Murasakicchi, jangan! Jangan! Jangan makan dia!" Lalu tangan yang tadi terasa basah ditarik seseorang sangat kencang. Membuat Kuroko mengerang lemah dan suara berisik tadi berteriak lagi. "Dia mengerang! Dia bangun-ssu!" Benar-benar teriakan yang mengganggu telinga Kuroko.

SREEG~ Kuroko mendengar suara pintu geser yang bergerak. Entah terbuka, entah menutup.

Samar. Kuroko mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Lalu suara seseorang yang dingin. Suara yang membuat kegaduhan sesaat tadi mendadak sirna bagai ditelan bumi.

"Dia sudah sadar?"

"Ummm~ Tadi dia mengerang, Akashicchi. Apa lebih baik kita panggil Yabu Sensei untuk mengobatinya-ssu?" Suara mengganggu itu terdengar lagi sekarang. Logat kekanakkan yang aneh itu membuat Kuroko mengerutkan kening meski matanya terpejam.

Ia harus membuka matanya sekarang! Ia harus tahu siapa saja yang tengah berbicara itu?

Namun sedetik sebelum Kuroko memaksa kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di keningnya. Seperti sebuah tangan yang kini menepuk kening itu perlahan. Tangan yang dingin tapi memancarkan kehangatan. Lalu tangan itu pergi menjauh.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa wajahmu sekhawatir itu, Akashi? Tumben~" Suara kali ini terdengar malas. Lalu mendengus. "Hei, bangun. Apa kau tidak bisa bangun?" Lalu sesuatu menepuk-nepuk kening Kuroko beberapa kali. Agak kencang kali ini.

Bangun… Ya. Kuroko harus bangun. SEKARANG.

"Uuh~ Aominecchi jangan kasar, dong!"

Sebisa mungkin ia membuka sepasang kelopak yang melindungi manik biru laut miliknya untuk segera terbuka. Pertama yang ia temukan adalah suasana yang lumayan terang dan atap kayu. Pandangannya masih agak buram ketika itu.

Kuroko pun mengucek kedua matanya sambil mengerang saat ia merasakan sakit di bagian sikut tangan kanannya. "Uhh~" bisiknya pelan sambil menarik nafas dan kembali menjatuhkan tangan.

"Dia bangun-ssu!"

"Kelihatannya baik-baik saja."

"Yaaaw~ Kedua manik matanya biru laut. Aku jadi ingin mencicipi matanya juga~"

"Jangan bicara hal yang menjijikan-nanodayo."

Kini Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia menemukan lima orang tengah duduk mengerubunginya. Lima orang dengan wajah beragam dan warna rambut seperti pelangi. Kuning terang, biru gelap, hijau, ungu dan merah. Apa mereka para dewa dari khayangan yang turun ketika pelangi terlihat?

Itu hanya dongeng, Kuroko…

Lalu? Siapa mereka?

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. "Maaf. Siapa kalian?" tanyanya datar.

Si rambut merah mengerutkan kening. Wajahnya tampak tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Kuroko. Kuroko bahkan bisa melihat pandangan si rambut merah berubah sinis sekarang ketika ia mendengus angkuh di hadapannya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya. Siapa kau?" Suara dingin itu pun terdengar. "Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh dari atas lembah dan mendarat di halaman rumah kami?" lanjutnya lagi.

Terjatuh dari atas lembah? Mendarat di halaman rumah mereka?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini?

~OoOoO~

Beginilah penjelasan singkatnya…

Kuroko, yang sebelumnya terjatuh dari atas lembah tidak bisa berhenti sampai ia benar-benar terperosok semakin dalam. Dan ternyata ujung lembah itu menghubungkannya ke sebuah halaman rumah besar bergaya Jepang yang terletak terpencil di dalam hutan. Saat itu Kuroko pun terjatuh dalam kondisi tubuh penuh luka dan tak sadarkan diri.

Kise Ryouta. Seorang berambut kuning adalah yang pertama menemukan Kuroko saat dirinya tengah berniat membersihkan halaman belakang. Awalnya, dikira Kuroko mayat yang dibuang dari atas lembah. Bagaimanapun juga ia penuh luka dan tak sadarkan diri. Tapi saat diperhatikan, pemuda berambut biru laut itu ternyata masih bernafas. Jadi Kise buru-buru membawanya masuk ke rumah.

Di dalam rumah itu terdapat empat pemuda lain yang tampak seumuran dengan Kise. Midorima Shintarou, seorang pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah dingin sok cool. Aomine Daiki, satu-satunya pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru gelap dan ekspresi pemalas. Pemuda super jangkung seperti raksasa dengan sekantung keripik besar dalam pelukannya. Berambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi. Dan yang bertubuh paling kecil dari mereka berempat, memiliki sepasang mata heterokromatik berwarna merah-emas dan rambut merah. Yang menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi angkuh. Akashi Seijuurou.

Entah kenapa mereka berlima berada di satu rumah ini, Kuroko masih tak terlalu paham karena hanya segitu yang Kise jelaskan saat Kuroko tersadar pagi ini. Ah, tambahan~ Katanya Kuroko sudah tertidur kurang lebih dua hari penuh.

Separah itu, kah?

"Kau tak apa-apa-ssu? Apa lukamu sakit?" Kise manatap Kuroko cemas. "Lalu, siapa namamu? Sejak tadi kami masih belum menanyakannya, kan?"

Kuroko menunduk sopan. "Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawabnya datar lalu kembali menatap kelima wajah yang masih memandanginya. "Maaf, jika aku boleh bertanya lagi. Apa kalian semua tinggal di rumah ini?"

"Tentu saja. Ini rumah kami." Midorima yang menjawab dingin.

"Kalian bersaudara?"

Kali ini Aomine berdecak tak terima sambil menekan kepala Kuroko cukup kuat, membuat luka yang tertinggal di tengkuk Kuroko terasa perih dan ia kembali mengerang pelan. "Jangan bercanda! Apa aku kelihatan mirip dengan keempat orang aneh disini?" tudingnya ke arah empat pemuda lain yang sontak memadangi Aomine dengan tatapan tak terima.

Jika ada yang tidak terima disamakan satu sama lain, mungkin itu seharusnya yang dikatakan oleh Kise, Midorima dan Akashi yang sama sekali tak rela disamakan dengan Aomine. Lupakan Murasakibara karena ia hanya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang yang entah kapan habisnya.

Mengabaikan Aomine. Akashi menatap Kuroko lagi. "Katakan bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari atas lembah…Tetsuya?"

DEG.

Kuroko menatap Akashi tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil? Tidakkah ini agak sedikit…canggung?

"Aku,"

"Ah, Akashicchi!" Kise yang sepertinya tak sadar bahwa Kuroko sudah berniat bicara justru menyela sambil mendelikkan mata ke arah Akashi. "Kenapa Akashicchi memanggil Kurokocchi dengan nama kecilnya-ssu? Memangnya kalian teman dekat, huh?"

Euh~ Kuroko…cchi?

"Kurasa itu karena Kuro-chin tampak sangat enak untuk dimakan~" Murasakibara yang menjawab dengan nada tak peduli. Sorot mata datar pemalasnya hanya terkunci ke arah Kuroko. Masih berniat mencicipi anak yang dimatanya tampak seperti es loli berwarna biru laut.

Tunggu! Kuro…-chin?

"Hanya kau yang berpikir Tetsu enak untuk dimakan, Murasakibara. Coba kau lihat, kau baru saja mengulum jemarinya tadi, kan? Menjijikan." Aomine berdecak meledek Murasakibara yang justru kembali tak menghiraukan ucapannya.

Tetsu?

Midorima berdeham. "Kalian semua membuat Kuroko bingung."

Ahh~ Syukurlah! Akhirnya ada yang memanggil nama Kuroko dengan benar!

Akashi tak peduli dengan perdebatan konyol keempat orang itu. Ia tetap menatap Kuroko tajam, menanti jawaban yang tadi sempat terpotong gara-gara ulah Kise. "Jawab," Perintahnya terdengar dingin dan terkesan absolut di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko menunduk. Kini kedua tangannya saling bercengkraman satu sama lain saat ia mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. "Aku…kabur dari mafia yang tengah mengejarku. Karena tak memperhatikan sekitar, tanpa kusadari aku masuk terlalu dalam ke hutan. Lalu pijakan kakiku menghilang dan aku merosot jatuh ke dalam lembah. Aku tak bisa berhenti dan terakhir yang kuingat adalah tubuhku terasa berdebum sangat keras di tanah lalu aku tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Kuroko singkat. Ia kembali melirik Akashi, berharap jawabannya itu bisa membuat sang pemilik mata heterokromatik itu puas.

Entah kenapa Kuroko seperti tahu bahwa Akashi tipe yang tidak suka jawaban bertele-tele dan tidak jelas.

Perlahan sentuhan lembut Kise berada di atas telapak tangan Kuroko. "Jadi itu sebabnya tubuhmu penuh luka." Tatapan matanya tampak kasihan saat menatap perban yang melilit di sepanjang lengan Kuroko.

Akashi berdeham sekali lalu berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu geser, membukanya dan menoleh sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Istirahatlah." Ujarnya singkat lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu beserta kelima orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Aomine orang yang berikutnya berdiri dan berlari tergesa-gesa untuk menyusul Akashi. "Ooi, Akashi! Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ooi, Akashi!" Dan ia menghilang di balik pintu geser.

Midorima mendengus. Ia ikut berdiri sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata yang merosot di hidungnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun memutuskan keluar juga dari kamar itu. Sedangkan satu-satunya yang membuat Murasakibara berpindah dari posisinya duduk menjadi berdiri adalah ketika kantung keripik kentangnya ternyata sudah kosong.

"Ahh~ Aku mau ambil makanan lagi~" senandungnya santai dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tinggallah Kise dan Kuroko disana. Menatap ke arah pintu dan mendengar suara derap langkah yang perlahan semakin menghilang jauh. Sejenak Kise terkekeh saat mengingat gelagat keempat pria tadi. Ia pun menepuk kepala Kuroko dan beranjak berdiri.

"Istirahatlah, Kurokocchi. Aku sudah meletakkan bubur, minuman dan obat. Jadi dimakan, yaa. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti untuk mengecek keadaanmu." Ujarnya pelan sambil beranjak berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kise menutup pintu geser rapat-rapat dan suara langkah kakinya kini terdengar menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Kuroko masih belum paham sebenarnya apa yang kini terjadi dengan dirinya. Jatuh dari lembah, terjebak di rumah yang berisi orang-orang aneh. Tapi paling tidak, mafia-mafia itu mungkin tak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah mengingat rumah ini katanya berada terpencil di hutan.

Dipandanginya ruangan itu seksama. Cukup luas. Hanya ada futon tempat Kuroko tertidur yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Benar-benar rumah Jepang yang agak langka.

Apa Kuroko harus bersembunyi disini untuk sementara?

Eh, di sini?

Di rumah kelima orang misterius yang aneh itu?

.

.

To Be Contunied~

.

**Spoiler!**

"Jangan pernah mencari kami jika malam tiba, Tetsu. Dan jangan pernah masuk ke ruangan ini. Jika kau ingin tinggal disini, kau harus menuruti peraturan yang ada disini. Kau paham, kan?"

"Kucing...merah? Sepasang iris heterokromatik yang mirip dengan mata Akashi-kun?"

"YAH! Kau! Jangan kesini! Kurokocchi, kumohon!"

BUMPP!

"Bukankah sudah dikatakan, jangan pernah cari kami di malam hari, Tetsuya?"

"Umh~ Kalau begini sudah terlanjur. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin memakan Kuro-chin karena mengetahui rahasia kita~"

"Dia harus tutup mulut-nanodayo."

DEG.

"Kalian semua...dikutuk?"

**Chapter 2**

**Five Prodigies**

* * *

A/N ::

Minna~ Ohisashiburi~ ^^

Baru awal. Mohon pendapatnya~ *bow*

Happy KuroAka day!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut dan ayahmu melarikan diri entah kemana. Untuk itulah kau dipanggil kesini untuk bekerja membayar hutang ayahmu."_

_"Jelas sekali dia manusia. Meski dia jatuh dari langit, dia tetaplah manusia-nanodayo. Tapi bisa jadi dia itu siluman."_

_"Aku kira dia snack yang turun dari langit. Kelihatannya enak sekali untuk dimakan~ Yum~yum~"_

_"Istirahatlah."_

_"Ooi, Akashi! Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ooi, Akashi!" _

_"Istirahatlah, Kurokocchi. Aku sudah meletakkan bubur, minuman dan obat. Jadi dimakan, yaa. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti untuk mengecek keadaanmu."_

**.**

**.**

**Family's Curse**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**

**Family's Curse ****© InfiKiss**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Five prodigies**

** .**

Langkah kaki dan suara lantai kayu yang berderak mengisi sepanjang koridor yang Kuroko lewati. Rumah tradisional Jepang itu tampak sangat sepi malam ini. Sepanjang Kuroko melangkahkan kaki dengan hati-hati, mengingat luka-lukanya belum pulih sepenuhnya, tak ada seorangpun yang Kuroko temui. Sampai akhirnya langkah itu terhenti ketika ia sampai di sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja makan bulat yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sebuah TV flat 42inch teronggok di pojok ruangan sedang lampu gantung mewah yang tampak seperti lampion besar menggantung di langit-langit. Kuroko justru bingung apakah rumah ini sebenarnya mewah atau sederhana.

Tapi tak penting mencari tahu tentang isi rumah. Kuroko merasa aneh berada sendirian di tempat asing ini.

Padahal baru tadi pagi ia membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan kelima pemuda itu. Tapi ketika malam tiba, ketika Kuroko sudah mampu bergerak, kelima pemuda itu seakan hilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan tanpa mengatakan kalau mereka semua akan keluar bersamaan. Apa mereka tak merasa waspada meninggalkan orang asing sendiri di rumah besar ini?

"Benar-benar kosong." Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika ia sampai di halaman belakang rumah. Dimana ia melihat halaman luas dengan sebuah kolam ikan disana. Ada beberapa jenis tanaman yang tumbuh dengan baik di sisi satunya halaman itu.

Rumah yang bagus…

KRESEK.

Kini Kuroko agak tersentak saat suara aneh terdengar dari balik pintu geser yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ruangan di balik pintu itu jelas gelap. Jika lampunya menyala, sudah pasti pendaran cahayanya tampak di pintu geser, bukan?

Lalu itu suara apa?

Hati-hati, Kuroko mendekati pintu itu dan suara aneh itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Apa pencuri?!

Tubuh Kuroko membeku di depan pintu. Ia bingung. Sebagai satu-satunya orang di rumah sekarang, sudah pasti ia akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi di rumah ini. Jadi, bagaimanapun juga dia harus melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam hanya untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi bagaiamana kalau memang itu pencuri dan dia membawa senjata?

Habislah Kuroko kali ini. Lolos dari tangan mafia dan mati di tangan pencuri. Haruskah nasibnya sesial ini?

Tangan Kuroko agak gemetar saat ia menyentuh pintu geser itu. Diam-diam ia menelan ludah hanya untuk menyingkirkan perasaan takut yang menyelimuti hatinya. Nafasnya tertahan sekarang. Dan dengan satu gerakan, dibukanya pintu itu lebar-lebar. Bersiap berteriak jika ternyata memang pencuri disana.

"Eh?"

Tapi bayangan itu kabur seketika. Yang berada di dalam bukan pencuri. Bukan pula manusia. Hanya seekor kucing berbulu merah yang sontak memandanginya tajam. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang menyesap masuk melalui pintu, Kuroko bisa melihat kilatan di mata kucing itu. Kilatan di kedua iris merah-emas miliknya.

Eh, tunggu! Apa ada kucing berbulu merah?

Dan kedua iris heterokromatik itu. Sama persis dengan mata Akashi Seijuurou.

Kucing itu langsung berlari melewati Kuroko dengan sangat cepat. Kuroko sempat terhenyak dan menoleh, menatap tubuh kucing kecil yang berlari sangat cepat melintasi halaman belakang. Ia meloncat ke balik pagar kayu yang cukup tinggi dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Kuroko.

"Hanya seekor kucing…"

~OoOoO~

Pagi harinya Kuroko terbangun dengan kegaduhan di rumah itu. Yang paling tidak menyenangkan ketika berada di rumah tradisional adalah kenyataan bahwa kegaduhan apapun yang kau timbulkan akan terdengar hampir ke seluruh bagian rumah. Jadi, setelah mengganti piyama dengan baju seadanya yang Kise berikan, Kuroko pun berjalan tertatih keluar kamar. Beruntung tak satupun dari lengan atau kakinya yang harus disangga. Hanya dililiti perban saja.

"UAAA! Apa-apaan kau, Murasakibara! Jangan makan yang itu!"

"Aku masih sangat lapar~ Uhm~ Kise-chin~ Tambah~"

"Uhh~ Kita kehabisan nasi lagi-ssu! Ah, aku bahkan belum menyisakan bagian Kurokocchi jika ia terbangun nanti!"

"Tidak bisakah kita sarapan dalam keadaan tenang-nanodayo? Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan."

"MURASAKIBARA! Miso-ku!"

"Mine-chin pelit~"

Wajah Kuroko hanya datar ketika ia berdiri di jalan masuk ke tempat dimana berkumpulnya kelima pemilik rumah itu. Sudah sekitar tiga menit ia berdiri, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang sadar akan kehadiran Kuroko. Ekspresi kosong Kuroko tetap terpasang ketika ia memperhatikan satu persatu dari kelima pemuda itu. Lalu tatapannya berhenti di Akashi yang tengah makan dengan tenang.

Membuat Kuroko teringat akan kucing itu…

"Uaaaahh! Jangan makan nasiku!" Aomine berdiri cepat-cepat sambil menjunjung tinggi mangkuk berisi nasi yang masih tersisa setengah. Berusaha menyelamatkan sarapan paginya dari raksasa Murasakibara yang bersikukuh untuk merampasnya.

Murasakibara ikut berdiri sambil menggapaikan tangannya dengan wajah kelaparan. "Sedikit saja, Mine-chin~" mohonnya memelas sambil berusaha merebut mangkuk yang kini disembunyikan Aomine di balik punggungnya.

Kise berdiri sebal. "Jangan begitu, dong! Kalian berisik! Murasakicchi sudah makan empat mangkuk nasi masih kurang juga-ssu!" Gayanya persisi seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang tengah pusing meladeni sifat anak-anaknya sekarang.

Aomine dan Murasakibara tak mengindahkan omelan Kise. Murasakibara mendorong punggung Aomine, berusaha meraih mangkuk yang sudah di junjung Aomine setinggi mungkin agar tidak diraihnya. Naasnya tangan Murasakibara terpeleset dan justru menepis tangan Aomine cepat. Membuat mangkuk berisi nasi itu sontak melayang di langit. Dan…

PLUK. Mendarat sempurna di atas kepala Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

Midorima menghela nafas sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Jeritan spontan Kise sungguh membuat telinganya pekak. Baru saja ia ingin melancarkan protes, namun mulutnya kembali terkatup rapat saat pandangannya menyapu ke arah Akashi dimana ia kini menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam.

Jelas sang megane tercengang. "Akashi…"

"Bukan salahku! Murasakibara yang menepis tanganku!"

Kise sudah berlari ke arah Kuroko yang masih berdiri mematung. Masih membiarkan mangkuk itu berada terbalik di atas kepalanya dan menatap datar nasi yang jatuh ke permukaan tangannya. Buru-buru Kise mengambil mangkuk itu.

"Aduuh~ Kurokocchi nggak apa-apa?" Kemudian mendelik marah ke arah Aomine yang memilih bersiul masa bodoh dan menatap Murasakibara yang sudah berdiri di samping Kuroko dan memakan nasi yang menempel di rambut Kuroko. "Murasakicchi! Sudah dibilang jangan suka mengambil makanan yang sudah terjatuh-ssu!" omelan Kise terdengar lagi. Namun Murasakibara tetap mengacuhkannya.

Terlalu ramai. Terlalu berisik. Terlalu pekak.

Padahal hanya berdiri saja. Tapi rasanya Kuroko sudah sangat lelah. Uhh~

~OoOoO~

Aomine berjalan cepat-cepat menyusuri koridor rumah. Blazer putih tersampir di pundaknya dan satu tangan sudah menenteng tas sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda tinggi itu melihat Kuroko berada di depan sebuah pintu dengan tangan menempel di pintu. Tampak hendak membukanya.

Sedetik kemudian Aomine sadar ruangan apa itu.

"TETSU!" teriaknya buru-buru sambil berlari menghampiri Kuroko. Reflek, tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko cukup kuat. Membuat pemuda kecil itu meringis. Dan Aomine menatap Kuroko tajam namun dengan ekspresi panik yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"A-aomine-kun?"

"Jangan dibuka." Lanjutnya lebih tenang sambil melepaskan tangan Kuroko. Pandangan Aomine terkesan janggal saat ia menatap pintu geser dibalik pundaknya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Kuroko yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan. "Jangan dibuka. Kau boleh mengitari seluruh isi rumah, tapi jangan pernah masuk ke ruangan ini." Lanjutnya.

Kuroko menatap pintu itu penasaran. Ingin sekali bertanya mengapa, tapi berhubung dia hanya seseorang yang menumpang tinggal sampai luka-lukanya pulih, Kuroko jelas tak memiliki hak untuk bertanya. Jadi Kuroko putuskan hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, Aomine-kun." Kuroko bicara. Menatap Aomine datar. "Semalam aku mencari semua orang, tapi sepertinya semuanya pergi." Lanjutnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya ekspresi wajah Aomine berubah kaget. Kedua bola mata biru gelap itu bergerak gelisah lalu melirik ke samping sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Uhm~ Itu~ Kami semua pergi keluar. Iya, pergi keluar!" jawabnya cepat dan Kuroko tahu itu bukan jawaban yang jujur.

Ketika seseorang melirik 45 derajat ke samping, itu artinya mereka sedang berbohong. Itu yang pernah Kuroko dengar. Tapi sekali lagi, Kuroko tak memiliki hak apapun untuk bertanya lebih jelas karena ia hanya orang asing disini. Jadi untuk kedua kalinya pun Kuroko mengangguk.

Tepat ketika kedua tangan Aomine mencengkram pundak Kuroko cepat. Kini keduanya saling berpandangan. Wajah Aomine serius sedangkan Kuroko mengerutkan kening heran.

"Jangan pernah mencari kami jika malam tiba, Tetsu. Dan jangan pernah masuk ke ruangan ini. Jika kau ingin tinggal disini, kau harus menuruti peraturan yang ada disini. Kau paham, kan?" Ucapan yang terdengar seperti perintah dan peringatan.

Kuroko mengangguk sekali. "Iya."

"Bagus." Barulah senyum Aomine terulas di bibirnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Kuroko santai. "Lalu, aku mau minta maaf soal insiden tadi pagi. Itu benar-benar tak disengaja." Lanjutnya lebih santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Yup. Aku harus ke sekolah, kalau tidak Akashi bisa membunuhku." Aomine menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa menyamai tingginya dengan Kuroko, memposisikan kepalanya di samping kepala Kuroko. "Sampai nanti, Tetsu." Bisiknya lembut dengan nada iseng dan langsung berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Kuroko yang mematung.

Kuroko menatap ke samping, memandangi punggung Aomine yang menjauh darinya. Lalu menatap lagi ke depan dimana ruangan terlarang itu berada di hadapannya.

Apa yang tersembunyi didalam sana?

Tak pernah Kuroko sadari jauh dari tempatnya berada, sepasang iris heterokromatik tengah menatapnya sejurus dengan pandangan dingin dan tajam. Akashi Seijuuou memperhatikannya.

~OoOoO~

Petang hampir tiba. Langit kini sudah dipenuhi dengan semburat oranye. Berada sendirian di rumah asing itu benar-benar membuat Kuroko tidak betah. Dengan tubuh penuh luka tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah sendirian. Tadi pagi Kise bilang kalau mereka berlima akan pergi ke sekolah dan pulang sebelum petang. Jadi Kuroko harus sendirian di rumah.

Itu sangat membosankan.

Di saat begini, Kuroko akan mengingat tentang Otoosan dan para mafia itu. Juga mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan apartemen tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Meski Otoosan seorang pengusaha, Kuroko tetaplah orang biasa yang lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen ketimbang rumah besar yang penuh dengan pelayan. Berhubung sekarang Otoosan dan mungkin Kuroko menjadi incaran mafia, tidak aneh kalau apartemen itu mungkin sudah habis diacak-acak mereka untuk menemukan ayah dan anak yang melarikan diri ini.

Hati Kuroko mendadak berdenyut pelan. Rasanya sakit.

Perlahan diraba dadanya. "Otoosan…" bisiknya lirih. Jika saja Kuroko bisa mengetahui dimana Otoosan berada, mungkin ia tak akan sekhawatir ini. Sekarang Kuroko hanya bisa berdoa semoga sang Ayah yang entah ada dimana dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kurokocchi~"

Suara Kise.

"Apa yang Kurokocchi lakukan dengan duduk di belakang? Ah~ Aku pulang~" sapaannya terucap belakangan. Kise pun duduk di samping Kuroko sambil mengendurkan dasi biru yang ia kenakan. Seragam sekolah yang dia pakai sama dengan Aomine. Sebuah blazer putih masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Selamat datang, Kise-kun. Aku hanya sedang menghabiskan waktu. Apa semua sudah kembali?"

"Entah. Begitu sampai rumah aku langsung mencari Kurokocchi, sih." Senyum Kise terulas lebar di wajah tampannya. Senyum cerah bagaikan sinar mentari pagi. Senyum kekanakkan, tentu saja. "Bagaimana kondisi luka, Kurokocchi? Kau minum obat yang tadi kuberikan, kan?"

"Aku sudah meminumnya dan lukaku semakin membaik. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kise-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa-ssu~" Kise tersenyum sumringah sekarang sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko dan menatap lurus ke kolam ikan di halaman belakang. Menikmati hangatnya mentari senja ternyata jadi sebegini menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang duduk disampingmu. Itu yang Kise tahu.

Setelah keheningan yang menyapu keduanya selama semenit penuh, Kuroko kembali menatap Kise yang kelihatan masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Kise-kun," panggilnya dan Kise pun menoleh. "Apa kalian memelihara seekor kucing berbulu merah? Dan juga memiliki sepasang bola mata heterokromatik yang mirip dengan mata Akashi-kun."

DEG.

"Eh? Kucing…merah? Sepasang iris heterokromatik yang mirip dengan mata Akashicchi?" Reaksi yang sama dengan yang Aomine tunjukkan tadi pagi ketika Kuroko bertanya kemana mereka semua pergi semalam. Ekspresi Kise tampak tegang sekarang.

Jadi Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah penasaran yang masih kelihatan datar. "Semalam aku melihatnya. Jadi aku kira kalian,"

Sebelum Kuroko melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kise justru tertawa dan mengacak rambut baby blue Kuroko. "Aduh, Kurokocchi lucu, deh. Mana ada kucing berwarna merah apalagi dengan mata yang mirip dengan mata Akashicchi! Mungkin Kurokocchi bermimpi!" Buru-buru Kise berdiri. Jelas sekali ia berniat menghindari Kuroko secepat mungkin.

Sebelum Kuroko membuka mulutnya, ia menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kise saat ia melihat ke langit dimana matahari mulai terbenam jauh di ufuk barat. Kise baru tersadar bahwa langit sudah hampir gelap sempurna sekarang. Semakin jelas saja kepanikan yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sampai nanti, Kurokocchi!" Dalam satu hentakan kaki, Kise mendadak berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang tercengang di tempatnya duduk.

"Kise-kun!" Entah kenapa Kuroko ikut berdiri. Wajah Kise tadi membuatnya cemas, seakan-akan Kise panik akan sesuatu hal yang sangat berbahaya. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia pun menyusul Kise. Berlari ke arah dimana pria berambut kuning itu pergi.

Kise masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Kuroko melihatnya. Namun sebelum Kuroko membuka pintu ruangan itu…

BUMP! Suara gaduh terdengar.

Jantung Kuroko berdegup cepat. Tangannya kembali gemetar ketika rasa panik dan takut menyelimuti dirinya. Sesuatu terjadi di dalam. Mendadak suara Kise menghilang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua orang di rumah ini? Apa yang tengah mereka sembunyikan?

"Ki-kise-kun? Ada apa di dalam? Aku…boleh masuk?"

"YAH! Kau! Jangan kesini! Kurokocchi, kumohon!" Kise langsung berteriak panik dan itu hanya membuat perasaan cemas Kuroko semakin bertumpuk. Apa Kise sakit? Apa Kise terluka? Kenapa suaranya sepanik itu? Apa yang ada di balik pintu geser ini sebenarnya.

Gemetar di tangan Kuroko semakin terasa ketika ia menggerakkan tangan untuk membuka pintu itu. Meski tadi Kise melarangnya, Kuroko tak bisa menang melawan keingin-tahuan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Wajah Kuroko yang biasa datar kini tampak tercengang. Ketika dilihatnya seekor anjing berbulu kuning terang tengah meringkuk ketakutan, dengan dua kaki depan melindungi kepalanya, dibalik seragam yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Seragam yang tergeletak? Anjing berbulu kuning?

Mungkinkah…

"Ki-kise…-kun…?" Suara Kuroko tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tubuh anjing itu gemetar hebat karena ketakutan. Kedua matanya terpejam dan kakinya tetap diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan kedua kaki Kuroko terasa lemas seketika. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat.

Kise berubah jadi seekor anjing?

"Ini benar-benar masalah…"

DEG.

Satu suara yang cukup Kuroko kenal membuat tatapan pemuda itu teralih ke luar ruangan itu. Ke arah koridor. Dan kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berharap apa yang ia lihat itu hanya mimpi.

Karena di koridor kini ada seekor kucing merah dengan sepasang iris merah-emas tengah memandanginya dingin. Disampingnya ada seekor musang berbulu biru gelap dan seekor kelinci hijau yang berada disampingnya. Tak lama datang seekor gagak ungu yang terbang dan mendarat di kepala musang itu.

Merah… Biru gelap… Hijau… Ungu… dan Kuning…

Ini…apa maksudnya?

~OoOoO~

Kau pernah duduk diinterogasi oleh seekor kucing? Jika belum pernah, maka bersyukurlah. Karena kini hal itu yang tengah dialami oleh Kuroko Tetsuya yang duduk tegang ketika seekor kucing berbulu merah meloncat ke atas meja. Berjalan bolak-balik dengan gaya angkuh dan memandanginya tajam.

Kuroko mulai menyatukan semua fakta yang berhasil ia rampungkan di pikirannya. Dan satu fakta kini terbaca sempurna saat iris merah-emas itu bertemu dengan iris biru laut miliknya.

Kucing merah itu… Akashi Seijuurou.

"Bukankah sudah dikatakan, jangan pernah cari kami di malam hari, Tetsuya?" Seketika Kuroko merinding saat kucing itu bicara dan yang terdengar justru suara dingin Akashi.

Ini benar-benar diluar batas pemikirannya!

"A-aku…"

"Ini bukan salah Kurokocchi, Akashicchi!" Mendadak anjing yang Kuroko yakini adalah Kise meloncat naik ke atas meja dan menatap kucing merah itu takut. Terlihat dari kedua telinganya yang terjatuh dan ia menunduk. "A-aku tak sadar ketika matahari benar-benar sudah terbenam. Jadi aku langsung lari. Mungkin Kurokocchi khawatir dan mengejarku. Ini bukan salahnya."

"Jadi ini salahmu, Ryouta?" Suara kucing itu kembali mengintimidasi Kise kali ini.

"Uhmm~ Itu~"

"Ini gara-gara si Kise bodoh." Musang biru gelap yang diyakini adalah Aomine itu merutuk sebal sambil melingkarkan tubuhnya di balik meja. Ia tak mau terlibat dalam momen interogasi itu karena kenyataan Kuroko mengetahui rahasia mereka lumayan membuatnya lelah.

Si gagak ungu, Murasakibara, mengepakkan sayapnya dan mendarat di atas kepala Kuroko. Membuat si pemilik kepala melirik keatas dan sepasang iris ungu sang gagak kini memandanginya. Paruhnya terbuka, ia bebicara, "Uhm~ kalau begini sudah terlanjur. Aku jadi benar-benar memakan Kuro-chin karena mengetahui rahasia kita~" senandungnya santai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko dengan paruhnya.

Kuroko mengerang pelan. "Murasakibara-kun, tolong hentikan."

"Humm~ Rambut Kuro-chin beraroma vanilla. Membuatku semakin ingin memakan, Kuro-chin~"

"Dia harus tutup mulut-nanodayo." Yang terakhir bicara adalah sang kelinci hijau. Midorima. Dan ucapan itu sontak membuat keempat hewan lainnya memandangi kelinci itu seksama. Bahkan Kuroko ikut memandanginya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Pertama, sulit membayangkan orang sedingin Midorima berubah menjadi kelinci yang menggemaskan.

Kedua, ucapan itu seakan mengartikan bahwa Kuroko harus disingkirkan agar rahasia ini tak tersebar.

Apa Kuroko akan dibunuh?

Si kucing alias Akashi menggeram pelan lalu duduk di atas meja. Dipandanginya Kuroko seksama lalu ia menghela nafas. "Aku bisa saja membunuhnya, tapi itu bukan jalan keluar yang benar-benar baik."

"Uaaa! Jangan bunuh, Kurokocchi!"

"Kise, berisik!" Aomine meloncat ke atas meja dan memukul kepala Kise dengan cakarnya. Membuat si anjing sontak menunduk sambil meletakkan kedua kaki depannya di atas kepala lagi. Musang itu menatap Kuroko seksama. "Aku tahu Tetsu bukan tipe yang akan membeberkan rahasia seseorang. Jadi, aku tahu kau akan tutup mulut, kan? Bagaimanapun juga kau tinggal disini selama beberapa hari karena terluka. Paling tidak kau berhutang budi kepada kami!" ujarnya cepat dan Murasakibara mengangguk menyetujuinya. Gagak itu terbang dan mendarat di atas meja.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Melihat lima ekor hewan yang berbicara itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Apalagi ternyata hewan-hewan itu adalah jelmaan kelima pemuda yang tinggal di rumah ini. Lalu kalimat Akashi yang bilang mungkin ia akan membunuhnya itu lumayan membuat Kuroko ketakutan. Jadi ia tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk saja.

Kise sontak berdiri. Meloncat naik ke pangkuan Kuroko dan melingkarkan tubuhnya disana. "Yes! Dengan begini bukan masalah lagi, kan! Asal Kurokocchi tutup mulut, semua akan baik-baik saja-ssu! Akashicchi tak akan membunuhmu, kok!"

Bisa tidak dia tak menyebut kata bunuh dengan sebegitu entengnya?

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang tetap menatapnya tajam. "Lalu…kenapa kalian semua berubah menjadi hewan?" tanyanya akhirnya. Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi sangat ingin diucapkannya.

Tatapan mata Akashi kini datar. "Itu karena keluarga kami berlima dikutuk. Semua keturunan laki-laki dari lima keluarga kami dikutuk. Dan kami adalah generasi ketujuh sebagai penerima kutukan turun temurun itu."

Tubuh Kuroko menegang. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. "Kalian semua…dikutuk?"

~OoOoO~

Entah kutukan itu dimulai pada zaman apa, tak ada satupun dari Akashi dan keempat pemuda lainnya yang benar-benar tahu. Mereka hanya mendengar kisah ini turun-temurun dari kakek dan juga ayah mereka yang mengalami nasib sial yang sama. Dikutuk.

Jadi awalnya karena keisengan kelima kakek moyang mereka yang mempermainkan hati seorang gadis cantik di desa. Kelima kakek moyang dari keluarga Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara itu memang berteman sejak di masa lalu. Mereka berlima tertarik pada satu gadis tercantik di desa namun berujung justru membuat gadis itu merasa dipermainkan.

Kesal. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu semacam kutukan. Hari itu kelima kakek moyang sama sekali tak tahu kalau si gadis ternyata memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang sangat besar sampai akhirnya kutukan itu pun tersegel ditubuh mereka berlima.

Bunyi kutukannya tak lain adalah; "ketika matahari terbenam, maka kalian berlima akan berubah menjadi hewan yang tak bisa melakukan banyak hal! Kutukan itu tak akan bisa dihapus. Tapi karena aku gadis baik hati, kuberikan dispensasi. Kutukan itu tak akan bekerja jika sebelum matahari terbit kalian menciumku. Dan kutukan itu akan abadi sampai anak dan cucu kalian di masa depan!"

JEGER! Mungkin akan lebih dramatis jika setelah itu petir menyambar tubuh kelima kakek moyang hingga hangus. Namun itu tidak terjadi. Petir tadi hanya delusi di pikiran para kakek moyang yang terkejut dengan kutukan itu. Entah kutukan jahat atau kutukan baik, mengingat gadis itu masih memberikan sedikit dispensasi.

Sejak saat itulah kelima keluarga itu selalu berhubungan dan tidak terpisahkan. Termasuk dengan keluarga si gadis karena hanya anak dan cucu dari gadis itulah yang mampu menyegel kutukan konyol itu meski hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Bertahun-tahun berikunya dihabiskan para kakek moyang dan si gadis dengan hidup saling berdekatan. Membuat jalinan keluarga besar terbentuk di antara enam keluarga itu. Bahkan jalinan itu terus ada sampai anak dan cucu mereka hingga saat ini. Membuat Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi, para cucu buyut dari para kakek moyang yang mengalami nasib serupa, akhirnya berteman dan tinggal di rumah yang sama.

Sayangnya, menurut ayah mereka berlima, tujuh belas tahun yang lalu satu-satunya keturunan wanita itu pun menghilang tanpa kabar. Membuat nasib kelima anak itu pun berantakan karena mereka tak memiliki seorang penyegel kutukan yang sangat mereka butuhkan.

Katanya sih wanita itu kabur dengan pria idamannya karena cinta mereka tak disetujui keluarga sang wanita. Entah benar atau tidak yang penting gara-gara menghilangnya dia, Akashi dan keempat orang lainnya harus menanggung nasib sial sepanjang hidupnya jika sang penyegel kutukan tak ditemukan.

Nasib Kuroko ikut berantakan sekarang. Lepas dari mafia malah terjebak di sekumpulan manusia yang dikutuk menjadi hewan. Apa ini mimpi?

Sekian.

~OoOoO~

Kuroko sama sekali tak ingat jam berapa ia akhirnya mampu tertidur. Pembicaraan dengan kelima pemilik rumah yang sekarang merupakan teman barunya itu membuatnya sulit terlelap. Mungkin sekitar dini hari Kuroko baru benar-benar bisa tertidur.

Dan berikutnya cicitan burung di luar yang menjadi alarm pembangun tidurnya. Saat kedua matanya terbuka, ia tak berada di kamarnya. Ia masih berada di ruang keluarga dimana semalam ia diinterogasi. Dan saat Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat empat tubuh tanpa pakaian terlelap mengelilinginya.

Huh? Apa? Tanpa apa?

Tanpa pakaian?

Dalam waktu sedetik saja wajah Kuroko merah padam sampai ke kedua telinganya. Ia berdiri seketika. Tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang masih dalam kondisi tak begitu baik, Kuroko kabur dari ruangan itu secepat yang ia bisa. Sambil berharap tak satupun dari mereka berempat terbangun karena aksi kaburnya.

Eh~ Empat?

BUGH.

Tak memperhatikan kemana ia lari, mendadak Kuroko bertabrakan dengan seseorang saat melintasi koridor. Tubuh Kuroko oleng sejenak, tapi orang yang ditabrak dengan cekatan menahan tangan Kuroko dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kuroko untuk mencegahnya terjatuh.

Membuat jarak wajah keduanya kini sangat dekat. Membuat nafas Kuroko berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa kau berlari, Tetsuya?"

Akashi Seijuurou?!

Sedetik berikutnya Kuroko bergerak panik dan menghindari tangan Akashi. Akashi juga melepas Kuroko tanpa ekspresi macam-macam dan memandangi wajah pemuda berambut biru itu seksama. Wajah merah padam itu membuat Akashi bisa menebak apa yang baru saja Kuroko alami.

"Kau melihat keempat orang itu telanjang, huh?"

CATCH!

Sebelum Kuroko membuka suara untuk mencari alasan, bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat saat kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir Akashi. Pemuda itu terkekeh? Ya, Tuhan! Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Akashi terkekeh meski sangat pelan! Jadi wajah angkuh dan dingin itu juga bisa menunjukkan satu sisi semanis itu?

Eh, apa? Manis? Baru saja Kuroko berpikir kalau Akashi memiliki wajah yang manis? For God's sake! Ada apa dengan otak Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang ini?

Akashi berhenti tertawa, kembali memfokuskan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kuroko yang sama sekali tak bergeming. "Pergilah ke ruang makan. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Sekarang aku harus membangunkan keempat orang bodoh itu sebelum mereka terlambat ke sekolah." Lanjutnya datar.

"Baik."

Kuroko baru saja mau melangkah meninggalkan Akashi kalau aja pemuda itu tak menahan lengannya saat Kuroko akan melewatinya. Akashi yang memiliki tinggi tak terlalu jauh dengan Kuroko itu agak membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ingat satu hal, Tetsuya. Jika kau membocorkan rahasia kami, maka aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghabisi nyawamu tanpa pikir panjang." Akashi melepas lengan itu, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana panjang putihnya dan berjalan menjauh memunggungi Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko bagai terpasung di lantai. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kengerian dan ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya. Perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap punggung Akashi yang semakin jauh. Disentuhnya dadanya dan dirasakan degup jantungnya. Mungkin degup jantung itu menandakan ia takut dengan Akashi, tapi ada satu hal lain yang Kuroko rasakan.

Hal asing.

Tempat dimana Akashi menyentuhnya tadi…entah kenapa terasa hangat?

Akashi Seijuurou orang yang berbeda dengan keempat pria lainnya. Dibalik tatapan tajam menusuk itu, entah kenapa Kuroko bisa menemukan sebersit rasa kesedihan yang tak jelas. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Kuroko saja. Jadi Kuroko memutuskan menghapus imajinasi itu jauh-jauh.

Hal yang Kuroko perhatikan hanya satu sekarang. Ia tak boleh membongkar rahasia kelima orang itu jika ia masih ingin hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

To Be Continued~

.

**Spoiler!**

"Ara~ Rasanya manis. Apa Kuro-chin baru saja memakan sesuatu?"

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku perhatian padamu-nanodayo. Hanya saja, kau baru saja sembuh. Jika kau sampai sakit lagi maka aku juga akan ikut repot. Ah, tambahan, apa zodiakmu? Aku harus tahu agar aku bisa mengecek oha-asa. Tunggu! Ini juga bukan karena aku ingin tahu. Aku hanya..."

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi hewan?!"

"Atsushi...kau menemukannya?"

"Tidak mungkin-ssu! Aku tak bisa percaya-ssu! Ku-kurokocchi! Hyaaa!"

"Nama ibuku...Kuroko Hikari."

**Chapter 3**

**How to Broke The Curse?**

* * *

**A/N :**

Minna, ohayou! ^w^

Next chapter akhirnya apdet. Bagaimana? Sudah bisa menjelaskan apa yang membuat kalian penasaran di chap satu? Semoga udah~

Untuk chap 3, apa ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi? khukhukhu~ Kalo ada yang udah bisa nebak, diem-diem aja, yaa~ jangan kasih tau akuu~ #nahloh?

Makasih buat reviews, favs and follows. ^^

Untuk chap dua ini..mind to review lagi, kah? :3

Sign,

InfiKiss


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jangan pernah mencari kami jika malam tiba, Tetsu. Dan jangan pernah masuk ke ruangan ini. Jika kau ingin tinggal disini, kau harus menuruti peraturan yang ada disini. Kau paham, kan?"_

_"Kucing...merah? Sepasang iris heterokromatik yang mirip dengan mata Akashi-kun?"_

_"YAH! Kau! Jangan kesini! Kurokocchi, kumohon!"_

_BUMPP!_

_"Bukankah sudah dikatakan, jangan pernah cari kami di malam hari, Tetsuya?"_

_"Umh~ Kalau begini sudah terlanjur. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin memakan Kuro-chin karena mengetahui rahasia kita~"_

_"Dia harus tutup mulut-nanodayo."_

_"Kalian semua...dikutuk?"_

**Family's Curse**

**Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Family's Curse ****© InfiKiss**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**How to Broke the Curse?**

.

Dengan begini sudah satu minggu Kuroko tinggal di kediaman kelima pemuda aneh itu. Luka-lukanya sudah hampir pulih, hanya menyisakan beberapa goresan-goresan tipis di kulit pucatnya. Perban yang selama ini melilit di kaki dan lengan pun telah dibuka. Ia tak lagi jalan tertatih-tatih dan sudah bisa melakukan banyak kegiatan.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Karena Kuroko terlanjur mengetahui rahasia kelima pemilik rumah, ia pun DILARANG pergi dari sana. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya disana sampai kelima pemilik itu mengizinkannya pergi dari rumah itu. Ibaratnya kini Kuroko Tetsuya adalah tahanan di rumah ala Jepang itu.

Entah ini yang disebut nasib baik atau buruk.

Memang Kuroko tak perlu takut bertemu dengan para mafia yang ia yakini masih mencari keberadaannya. Ia tak perlu kembali ke apartemen yang tidak lagi nyaman baginya. Tapi, jelas dengan menetap di tempat itu dengan kata lain Kuroko akan benar-benar putus hubungan dengan semua yang ia kenal. Bahkan mungkin akan sulit mencari informasi tentang keberadaan sang Ayah.

Bagaimanapun juga yang Kuroko ingin lakukan adalah mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan sang Ayah. Hanya berharap ia baik-baik saja sama sekali tak mengurangi kecemasan dalam hatinya.

.

Ini hari minggu. Setelah sarapan hampir semua anggota keluarga sudah pergi keluar untuk urusan masing-masing. Aomine mengatakan ingin ke toko majalah. Kise bilang ada pengambilan gambar—awalnya Kuroko sama sekali tak tahu bahwa pemuda itu bekerja sebagai seorang model. Midorima yang mengaku ada urusan dengan seseorang. Dan yang terakhir adalah Akashi. Kuroko tak tahu kemana dia pergi karena dia tak mengatakan apapun sebelum keluar rumah. Menyisakan Kuroko dan Murasakibara sendirian disana.

Bermalas-malasan. Murasakibara duduk di ruang makan sambil memanjangkan kaki. Kepala di topangkan di atas meja dan di samping wajahnya ada sebungkus maiubou. Ekspresi malas senantiasa terpasang di wajahnya sepanjang hari ini.

Iris ungunya melirik Kuroko yang berjalan melintas di pintu dapur. "Euhm~ Kuro-chin~"

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar~" erangnya memelas.

Murasakibara mengangkat bungkus maiubou yang kosong ke arah Kuroko yang menolehkan kepala dari balik dinding yang menyekat wilayah dapur dan ruang makan.

Untuk sejenak Kuroko hanya memandangi Murasakibara datar. Memang Akashi tak bilang ia harus menjadi pembantu di rumah ini, tapi Kuroko memutuskan paling tidak ia harus sedikit membantu. Meski hanya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti berberes, memasak atau mencuci pakaian kelima anggota keluarga itu.

"Apa Murasakibara-kun ingin memakan sesuatu?"

Pemuda jangkung berambut ungu itu melirik ke atas. Ia tampak berpikir sambil bergumam pelan. Lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin makan nasi kare~ Lalu Yakisoba~ Sup miso juga enak~ Sukiyaki boleh, lah~ Natto dan Gyoza mungkin bisa ditambahkan," sejenak raksasa itu terdiam, melanjutkan berpikir seakan apa yang ia minta masih kurang banyak. Lalu senyumnya sumringah saat menatap Kuroko yang setia menatapnya datar. "Dan tofu. Aka-chin suka sekali tofu~"

Kini kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap sekali. "Akashi-kun suka tofu?" tanyanya memastikan dan Murasakibara mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa Murasakibara-kun ingin aku memasak itu semua? Itu terlalu banyak."

"Ah~ Kuro-chin bisa memilih yang paling kusuka." Tawarnya enteng sambil duduk tegap. Kini Murasakibara bertopang dagu dan menatap lurus ke arah Kuroko yang gantian memasang ekspresi seperti berpikir.

"Apa yang paling Murasakibara-kun suka?"

"Se-mu-a-nya." Kedua mata Murasakibara menyipit ketika ia tersenyum.

What-the-hell.

Oke, ingatkan Kuroko untuk tidak pernah menanyakan hal ambigu semacam tadi kepada Murasakibara. Sekarang jelas-jelas Kuroko tahu raksasa tukang ngemil ini tengah meledeknya.

Kuroko kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kulkas yang ada di dapur. Diambilnya sekantong keripik kentang dan segelas vanilla shake yang dibelikan Kise semalam. Kuroko kembali ke ruang makan, duduk di samping Murasakibara dan menyodorkan keripik itu.

Merasa dikhianati karena apa yang ia minta tak segera dibuatkan Kuroko, pemuda itu sontak cemberut. Ekspresinya tampak seperti anak lima tahun yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan permen. Meski sesungguhnya hatinya menjerit ingin mengambil keripik di tangan Kuroko Tapi Murasakibara mati-matian menahannya.

"Uhh~ Kuro-chin, pelit. Kuro-chin tidak mau memasakkan apapun untukku. Bagaimana kalau aku mati~" gerutunya manja sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

Melihat reaksi kekanakkan itu, mau tak mau Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah ia meletakkan gelas vanilla shake di atas meja, Kuroko pun membukakan bungkus keripik itu dan sekali lagi menyodorkan ke arah Murasakibara. "Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Murasakibara-kun. Paling tidak sekarang makan ini saja dulu sebagai pengganjal perut." Tawarnya dengan nada datar.

Murasakibara melirik bungkusan itu enggan. Seakan-akan bungkusan itu kini tengah memanggil namanya. Butuh waktu tiga detik sampai akhirnya pertahanan –dan aksi ngambek— Murasakibara hancur. Di detik keempat ia sudah memeluk bungkusan keripik itu dan memakannya dengan bahagia. Sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko reflek menghela nafas berat.

"Terima kasih, Kuro-chin~ Satu-satunya yang bersikap sebaik ini hanya Kuro-chin. Aka-chin, Kise-chin, Mine-chin atau Mido-chin tak pernah mau memasakkan apa yang aku minta~"

Mengingat daftar pesanan yang kau sebutkan tadi, tak heran kalau mereka tidak mau menuruti apa yang kau minta, Murasakibara. Ah, Kuroko sendiri tidak berniat memasakkan semuanya lagipula.

Kuroko tak minat menimpali. Ia memilih menyesap minumannya dulu. Membuat ruang makan itu langsung hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara kunyahan Murasakibara dan hisapan Kuroko. Bahkan Kuroko tak sadar bahwa Murasakibara kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Eung~ Kuro-chin,"

Kuroko menoleh.

"Seingatku tak ada vanilla shake di rumah?"

Kuroko menatap minumannya datar. "Semalam Kise-kun membelikannya untukku. Tapi karena dia pulang terlalu larut, Aomine-kun bilang aku tidak boleh meminumnya sampai besok tiba. Jadi aku baru bisa meminumnya sekarang."

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk sekali. Tak terlalu peduli dan kembali memasukkan dua keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya. "Daripada vanilla shake, aku lebih suka popsicle. Kalau pulang sekolah, biasanya kami mampir ke toko untuk membeli popsicle."

"Ooh," Hanya itu tanggapan Kuroko dan ia kembali menyesap minumannya.

Lagi-lagi Murasakibara memperhatikannya. "Aku sendiri belum pernah meminumnya. Apa rasanya enak, Kuro-chin?"

"Aku tak tahu ini sesuai dengan lidah Murasakibara-kun atau tidak. Tapi untukku ini enak." Jawabnya sambil lagi-lagi menyesap minumannya banyak-banyak. Melihat betapa rakusnya Kuroko menghabiskan minuman itu, tentu saja Murasakibara yang doyan makan jadi pensaran.

Diletakkan bungkusan keripik di atas meja, "Aku mau coba, Kuro-chin~" Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menadahkan tangan ke arah Kuroko. Gayanya persis tengah menodong anak kecil yang sedang membawa sekantung permen hallowen. Wajahnya berubah serius dan tatapan matanya datar namun tajam.

Kuroko hanya berkedip sekali saat melihat ekspresi Murasakibara. Tanpa perasaan bersalah ia menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah Murasakibara yang langsung menerima dengan sumringah. Ia mulai menghisap vanilla shake Kuroko. Tapi senyum di wajah Murasakibara sontak pudar seketika.

"Maaf, Murasakibara-kun. Itu sudah habis." Kuroko melengos ke arah lain dengan masa bodoh. Jelas-jelas ia baru saja mempermainkan Murasakibara. Ah, lagipula Kuroko mana mau berbagi vanilla shake faforitnya dengan siapapun.

Sebal? Oh, bukan main Murasakibara merasa sebal dengan ulah Kuroko. Kalau soal makanan atau minuman enak, Murasakibara bersumpah tak ada satupun yang boleh mempermainkannya. Bahkan Akashi sekalipun.

Untuk melancarkan balas dendam, buru-buru Murasakibara menarik dagu Kuroko dengan satu tangan. Tatapan mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Kuroko mengerjapkan mata heran sedangkan Murasakibara memandanginya marah.

"Kuro-chin anak nakal. Aka-chin bilang, anak yang nakal itu harus dihukum~"

"Eh?"

Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Murasakibara mendekat. Ekspresi datar Kuroko kini berubah panik. Ketika ia bisa merasakan nafas Murasakibara menerpa wajahnya, detik itu juga Kuroko mendorong dada Murasakibara menjauh dan beringsut bangun dengan wajah merah padam.

Murasakibara berdecak sebal. Seakan-akan rencananya gagal sudah.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk Murasakibara-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil berjalan cepat-cepat ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas lagi, ketika itu tatapannya tertuju pada sekotak kecil ice cream vanilla yang entah milik siapa.

"Kuro-chin~ Aku mau ke kamar mengambil uang. Setelah itu Kuro-chin bisa pergi belanja untuk membeli bahan masakan~" Suara Murasakibara terdengar dari luar, lalu disusul oleh suara langkah berat yang berjalan menjauh.

Kuroko masih termenung di depan kulkas. Memandangi kotak ice cream yang kini gantian memanggil namanya. Ice cream vanilla. Ah, lebih tepatnya, rasa vanilla. Itu adalah rasa faforit Kuroko yang tak pernah bisa ia lepaskan.

Diam-diam ia mengambil kotak itu. Lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mungkin bisa memergokinya mencicipi ice cream vanilla itu.

Mencicip sedikiiiit saja. Kuroko tak akan masuk neraka, kan?

"Tidak, tidak," Kuroko menggeleng cepat saat ia sadar itu bukan pilihan baik. Bagaimana kalau itu milik Akashi? Bisa-bisa Kuroko mati sebelum ia sempat melihat matahari terbit esok hari. Atau itu milik Midorima? Mungkin Kuroko akan berakhir sama tragisnya dengan Kise yang kemarin ditimpuk dengan patung rakun kebanggaannya –yang katanya sih lucky item hari itu.

Tapi…

Hanya sedikit… Boleh, kan?

GLEK. Kuroko menelan ludah. Tak kuasa menahan godaan yang kini terpampang jelas di depan mata. Jadi sekali lagi, sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Kuroko buru-buru mengambil sendok dan memakan ice cream itu sesendok. Lalu dua sendok. Kemudian yang ketiga. Ketika rasa dingin vanilla itu meleleh di mulutnya, rasanya Kuroko benar-benar puas.

Semoga ini bukan dosa.

Mendengar suara derap kaki yang kembali masuk ke ruang makan, segera Kuroko mengembalikan kotak ice cream itu ke kulkas dan menutup pintunya rapat. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa kembali ke ruang makan. Diam-diam ia menghapus sudut bibirnya yang terasa agak lengket. Rasa manis vanilla masih tertinggal di lidahnya.

Murasakibara termenung memandangi Kuroko. Matanya menatap lurus wajah pemuda yang kini memandanginya datar. Tapi Murasakibara itu jenius kalau soal makanan. Ia bisa menebaknya dengan jelas hanya dengan melihat gerakan Kuroko yang tadi mengusap sudut bibirnya.

Ara~ Murasakibara tahu~

Pemuda itu mendekati Kuroko. Ia membungkukkan badan dan dalam kecepatan sepersekian detik bibirnya sudah berdekatan dengan bibir Kuroko. Butuh waktu sedetik bagi Kuroko untuk tersadar ketika lidah Murasakibara terjulur dan menjilati bibirnya dua kali. Rasa basah dan dingin itu menyapu bibir tipis Kuroko.

What?

BRUK. Mendadak kedua kaki Kuroko lemas. Tubuhnya beringsut jatuh dengan kedua tangan berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya. Wajah Kuroko pucat bercampur merona. Dan kini pemuda berambut biru itu hanya bisa menengadah melihat Murasakibara.

Lirikan Murasakibara tertuju ke Kuroko. Ia menyeringai iseng, "Ara~ Rasanya manis. Apa Kuro-chin baru saja memakan sesuatu?" godanya.

Kuroko membisu. Jantungnya berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat sekarang. Lain kali catat dalam kamusmu; mencicipi makanan orang lain diam-diam itu adalah sebuah dosa. Dosa besar.

~OoOoO~

Langit agak kelabu. Masih jam tiga sore dan kepulan awan gelap sudah bertengger manis di atas sana. Seakan-akan tengah menghitung kapan mereka akan menyerbu tanah dengan ratusan rintik air yang tak sabar untuk terjun.

Langkah Murasakibara jelas terburu-buru saat ia turun dari halte bus terdekat dari rumah. Dari halte bus, ia harus menempuh jarak sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke rumah yang terletak terpencil di dalam hutan. Kadang ia heran kenapa rumah tempatnya tinggal harus seterpencil itu. Hanya merepotkan saja.

Pemuda itu melirik ke langit saat suara gemuruh terdengar jauh. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Midorima tak mau kehujanan. Meski ia sendiri yakin tak akan kehujanan mengingat ia membawa lucky item hari ini.

Sebuah payung.

Err~ Payung?

Ah, jangan anggap remeh Midorima! Memang ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan terang. Meski begitu, jika ramalan oha-asa menyuruhnya membawa payung, Midorima akan membawanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya diledek habis-habisan oleh Takao yang tadi pergi dengannya. 'Shin-chan konyol! Jika ternyata hari ini tidak hujan, aku akan menertawaimu habis-habisan besok di sekolah,' begitu yang Takao katakan tadi.

Sampai sekarang Midorima pun rasanya ingin mengutuk Takao. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati membawakan sebuah teropong mini dan memberikannya kepada Takao karena itulah lucky item Scoripio hari ini. Tapi balasan yang ia dapat hanya ledekan dari sahabat berambut ravennya itu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal lucky item. Midorima ingat ia belum memberikan lucky item kepada saudara-saudaranya. Saudara? Tunggu~ Mungkin yang Midorima maksud adalah teman yang tinggal satu atap dengannya.

"Midorima-kun."

DEG. Langkah kaki Midorima berhenti. Ia sontak menoleh ke belakang. Sejenak keningnya mengkerut. Perlahan Midorima mmenaikan kacamatanya. Kini dia heran karena tak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

"Midorima-kun."

Eh? Suara yang sama. Suaranya agak familiar di telinga Midorima. Tapi otaknya tak mampu mengingat siapa pemilik suara datar ini. Jadi Midorima menoleh lagi ke segala arah hanya untuk menemukan si pemilik suara.

"Midorima-kun, aku disini."

Midorima menoleh balik ke depan. Ketika itulah ia nyaris saja meloncat kaget saat menemukan Kuroko berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Ku-kuroko!"

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, Midorima-kun." Kuroko santai-santai saja, tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan tadi nyaris membuat Midorima terkena serangan jantung. Ditatapnya Midorima yang sekali lagi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan gelagat canggung bercampur malu.

Ia berdeham kecil, "Siapa yang terkejut? Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut-nanodayo. Aku juga sudah bisa menebak kalau itu tadi suaramu. Hanya saja aku bingung karena aku tak melihatmu dimanapun." Kilahnya cepat sambil melirik ke sederetan pohon yang berada di kedua sisi jalan. Tsundere mode: ON.

Tak peduli, Kuroko sih acuh-acuh saja. "Aku tak tahu akan berpapasan dengan Midorima-kun disini."

Dua kantong besar belanjaan yang ada di kedua tangan Kuroko menarik perhatian Midorima. Keningnya mengkerut saat ia menunjuk ke kedua kantong itu dan bertanya, "Apa itu? Banyak sekali?"

"Murasakibara-kun memintaku memasakkan sesuatu, jadi aku keluar untuk berbelanja. Karena bahan-bahan di dapur kalian nyaris kosong, jadi kuputuskan belanja cukup banyak untuk persediaan."

Midorima terdiam sejenak. "Lalu mana Murasakibara?"

"Di rumah."

Dia membiarkan orang yang baru sembuh belanja sebanyak ini sendirian? Itu yang muncul di pikiran Midorima. Diam-diam ia berencana mengadukan ini kepada Akashi. Berani dijamin sang bos rumah berambut merah itu akan memotong jatah snack mingguang Murasakibara nanti.

Kuroko menatapnya datar plus heran. "Midorima-kun? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sekali lagi ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Lalu kedua tangannya bergerak merebut dua kantong belanjaan itu dan berjalan melewati Kuroko yang gantian tercengang.

Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Memilih meninggalkan Kuroko yang langsung mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Midorima-kun, aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku perahatian kepadamu-nanodayo. Hanya saja, kau baru saja sembuh. Jika kau sampai sakit lagi maka aku juga harus ikut repot." Jawabnya cepat-cepat. "Ah, tambahan, apa zodiakmu? Aku harus tahu agar aku bisa mengecek oha-asa. Tunggu! Ini juga bukan karena aku ingin tahu. Aku hanya…" Suaranya menghilang ketika langkah Midorima terhenti mendadak sebelum Kuroko menjawabnya.

Satu rintik air menetes di kening Midorima. Lalu satu tetes lagi jatuh di ujung hidung Kuroko. Membuat kedua pemuda itu sontak menengadah dan menemukan puluhan rintik air lain yang kini datang menyerbu mereka.

"Hujan…"

Dengan sigap Kuroko menarik payung yang masih ada di tangan Midorima dan membukanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan kini berdiri di samping Midorima. Berusaha sekuat mungkin memayungi pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Detik itu juga Midorima mematung. Matanya menatap lurus ke Kuroko yang menengadah menatap langit dari balik payung transparan yang ia pegang. Kalimat yang belum selesai Midorima ucapkan tadi serasa tertelan lagi di tenggorokkan.

Kuroko melirik Midorima. Tersenyum. "Biar aku yang memegangi payungnya."

Midorima menatap lurus ke depan dan mulai jalan bersisian dengan Kuroko. "Terserah." Balasnya sangat pelan. Bahkan terlalu pelan sampai Kuroko tak mampu mendengarnya karena suaranya tertelan oleh bunyi hujan yang mengguyur deras.

Membiarkan keduanya berjalan dengan ditemani suara hujan, aroma tanah yang segar. Sampai akhirnya rumah bergaya Jepang itupun terlihat tak jauh lagi dari jarak pandang mereka. Membuat Midorima agak mendesah kecewa karena kebersamaan sesaat itu akan segera berakhir.

Eh? Apa? Midorima kecewa?

~OoOoO~

Hujan benar-benar mengguyur Tokyo begitu deras. Ketika Kuroko dan Midorima sampai di rumah, Akashi sudah disana. Aomine dan Kise yang pulang terlambat dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Tak ada alasan kelima pemuda itu berada di luar rumah menjelang petang, karena itu sebelum matahari terbenam mereka biasanya sudah berkumpul disini. Sebelum waktunya berubah.

Suara pisau yang memotong, air yang mendidih dan segala jenis suara lain terdengar dari dalam dapur. Membuat Kise Ryouta yang baru saja selesai mandi berjalan masuk kesana. Handuk kecil masih disampikan di belakang pundaknya. Seketika aroma harum sup miso merebah ke hidungnya. Kise sempat menelan ludah dan buru-buru menghampiri panci berisi sup miso tofu yang masih panas.

"Baunya enak-ssu. Ini semua Kurokocchi yang masak?"

Kuroko memasukkan brokoli, jagung dan lobak ke dalam penggorengan dimana ia baru saja menumis beberapa bumbu dan udang. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Di sampingnya, Kise reflek mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan memecahkan empat butir telur, "Aku akan membuat telur gulung."

Selama beberapa detik yang terdengar hanya suara perabotan dapur yang saling bersentuhan, juga suara kocokan telur Kise. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan, "Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak bersama orang di dapur."

Ketika itu Kuroko sempat memandanginya, "Maksud Kise-kun?"

"Di rumah ini hanya aku dan Akashicchi yang benar-benar bisa memasak, meski tidak terlalu jago juga. Kami juga biasanya memasak untuk sarapan sedangkan makan malam biasa diluar. Jadi ini pertama kalinya aku memasak bersama seseorang." Senyum Kise semakin lebar, tertuju kepada Kuroko yang tetap memandanginya datar.

Kuroko pun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menuang sedikit air ke tumis sayurannya.

"Kurokocchi jago memasak?"

"Tidak terlalu jago. Aku biasa memasak karena menggantikan Okaasan."

"Ah, masakan apa yang biasa Okaasan Kurokocchi buat? Mungkin aku bisa membuatkannya untuk Kurokocchi."

Seketika gerakan Kuroko terhenti. Tatapannya kosong saat ia memandang lurus. Kise melihat gelagat aneh itu. Segera di dekatinya Kuroko khawatir. "Kurokocchi?"

"Okaasan…meninggal saat melahirkanku." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Eh?"

"Aku tinggal bersama dengan Otoosan. Karena Otoosan sering berada di luar rumah, aku terbiasa belajar memasak sejak kecil." Lanjutnya datar sambil kembali memasak.

Untuk beberapa saat Kise hanya memandangi Kuroko tak enak hati. Bagaimanapun juga pertanyaannya tadi mungkin membuat pemuda berambut biru itu merasa sedih karena mengingat sang Ibu.

Perlahan Kise menepuk kepala Kuroko beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu, Kurokocchi pasti anak yang hebat. Sejak kecil terbiasa hidup mandiri. Aku salut dengan Kurokocchi, deh."

Kise tersenyum memandangi Kuroko. Dan senyum itu perlahan membuat sudut bibir Kuroko ikut melengkung. Kedua orang itu pun memutuskan melanjutkan memasak sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam.

Sayangnya kegiatan mereka terhenti saat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang tajam tampak memperhatikan mereka. Tanpa dikomando, Kise dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan. Dan rasanya jantung mereka nyaris saja berhenti berdetak saat Akashi sudah ada disana. Memandangi mereka datar.

"A-akashicchi…butuh sesuatu-ssu?" tanya Kise kikuk sedangkan Kuroko memutuskan kembali memasak. Tatapan menusuk sepasang iris merah-emas itu membuat Kuroko enggan berlama-lama menatapnya.

Tidak menjawab Kise, Akashi justru mendengus pelan. "Kalian kelihatan dekat," ujarnya sambil meletakkan tangan di pintu kulkas. Namun sebelum Akashi membuka kulkas itu…

DEG.

Dalam waktu bersamaan Akashi dan Kise langsung berlutut. Kuroko yang terkejut otomatis langsung mematikan kompor. Berhubung Kise yang ada disampingnya, Kuroko pun bersimpuh disamping Kise dengan wajah panik. Memegang tubuh pemuda berambut kuning yang gemetar hebat.

"A-ada apa?" Ia menatap Akashi yang kelihatan menahan rasa sakit sambil mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat. "A-akashi-kun baik-baik saja? Kise-kun? Kalian kenapa?"

Sekuat tenaga Kise berusaha menyentuh tangan Kuroko, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena mendadak tubuh Kise dikepung asap kuning. Kuroko reflek beringsut mundur karena kaget. Wajahnya kini tampak ketakutan. Apalagi saat ia lihat Akashi sendiri sudah benar-benar dikelilingi asap merah.

"A-apa yang,"

BUMP!

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Dalam waktu bersamaan pakaian yang Akashi dan Kise kenakan langsung melayang jatuh. Kini kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap saat melihat seekor kucing kecil merah berjalan tertatih keluar dari tumpukan baju Akashi. Buru-buru Kuroko menatap baju Kise dan menemukan seekor anjing kuning sudah meringkuk dibaliknya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Kuroko beranjak bangun dan setengah berlari menuju jendela dapur. Kepalanya melongok keluar dan melihat langit mendung sudah berubah gelap sekarang. Matahari sudah terbenam.

Ah~ Pantas saja mereka berdua berubah…

~OoOoO~

Semua yang Kuroko masak akhirnya sia-sia saja. Karena para pemilik rumah terlanjur berubah, Kuroko tak mungkin menghabiskan semua makanan itu sendirian. Lagipula Kuroko tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk makan. Dan kini ia dan empat ekor hewan hanya duduk diam di ruang makan. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Kucing merah Akashi duduk di atas meja, anjing kuning Kise meringkuk manja di samping Kuroko, musang biru tua Aomine melingkarkan tubuh di atas tatami dan kelinci hijau Midorima hanya duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Mana Murasakibara?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut kelinci hijau itu menarik perhatian Akashi yang tadi tengah sibuk menjilati telapak tangannya.

Kedua iris heterokromatik itu memandang ke sekeliling. Mungkin ia tengah memasang ekspresi penasaran—mengingat wajahnya kini wajah kucing, sulit menjelaskan ekspresi yang tergambar disana. Lalu ia menatap Kise.

"Ryouta, kau lihat Atsushi?"

"Sejak tadi aku kan memasak di dapur dengan Kurokocchi-ssu~" Kise dengan malas semakin merapatkan dirinya di tubuh Kuroko. Mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur.

Aomine yang tadi sudah memejamkan matanya kembali terbangun. Ia berdiri, meregangkan tubuh musangnya dan berujar dengan nada malas, "Aku akan mencarinya."

"Mungkin Murasakicchi sedang asyik mengudak tempat sampah-ssu~ Dia kan gagak kelaparan~" tawa Kise mengejek. Tapi tak satupun yang menimpali lelucon itu.

Belum sempat Aomine keluar dari ruangan itu, suara derap langkah kaki membuat semua yang di ruang makan terkesiap. Akashi segera berdiri dan menatap tajam ke balik pintu geser. Ketika sebuah bayangan seseorang tampak dibaliknya dan berniat membuka pintu itu.

Semuanya menegang sempurna.

"Seseorang akan masuk?" Suara Midorima kini tertahan.

SRAGGG~

Seketika pintu terbuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berlima yang ada di dalam ruangan ketika menemukan Murasakibara berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebungkus keripik di tangannya. Tak ada satupun yang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata selama beberapa detik keheningan itu.

Karena yang berdiri di sana bukan seekor gagak ungu. Oh, ayolah! Gagak bahkan tak bisa berdiri atau menimbilkan suara langkah kaki ketika berjalan. Yang berdiri disana Murasakibara Atsushi. Dalam wujud manusia!

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi hewan?!" teriakan syok Aomine jelas menyadarkan yang lain dari syok mereka masing-masing. Musang biru tua itu langsung berlari dan meloncat ke celana panjang Murasakibara. Dengn cekatan ia memanjat sampai berhenti di pundak Murasakibara dan menatapnya heran.

Murasakibara tampaknya bingung sendiri. "Saat kupikir akan berubah~ Ternyata aku masih menjadi manusia." Jawabnya santai sambil menatap Akashi yang memandanginya tajam. "Aka-chin…?"

"Atsushi…kau menemukannya?" Nada suara Akashi terdengar pelan dan waspada. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu serentak menahan nafas.

Jika Murasakibara tidak berubah saat matahari tenggelam, itu artinya ia berhasil mencium sang penyegel kutukan yang telah lama hilang. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, siapa dan dimanakah orang ini berada sampai-sampai Murasakibara menemukannya?

Semenit Murasakibara berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan. Sampai akhirnya ia mengerjapkan mata tak percaya sambil menatap Akashi. "Aka-chin~ Apa menjilat bibir seseorang termasuk dengan mencium?"

Eh? Kuroko gantian kaget sekarang.

Menjilat…bibir…seseorang…?

Akashi menyipitkan matanya, "Jadi, Atsushi? Siapa yang kau…jilat?"

Seketika pandangan Murasakibara tertuju lurus ke arah Kuroko. Membuat tubuh Kuroko yang tengah duduk langsung beranjak berdiri dengan panik. Wajahnya memucat. Apalagi saat pandangan keempat hewan di ruangan itu serentak tertuju ke arahnya.

"Aku menjilat bibir Kuro-chin~"

~OoOoO~

Semalaman akhirnya Kuroko terjaga. Sampai fajar tiba tak semenitpun ia gunakan untuk tertidur. Menyebabkan dua lingkaran hitam kini menghiasi bawah lingkar matanya ketika ia muncul di ruang keluarga rumah itu. Kuroko menelan ludah saat kelima pemilik rumah itu sudah disana seperti yang Akashi instruksikan semalam.

Menunggunya.

Siap untuk menginterogasinya…

.

"Tidak mungkin-ssu! Aku tak bisa percaya-ssu! Ku-kurokocchi! Hyaaa!" Kise terlalu berlebihan semalam. Anjing berbulu kuning itu tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa terkejutnya ia sehingga kini justru sibuk berlari memutari Kuroko yang masih mematung syok.

Kuroko tetap tak menemukan suaranya. Aomine melotot syok, begitupun dengan Midorima. Sedangkan Murasakibara seperti biasa, sibuk dengan keripik faforitnya. Tak ada yang berani bicara sampai akhirnya Akashi memecahkan keheningan itu.

Sang kucing berbulu merah memandangi Kuroko sejurus, "Tetsuya…kau…"

Barulah Kuroko memiliki suara untuk menjelaskan sesuatu meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, Akashi-kun." Ujarnya kebingungan. Kedua kakinya lagi-lagi lemas dan Kuroko beringsut duduk sambil memandangi kedua permukaan tangannya yang gemetar.

Kise yang tadi kelewat semangat mendadak diam saat memandangi kedua iris biru laut Kuroko bergerak gelisah. Anjing berbulu kuning itu langsung menumpukkan kedua kaki depannya di pangkuan Kuroko, menengadah untuk memandangi kedua iris Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~?"

"Tetsu benar-benar syok. Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau Tetsu…" Aomine tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Akashi menatapnya tajam. Musang itu agak bergidik dan memilih bungkam.

"Tetsuya agak terpukul, sepetinya. Aku pun merasa tak nyaman bicara dengan wujud seperti ini." Akashi bicara lagi. "Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu, Tetsuya. Tidurlah. Dan besok baru kita bicarakan tentang semua ini. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu besok."

Dan Kuroko tak berani menjawab sedikitpun. Ia terlalu kacau malam itu.

Jika karena dirinya Murasakibara tidak berubah menjadi hewan, itu artinya di dalam tubuh Kuroko mengalir darah keturunan sang penyegel, bukan? Jika dimasukkan ke dalam cerita yang ia dengar kemarin, dengan kata lain Okaasan adalah keturunan penyegel yang dikatakan hilang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Kenapa semua bisa sekebetulan ini?

.

Kini Kuroko duduk bersimpuh di ruang utama keluarga. Tak jauh di depannya Kise memandanginya dengan mata berbinar dan berusaha kelihatan tenang. Aomine dan Murasakibara duduk di pojok dan bersandar di dinding. Midorima yang enggan bergabung memilih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Sedangkan Akashi duduk di atas tatami, di bagian utama ruangan itu. Menatap Kuroko tajam.

Yang ditatap memilih menatap Akashi balik. Lalu melirik ke sudut ruangan dengan grogi.

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau Tetsu adalah keturunan keluarga Asahina," Aomine memulai. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih rileks sambil menghela nafas. Lalu menatap Kuroko yang memandangnya heran.

"Asahina?"

"Kurokocchi, siapa nama Ibu Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Nama ibuku… Kuroko Hikari."

DEG. Kelima pemuda itu sontak terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Kise orang pertama yang beringsut mendekati Kuroko dengan senyum aneh terpasang di wajahnya. Diguncangkan bahu Kuroko pelan seakan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Hi-hikari? Ja-jadi benar Bibi Hikari adalah ibumu?!"

Bibi Hikari?

Merasa tak paham dengan pertanyaan Kise, pemuda berambut biru itu menatap Akashi. Meminta penjelasan darinya. Dan Akashi yang sadar dengan itu hanya menghela nafas sambil menjawab, "Asahina Hikari. Putri tunggal keluarga Asahina, keturunan penyegel yang menghilang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Asahina adalah nama keluarga ibumu sebelum berubah menjadi Kuroko."

Kuroko tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya. Pasalnya, Otoosan tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang keluarga Okaasan. Yang Kuroko tahu, hubungan keduanya tak mendapat restu dari keluarga Okaasan dan akhirnya mereka menikah diam-diam.

He? Kenapa Kuroko tak menyadari hal ini? Bukankah itu sama dengan yang Akashi katakan tempo hari? Bahwa wanita yang menghilang tujuh belas tahun itu kabur karena hubungannya dengan pria yang ia cintai tak mendapat restu?

Jelas sudah…

"Jadi?" Midorima menyela sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kalau Bibi Hikari memang Ibu dari Kuroko. Alasan kenapa Murasakibara tidak berubah kemarin sudah jelas."

Keempat pemuda lainnya terdiam. Sejurus memandangi Kuroko yang hanya menunduk.

"Darah keluarga Asahina ada di dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Ia putra dari bibi Hikari yang menghilang. Dialah sang penyegel di keturunan ketujuh keluarga kita."

Semua yang ada disana sontak menahan nafas terhadap spekulasi yang baru Akashi katakan. Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung menatap Kuroko dengan berbagai macam eksrpesi. Senang, lega, bingung dan tidak percaya. Semua bergabung jadi satu.

Mungkinkah ini yang disebut takdir…?

Setelah tujuh belas tahun keturunan keluarga Asahina menghilang. Keturunan itu justru datang dengan sendirinya ke hadapan mereka berlima yang selama ini mencarinya.

"Lalu dimana bibi Hikari?" Aomine duduk tegap. "Kau bilang ayahmu menghilang karena hutang dan kau diincar oleh mafia, kan? Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Baru saja pertanyaan itu terlontar, kedua tatapan bingung Kuroko langsung berubah kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Tatapan yang membuat Aomine membungkam mulutnya saat ia sadar baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya tak boleh diucapkan.

Kise menatap Aomine. Tersenyum tipis dengan wajah sedih. "Bibi Hikari meninggal saat Kurokocchi lahir. Jadi kurasa itulah alasan kenapa selama ini, tak peduli seperti apa keluarga kita mencarinya. Bibi Hikari tak pernah ditemukan."

Jawaban yang membuat Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima sontak terkejut. Namun ekspresi yang berbeda jelas muncul di wajah Akashi. Ia memang terkejut. Tapi lebih tepatnya syok mendengar ucapan itu. Kedua matanya melebar ketika menatap Kuroko yang masih menunduk.

Akashi berdiri, berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah Kuroko. Ia bersimpuh di hadapannya dan membuat Kuroko agak menengadah untuk menatap sepasang iris merah-emas miiknya.

Suara Akashi terdengar gemetar. Kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Bibi Hikari…sudah tak ada lagi?" Pertanyaan retoris karena bagaimanapun Akashi tahu jawabannya. Tapi mendengar Akashi betanya begitu, kini ekspresi penuh penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajah Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima.

Akashi tak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan Kuroko tahu ada alasan kenapa ekspresi itu bisa muncul sekarang hanya karena ia mendengar berita tentang kematian ibu Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun…?"

Namun sedetiknya ekspresi itu langsung berubah. Entah Kuroko sadar atau tidak, Akashi kini kembali memasang topeng dingin untuk menutupi rasa kesedihan yang tadi tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan Akashi meraih tangan kanan Kuroko, mengangkatnya tinggi dan sebuah kecupan kecil jatuh di punggung tangan Kuroko.

"UAAPPAA?! Akashicchi!"

Semua mematung syok. Hanya Kise yang menemukan suara untuk berteriak protes. Sedangkan wajah Kuroko mendadak dipenuhi semburat merah muda saat bibir tipis itu melepas ciumannya di punggung tangan Kuroko. Jantung Kuroko berdegup sangat cepat dan ia menunduk. Seluruh otot tubuh Kuroko lemas seketika hanya karena ciuman itu.

Tapi yang benar saja! Ciuman di punggung tangan! Siapa yang tidak lemas mendadak ketika ada orang semenakutkan Akashi melakukan hal itu kepadanya?

Akashi menyeringai tipis sambil menepuk kepala Kuroko. "Mari buktikan sekali lagi. Setelah aku menciummu begini—sebelum matahari terbenam, apakah nanti malam aku akan berubah atau tidak?"

"Aku juga-ssu!" Kise yang tak mau kalah sontak menarik tangan Kuroko. Membuat tubuh pemuda kecil itu limbung ke arahnya. Kise menangkap pundak Kuroko dan kini mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi kiri Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu sontak tersenyum sumringah. "Kalau ternyata penyegel kutukanya itu Kurokocchi. Aku dengan senang hati tak akan menolaknya-ssu!" ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko lembut.

Aomine yang tadi hanya duduk saja perlahan berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Tepat ketika pemuda itu menengadah untuk memandanginya, Aomine pun membungukkan badan empat puluh lima derajat dan memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Kuroko.

Ia nyengir sekarang, "Begini tidak buruk juga, kok."

Dengan wajah datar, Kuroko hanya mengusap atas kepalanya dan kini menoleh ke arah Midorima yang kelihatan kebingungan sendirian.

"Midorimacchi?"

"A-aku sama sekali tak merasa senang seperti kalian-nanodayo." Pemuda berkacamata itu menghentakkan kakinya ke arah Kuroko dengan wajah merah. Tatapannya kesal. Sepertinya hati kecilnya mati-matian menolak takdirnya kali ini.

Tapi Midorima bisa apa?

Segera pemuda itu berjongkok dan dalam waktu sangat cepat mencium pipi kanan Kuroko. Tepat saat itulah wajah Midorima berubah semakin merah karena malu. Ia buru-buru berdiri sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Reaksi yang membuat Kise dan Aomine mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Sekarang aku, ya~" Satu ucapan itu membuat kelima pemuda di ruangan itu sontak menatap Murasakibara yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil mengunyah keripiknya. Sepertinya keripik itu sudah habis, makanya Murasakibara baru mulai bicara.

Ia tersenyum santai. Tidak berdiri, ia lebih memilih merangkak cepat ke arah Kuroko sampai wajah mereka berdekatan. Murasakibara terkekeh dan dalam waktu sedetik mencium bibir Kuroko. Wajah Kise, Aomine dan Midorima langsung memucat seketika. Wajah Kuroko pun ikut memucat.

Murasakibara nyengir sendirian. "Rasa mint dari pasta gigi."

"UAAAAA!" Daan kalian tahu jeritan siapa itu yang sontak menggema di ruangan itu kemudian.

~OoOoO~

Kuroko memang masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai apa yang terjadi sekarang. Karena ia sama sekali tak tahu dengan rahasia keluarga Asahina atau ibunya. Otoosan tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Tapi jelas sekali apa yang mereka jelaskan itu bukan bohong. Jadi mau tak mau Kuroko hanya percaya meski rasanya ini tetap saja mustahil.

Apalagi kenyataan ia harus dicium atau mencium atau berciuman—yang manapun buruk semua— dengan kelima pemuda yang baru ia kenal satu minggu yang lalu. Ini benar-benar kutukan tersendiri baginya!

Kuroko tak sadar bahwa Akashi sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Menatapnya yang tengah mencuci piring. Karena pembicaraan tadi, kelima anggota keluarga itu memutuskan tidak pergi ke sekolah.

"Tetsuya,"

"Hmm," Kuroko segera menoleh, "Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Besok kau kembalilah ke apartemenmu."

"Eh?" Kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap heran. Ia mematikan kran air, mengelap kedua tangannya di serbet dan menatap Akashi lebih seksama. Ia tak paham dengan ucapan si rambut merah ini.

Akashi menoleh ke arah lemari es lalu menjawab, "Ambillah beberapa barang-barang penting dan bawa kesini. Mengingat ayahmu entah ada dimana, akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau menetap disini sementara. Kau juga akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kami karena kumpulan mafia itu mungkin akan memata-matai sekolah lamamu."

"Kenapa begitu…?"

"Kenapa?" Akashi menatap Kuroko heran. "Tentu saja karena mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini."

DEG.

Bagian dari…keluarga?

Lagi-lagi mata Kuroko mengerjap tak percaya. Ia masih memandangi Akashi yang membuka pintu kulkas lalu mengeluarkan sekotak ice cream vanilla dan membuka penutupnya. Suara 'ploop' yang terdengar membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Seketika ia terkejut diam-diam saat melihat Akashi memandangi ke dalam kotak ice cream itu.

"Seseorang memakan ice cream-ku, huh?"

"A-akashi-kun!" Kuroko berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah Akashi sekarang. "Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya kemarin aku agak mencicipnya sedikit. Aku sama sekali tak tahu itu milik Akashi-kun. Akan kuganti dengan yang baru." Jelasnya dengan wajah menyesal. Bagaimanapun Kuroko tak mau Akashi membunuhnya hanya karena diam-diam memakan ice cream-nya, kan?

Tapi yang tampak justru satu senyum tipis di wajah Akashi. Ia menyodorkan kotak itu ke arah Kuroko yang untuk kesekian kalinya memandanginya heran. Kuroko tak pernah paham dengan apa yang Akashi pikirkan.

"Untukmu saja. Lagipula aku tak terlalu suka makanan manis."

Tangan Kuroko bergerak pelan saat menerima kotak ice cream vanilla itu. Setelahnya, Akashi berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang terpaku sendirian di dapur. Kuroko menatap kotak ice cream itu sambil membuka penutupnya. Dimasukan satu jemari, mencolek sedikit ice cream itu dan menjilatnya.

Manis…

Wajah Kuroko lagi-lagi merona samar.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun…" bisiknya sendirian.

Terima kasih karena menerimaku sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Batinnya melanjutkan.

.

.

Pintu itu selalu tertutup rapat-rapat. Yang boleh masuk kesana memang hanya para keturunan dari enam keluarga yang saling berhubungan itu. Meski dikatakan sebagai ruangan terlarang, sesungguhnya yang ada di dalam hanya…

"Akashi,"

Baru saja Akashi mau membuka pintu itu, seseorang memanggilnya. Akashi menoleh, menatap Aomine yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Daiki?"

"Apa kau akan menyampaikan semuanya ke semua anggota keluarga? Maksudku…ayahmu?"

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Akashi. "Apa aku harus menutupinya, Daiki?"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin soal Bibi Hikari…"

"Daiki,"

Aomine menatap pemuda berambut merah yang sudah membuka pintu dihadapannya. Tatapan mata Akashi datar saat memandang ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu. Lalu Akashi mengambil satu langkah masuk. Ruangan itu gelap dan penuh dengan aroma debu. Jelas sekali ruangan ini jarang dibuka.

"Masalah Bibi Hikari…itu adalah masa lalu." Lanjut Akashi dingin dan Aomine tak berniat mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

To be continued~

.

**SPOILER!**

"Akhrinya aku menemukanmu, Kuroko..."

"TETSU MENGHILANG!

"Neh~ Kurokocchi kemarilah. Tak perlu merasa canggung karena mereka semua adalah orang yang paling mengenal siapa Bibi Hikari."

"Aku tak akan menjelaskan apapun. Tapi jika kau penasaran, pergilah temui Akashi dan tanyakan langsung kepadanya-nanodayo."

"Euh~ Sesuatu diantara keluarga Akashi dan keluarga Akashina? Apa Kuro-chin benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tetsuya. Ayo ikut denganku. Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu..."

...

"Ibuku..."

**Chapter 4**

**Family Gathering**

* * *

A/N :

Haloooooo~ ^^

Gimana chapter ketiganya. Yang kalian pikirkan udah terjawab kan tentang siapa itu Kuroko. Tapi aku yakin sekarang kalian bertanya akan satu hal, "nah loh? kenapa nih keluarga akashi sama keluarga ibunya kuroko?" iya kan? #author_yg_soktau

hhaha xD

silahkan main tebak2an ttg apa yg terjadi diantara mereka~ dan tuangkan jawaban itu di kolom ripiuw, nee? *bilang aja emang ngarepin review!* (*o*)

soudaanee-nanodayo~

makasih untuk yg udah review, fav dan follow Family's Curse ini.

Perasaan, sih~ tapi kayaknya ini bakal sedikit lebih panjang dari Love Confusion deh~

Oh, iya! Maaf karena momentnya hint2an begini. tp tetep kok ending pairing akan tetap AkaKuro sesuai dengan summary. ^^

Hope you like this one, minna~ minna daisuki! ^^

.

**Balasan review untuk yg anonim** : ^^

**Ve **: Kenapa mereka ngelilingin kuro-chan? maksudnya waktu tidur? pan mereka semua akhirnya ketiduran di ruang makan, jadinya pas bangun semuanya ada. hhihi kuroko enak yaa~ #plakk ^^ makasih udah bacaa~

**Shiro Yuki** : Shi-chan~ Ki-chan ngga jadi anjing besar kok~ ukuran standar(?) kkkk kalo untuk pair, karena ini GoMxKuroko jadinya yah begini. Tapi untuk ending aku ngasih AkaKuro ^^ makasih udah baca shi-chan~

**Azucchi** : Udah lanjooooottt~ xD

.

.

see you in next chapter~ ^0^

Sign,

InfiKiss


	4. Chapter 4

**Family's Curse**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**by InfiKiss**

**Disclaimer : I do no own anything about Kuroko no Basuke.  
**

**AU!/typo(s)/sho-ai**

**Family-Friendship**

**.**

**.**

_**~No preview about previous chapter~**_

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Family Gathering**

**.**

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte, pintunya terbuka dan dua orang pemuda turun dari sana. Untuk sejenak, Aomine menarik nafas sambil menguap lebar. Ekor matanya segera melirik Kuroko yang perlahan mengenakan tudung jaket putih yang ia kenakan dan merapatkan jaket itu agar wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan.

Ya, sejak seminggu yang lalu ini memang pertama kalinya Kuroko keluar terlalu jauh dari rumah keluarga yang aneh itu. Apalagi ia harus kembali ke apartemennya. Tentu ia merasa takut kalau-kalau mafia itu masih mengincar keselamatannya. Alasan itu jugalah yang membuat Aomine sengaja membolos sekolah agar bisa menemani Kuroko. Meski awalnya harus berdebat dengan Kise yang tidak setuju dengan ide bolos itu, tapi toh akhirnya Akashi memberikan izin. Dengan syarat Aomine dan Kuroko harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Tetsu,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau harus berpenampilan seperti itu? Bukannya justru mencurigakan?" Kening Aomine mengkerut saat ia mengikuti langkah Kuroko disampingnya. Kini ia memandang ke depan, menatap deretan rumah dan blok yang asing dimatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa lebih nyaman seperti ini. Jika mafia itu mengenaliku, itu akan bahaya. Aku tak ingin menyebabkan masalah bagi Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengaku sambil menatap ke depan lagi.

Jawaban Kuroko membuat sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah Aomine. Pemuda itu sontak menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko dan terkekeh. "Terlalu berlebihan. Jika mafia itu muncul aku pasti akan melindungimu. Bahaya jika keturunan keluarga Asahina menghilang lagi…"

Tak menanggapi, Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan begitu saja. Keduanya menapaki jalan menanjak menuju sebuah gedung apartemen yang tak terlalu tinggi. Terletak di antara apartemen-apartemen dalam kota lainnya. Untuk orang seperti Aomine yang tinggal di rumah ala Jepang, melihat apartemen tentu sempat membuatnya berdecak kagum juga. Apalagi tempat Kuroko tinggal termasuk apartemen mewah.

Baru saja Kuroko hendak melangkah masuk melewati pintu lobi utama, Aomine sontak menahan lengan kecilnya. Membuat sepasang iris biru cerah itu menatap sang pemilik iris biru gelap heran.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Eh~ Aku…menunggu disini, ya?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Lantai berapa kau tinggal Tetsu?"

"Lantai lima. Apartemen nomor 402"

Kini Kuroko melihat ekspresi cemas di kedua mata Aomine. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil berdeham sekali. Tampak tak nyaman akan sesuatu yang tak Kuroko mengerti. "Kalau begitu…aku tunggu kau diluar." Aomine menarik nafas kuat-kuat. "Pokoknya jangan lama-lama. Aku tunggu kau disini!" serunya kemudian cepat-cepat.

Sebenarnya Kuroko agak penasaran kenapa Aomine tampak cemas mendadak. Tapi ia tak terlalu memiliki keinginan untuk mengorek Aomine lebih dalam. Apalagi mereka harus segera kembali sebelum matahari terbenam. Jadi Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan masuk meninggalkan Aomine sendirian.

Di luar gedung apartemen, Aomine berdiri sambil menatap trotoar dengan pandangan kacau. Ia merasa malu akan dirinya sendiri. Khususnya dia malu dengan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya saat melihat betapa tingginya gedung apartemen tempat Kuroko tinggal.

Tapi bukan masalah ketinggian. Ada hal lain yang membuat Aomine tak berani masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

.

.

Lift terbuka di lantai lima. Sekali lagi Kuroko menaikkan kerah jaketnya agar tak seorangpun mengenalinya. Berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru melewati koridor yang cukup sepi sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah pintu. Beruntung Kuroko selalu meletakkan kunci cadangan di bawah pot kecil yang ia letakkan di depan pintu apartemen untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena setelah insiden penculikan itu, Kuroko kehilangan tas dan seluruh isinya.

Buru-buru Kuroko membuka pintu itu dan menyelinap masuk. Kemudian menguncinya. Betapa kagetnya Kuroko saat dilihatnya apartemen itu dalam kondisi berantakan. Beberapa dokumen penting yang disimpan di lemari ruang tengah berhamburan di lantai, jelas ada seseorang yang telah mengobrak-abrik rumahnya.

Dada Kuroko otomatis berdegup kencang.

Para mafia itu masih mengincarnya…

Kakinya gemetar saat melintasi ruang tengah dan buru-buru berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan berada dalam kondisi tak terlalu berantakan. Sepertinya mafia itu tahu tak akan ada yang mereka temukan di kamar Kuroko.

Hal pertama yang Kuroko ingat adalah…PONSEL!

Beruntung Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang selalu membawa ponsel ke sekolah. Jadi hari itu ia meninggalkan ponsel di rumah. Ia simpan di laci meja belajarnya. Kuroko setengah berlari saat ia menghampiri meja belajar itu. Menarik laci dan betapa leganya ia saat menemukan ponselnya masih disana. Dalam keadaan mati karena kehabisan baterai.

"Syukurlah…"

Hanya itu satu-satunya benda yang bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan ayahnya. Kuroko tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Segera ditariknya sebuah tas olahraga lalu bergegas menghampiri lemari pakaian. Kuroko mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang menurutnya penting. Lalu memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam tas. Ia juga mengambil beberapa buku penting seperti buku telepon, album foto keluarga dan catatan-catatan yang ia tinggalkan.

Tiga puluh menit bersiap-siap, tas itu tampak sangat penuh sekarang. Inilah saat Kuroko harus meninggalkan rumah ini.

Kuroko menarik tas itu dan memanggulnya di satu bahu. Saat itu tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Foto Kuroko di hari kelulusan SMP bersama dengan ayahnya. Ayah Kuroko tak terlalu mirip dengannya. Rambutnya coklat gelap dan wajahnya sangat murah senyum. Sosok yang sangat lembut dimata Kuroko. Tak pernah ia bayangkan seberat apa hidup yang ayahnya jalani selama ini.

"Otoosan…" Kuroko mengambil foto itu. Menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tas dan menarik nafas. Untuk terakhir Kuroko ingin menyimpan aroma apartemen yang berbau debu itu.

Ia akan meninggalkannya. Pergi ke rumah baru dan tinggal dengan keluarga baru yang mengenal siapa ibunya.

Langkahnya agak gontai saat ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan rumah ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kuroko juga tak bisa membiarkan Aomine menunggu terlalu lama.

Ditatapnya pintu itu sekali lagi sebelum Kuroko meninggalkannya.

"Selamat tinggal…" bisiknya ketika mengunci pintu itu dari luar. Perlahan pemuda itu menoleh ke samping untuk memulai langkah. Namun detik itu juga kedua bola matanya terbuka lebar saat menemukan seseorang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…Kuroko…"

~OoOoO~

Sudah hampir satu jam Aomine menunggu di depan apartemen itu. Ia sengaja duduk di pinggir jalan sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Sesekali bergumam mengikuti nada atau sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di tembok. Namun lama-lama ia sebal juga. Apa Kuroko harus mengumpulkan barangnya selama ini? Bukankah Akashi bilang barang-barang yang diperlukan saja?

Huh! Ini sih kelewat lama namanya.

Aomine mendengus sebal sambil melepas earphone di telinga kanannya. Lalu menatap ke gedung apartemen itu dengan pandangan serba salah. Haruskah ia masuk untuk sekedar mengecek saja? Tapi ia tidak berani. Jika melihat bangunan tinggi itu, rasanya kepercayaan diri Aomine segera runtuh ditelan bumi.

Dia takut. Hei, ada masalah dengan itu? Aomine takut naik lift. Kau puas?

Sampai sekarang ia hanya tak bisa percaya, disana—di dalam semua gedung tinggi, ada sebuah bongkahan besi yang bisa naik-turun membawa manusia di dalamnya. Bagaimana jika mesin itu berhenti di tengah-tegah atau tali penariknya putus begitu saja? Membayangkan hal itu saja mampu membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Tapi Kalau Kuroko tidak segera muncul itu juga masalah. Aomine khawatir. Bagaimana jika para mafia itu menculik Kuroko sebelum si rambut biru laut itu meminta tolong kepada siapapun? Bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi dan Aomine kehilangan Kuroko? Oke, Akashi benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Sial, Tetsu!" Aomine berteriak keras sambil menghentakkan kaki berjalan menghampiri pintu masuk apartemen itu. "Kalau begini terus aku tak bisa diam. Aku masih bisa naik melalui tangga darurat,"

Langkahnya melewati sepasang pintu kaca lobi dimana ia disambut oleh dua orang petugas yang memandanginya curiga. Kedua petugas itu menghadang Aomine, tak mengizinkannya lewat begitu saja.

"Apa?" Kening Aomine mengkerut.

"Kau pria yang sejak tadi duduk diluar? Ada urusan apa disini?" Tanya seseorag dari mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Huh?" Aomine mendengus, "aku ingin menemui temanku. Tadi dia masuk ke sini namun tak kunjung keluar. Jadi aku ingin mengecek keadaannya." Jawabnya malas.

"Apa temanmu itu tinggal disini?"

"Uhm~ Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Dimana?"

"Lantai lima, nomor 402. Nama keluarganya… Kuroko." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memperhatikan dua petugas itu langsung berbicara sesuatu tentang keluarga yang belakangan ini mendapat kunjungan dari orang misterius.

Hanya dengan mendengar saja Aomine paham maksud mereka berdua. Apartemen keluarga Kuroko sempat didatangi oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang mengaku keluarga. Tapi anehnya para petugas apartemen tak pernah melihat keluarga Kuroko kembali ke apartemen itu. Mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan berlibur.

"Ah, bicara soal putra di keluarga Kuroko yang kecil itu," Satu petugas menepuk tanganya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. "Tadi aku melihatnya keluar dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah. Kalau memang dia yang kau cari, sepertinya dia sudah keluar sejak setengah jam yang lalu…"

APA?!

Aomine menganga tak percaya. Tanpa mengatakan terima kasih atau basa-basi lainnya, kakinya berderap cepat keluar dari gedung itu. Jelas kedua matanya berkilat marah akan Kuroko yang pergi tanpa memberikan kabar. Padahal jelas Aomine duduk tak jauh dari gedung itu!

Apa yang anak itu pikirkan?!

Mendadak langkah Aomine terhenti. Wajahnya menegang.

"Tetsu…pergi bersama seseorang?" gumamnya sekali lagi.

Sedetik berikutnya kedua bola mata itu membulat syok. Jelas sekali ia panik sekarang. Kalau Kuroko sampai tak memberikan kabar kepadaya, hanya ada satu jawaban yang terintas di pikiran Aomine.

Dia mungkin dibawa mafia itu!

"TETSU MENGHILANG!"

~OoOoO~

"Kau menghilang satu minggu lebih. Aku benar-benar menghawatirkanmu, Kuroko." Sepasang iris merah Kagami Taiga menatap Kuroko yang tengah menunduk sambil mencengkram gelas vanilla shake miliknya. Pemuda itu duduk dihadapan Kagami, tapi rasanya Kagami merasa Kuroko sangat jauh darinya.

Kuroko tak segera menyahut.

"Kuroko?" panggil Kagami sekali lagi.

Barulah pemuda beriris azure itu memandangi Kagami penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi sehigga aku harus menghilang begitu saja." Jawabnya penuh penyesalan sambil kembali menunduk.

Jawaban Kuroko hanya membuat Kagami menghela nafas frustasi. Bercampur kecewa, jelas. Ia memandangi sahabatnya sekali lagi lebih seksama. Berusaha menemukan kebohongan di gelagat Kuroko. Kagami tahu ada yang disembunyikan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Sejenak tubuh Kuroko terkesiap. Cengkraman di gelas vanilla shake itu menguat dan irisnya bergerak gelisah seraya menatap keluar jendela restoran tempat mereka duduk. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang aneh. "Ada banyak," bisiknya, "dan aku tak ingin melibatkan Kagami-kun. Karena itu aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada Kagami-kun."

"Apa aku bukan temanmu lagi?"

DEG.

Tubuh Kuroko tersentak. Matanya tertuju ke Kagami yang jelas menatapnya tak terima. Kagami marah. Tatapan matanya tajam dan Kuroko benci saat ia menemukan binar kekecewaan yang tampak jelas di kedua mata itu. Ia benci membuat seseorang kecewa karenanya.

"Kagami-kun…temanku. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang tetap tak bisa kukatakan. Aku harap Kagami-kun mengerti." Jawab Kuroko setengah hati.

Desahan pelan meluncur dari bibir Kagami. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi tempat ia duduk. Kedua matanya kini tertuju ke jalan. Tampaknya ada beberapa yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Ia kembali bicara, "Kuroko," panggilnya, "kau tahu, kan? Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, aku tak bisa diam saja." Kuroko hanya mengangguk sekali dan Kagami melanjutkan, "Aku harap kau bisa bergantung kepadaku sekali ini saja. Karena…"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Kagami berhenti bicara. Kuroko terdiam. Kini pandangan keduanya sama-sama tertuju ke kaca dimana ada seorang pemuda berkulit hitam tengah mengetuk kaca jendela di dekat mereka dengan wajah panik.

Kening Kagami sontak mengkerut. Pasalnya ia tak mengenal pemuda itu. Lain halnya dengan Kuroko yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan siapa yang kini seakan tengah berteriak memanggil namanya dari balik kaca itu.

"Aomine-kun?"

Pandangan Kagami tertuju ke Kuroko. Kaget. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ehm~ Begitulah," Kuroko menyesap minumannya dan berdiri. Disampirkan tas olah raga yang tadi ia bawa ke bahunya dan menatap Kagami lagi. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Sekarang aku tinggal di tempat yang berbeda, Kagami-kun."

"Dengan orang itu?" Kagami menunjuk ke arah Aomine dengan ibu jari. Dan Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memegang ponselku kembali. Jika sempat, aku akan mengabari Kagami-kun dan menceritakan semuanya. Untuk sekarang aku harus segera pergi. Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun." Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu membungkuk sekali, lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kagami yang tetap memandangi punggung kecil Kuroko dalam diam.

Tetap. Ada yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Kagami. Pancaran yang ada di kedua matanya menjelaskan ia sangat khawatir, kecewa juga penuh penyesalan saat memandangi Kuroko. Seakan ada yang ia sembunyikan juga dari pemuda kecil itu.

Kagami menyerah. Ia menghela nafas dan langsung berjalan menyusul Kuroko yang sudah keluar lebih dulu dan berbicara dengan pemuda berkulit hitam tadi. Saat itu kembali ada sorot tidak suka di kedua mata Kagami.

"Kuroko," Panggilannya membuat Aomine juga melirik ke arah Kagami. Membuat kedua iris merah dan shapphire itu saling bertemu dan melempar tatapan sinis satu sama lain. Padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi rasanya mereka sudah saling tak suka.

Kuroko menoleh. "Kagami-kun?"

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, hubungi aku." Kagami tersenyum kecil. Ditepuknya puncak kepala Kuroko, diusapnya beberapa kali lalu ia melepaskan rambut biru itu.

Ia kembali melirik Aomine datar lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja.

"Ooi, Tetsu. Siapa dia?"

"Kagami Taiga. Temanku di sekolah." Jawab Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla milk shake-nya lagi. "Kenapa Aomine-kun bisa ada disini?"

"Kenapa apanya?!" Aomine langsung menarik leher Kuroko dengan lengannya. Mengacak rambut pemuda itu sebal sambil menjitaknya sesekali. "Aku berlari setengah mati untuk mencarimu! Aku kira kau diculik mafia, bodoh!"

"Aomine-kun, tolong hentikan itu."

Aomine tak mendengarkan ucapan Kuroko. Tangannya semakin asyik mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko sambil terkekeh senang. Apalagi saat wajah Kuroko menunjukkan ekspresi sebal, itu hanya membuat kekehannya semakin kencang.

Kuroko sangat manis, begitu menurutnya.

~OoOoO~

Kini dua minggu sudah Kuroko berada di rumah itu. Semua semakin terasa lebih baik karena ketakutan yang menghantuinya perlahan hilang. Atas usulan Kise, akhirnya besok pun Kuroko akan masuk ke SMA Teiko. Tempat dimana kelima pemilik rumah itu bersekolah selama ini. Dengan Kuroko yang berada disekitar mereka pasti memudahkan mereka menghindari kutukan aneh itu di sekolah. Apalagi mereka jadi tak perlu pulang awal ke rumah. Banyak yang ingin mereka lakukan saat malam tiba, tentu saja.

Contohnya Kise. Gara-gara kutukan itu, ia yang menjalani profesi sebagai model kadang suka kesusahan sendiri. Ia tak bisa menerima tawaran jika jam kerjanya di atas jam lima sore. Atau Aomine. Dia jadi sulit pergi ke toko majalah sepulang sekolah karena takut kemalaman. Alhasil ia suka kehabisan majalah yang ingin sekali ia beli. Atau Murasakibara. Jika snack dirumah habis dan ia berniat mampir ke toko makanan, ia tak akan bisa berlama-lama karena khawatir ia akan berubah menjadi gagak di dalam toko. Tentu tak ada yang ingin seekor gagak mengacak tokonya, bukan?

Karena itulah dengan adanya Kuroko di sekolah. Mereka tak perlu takut kalau-kalau kutukan itu akan bekerja jika mereka lupa menyegelnya sebelum matahari terbenam.

Kuroko sudah menyiapkan semua yang mungkin ia butuhkan untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah besok. Sejak setelah sarapan tadi, Kuroko ada di kamarnya untuk menata kamar itu. Akashi bilang itu akan menjadi kamarnya, jadi Kuroko ingin merapikan semua barang-barangnya. Akashi juga membelikan satu set meja belajar dan lemari untuknya. Aomine dan Murasakibara yang meletakkannya di kamar itu. Kamar itu tak lagi tampak seperti kamar tamu.

Perlahan pintu kamarnya bergeser. Kuroko yang tengah melipat pakaian menatap Kise yang tersenyum memandaginya di sana.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ayo, Kurokocchi. Ada yang ingin kukenalkan kepada Kurokocchi."

Kepala Kuroko agak dimiringkan saat ia menatap Kise penasaran. "Apa ada tamu, Kise-kun?"

"Yep."

Kuroko meletakkan pakaian yang belum terlipat di lantai. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kise yang tersenyum iseng. Keduanya berjalan di koridor rumah, menimbulkan bunyi kayu yang berderak-derak. Sampai langkah Kise berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang terdengar ramai dari luar.

Pemuda tinggi itu menggeser pintunya. Agar Kuroko bisa melihat ada apa di dalam sana.

Mendadak kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap heran saat ruangan itu tampak ramai oleh keempat pemuda yang tinggal dengannya plus beberapa pria dan wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi.

"Ah, jadi itu putra Hikari?" Seorang wanita bergumam tak percaya sambil memandangi Kuroko lembut.

Kuroko kembali terkejut. Wanita itu mengenal nama ibunya. Kemungkinan besar semua orang yang ada disini adalah…

"Neh~" Kise berjalan masuk lebih dulu, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah Kuroko sambil memasang senyum tulus, "Kurokocchi kemarilah. Tak perlu merasa canggung karena mereka semua adalah orang yang paling mengenal siapa Bibi Hikari."

Kuroko masih tak bergerak. Ia memandangi Kise. Sampai suara berat Aomine yang menertawainya terdengar. Pemuda itu berdiri, berjalan ke belakang Kuroko dan mendorong bahu pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsu? Cepat duduk. Mereka semua tak sabar untuk mengobrol denganmu." Godanya.

Kuroko menurut saja. Ia duduk di barisan yang sama dengan Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Lalu Kise dan Aomine duduk di sebelahnya. Membuat mereka berenam kini duduk dengan membentuk satu barisan dihadapan para orang dewasa yang menatap Kuroko.

Seseorang berambut merah dengan wajah bijaksana yang pertama kali bicara. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Kuroko yang sontak merasa bahwa wajahnya agak familiar. Wajah pria itu agak mirip dengan Akashi. Khususnya rambut merah dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Setelah tujuh belas tahun akhirnya kami menemukanmu, Tetsuya."

Dan cara bicara yang agak mirip dengan gaya Akashi.

Akashi berdeham sekali, "Tetsuya," panggilnya, "dia ayahku." Ujarnya seakan tahu apa yang kini terlintas dipikiran Kuroko.

Sekali lagi mata Kuroko mengerjap tak percaya saat memandangi pria itu. Akashi memiliki karakter dingin yang menakutkan. Tak pernah ia bayangkan kalau ayah Akashi adalah seseorang berwajah bijaksana yang kelihatan baik. Diantara enam pria dewasa yang ada disana. Hanya ayah Akashi yang tampak duduk tanpa didampingi seorang wanita.

Jika semua pria dewasa ini adalah ayah-ayah mereka, berarti para wanita itu ibu-ibu mereka, kan?

Kuroko tak perlu bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya karena sebelum ia berkata apapun, sebuah pelukan langsung membuatnya terkejut. Pelakunya adalah seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan wangi sakura yang merebak dari tubuhnya saat ia memeluk Kuroko.

"Aahh~ Bibi Asaki! Jangan begitu, dong-ssu! Kurokocchi, Bibi Asaki ini ibunya Aominecchi, lho~"

Yang dipaggil Bibi Asaki itu melepas pelukannya dari Kuroko. Memandangi wajah pemuda itu seksama dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sungguh. Sungguh mirip dengan Hikari," bisiknya terharu.

"Dengan Okaasan?"

Asaki mengangguk sambil menyeka air mata yang hendak menetes di pelupuk matanya. "Rambut dan warna bola matamu begitu mengingatkanku dengan Hikari, Tetsuya-kun. Dan ekspresi datarmu ini benar-benar mirip dengan Hideyoshi."

"Hideyoshi?" Aomine bergumam. "Okaasan… Hideyoshi itu?"

"Ayah Tetsuya," Yang menjawab adalah pria berkacamata dengan rambut hijau yang sontak membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan oleh Midorima. Jelas sekali ia ayah dari Midorima. Keduanya tampak cukup mirip.

Kuroko tertegun sejenak. Benar. Ayahnya adalah Kuroko Hideyoshi. Jadi, kenapa mereka juga mengenal ayah Kuroko? Sepertinya hari ini semua yang belum sempat orang tuanya katakan akan terungkap. Tentang keluarga besar Kuroko yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

~OoOoO~

Mereka semua makan malam di sebuah restoran yang telah dipesan oleh ayah Akashi. Tentu saja sebelumnya Kuroko harus rela dicium—di permukaan tangan— oleh lima orang temannya dan ayah-ayah mereka agar mereka tak berubah menjadi hewan. Agak memalukan, sungguh. Jika dicium di permukaan tangan oleh Akashi dan yang lainnya tampak tak terlalu membuatnya tegang. Dicium oleh ayah-ayah mereka jelas lain soal. Ia jadi membayangkan bahwa ibunya dulu yang melakukan tugas sebagai penyegel jadi harus rela dicium oleh mereka semua.

Mereka memesan lima meja dengan masing-masing tiga kursi. Kuroko duduk bersama dengan keluarga Akashi. Satu yang membuat Kuroko semakin penasaran, dimanakah ibu Akashi? Jika para ibu Kise dan yang lainnya datang, kenapa ibu Akashi tidak ada? Apa dia sibuk?

"Jangan hanya termenung, Tetsuya." Akashi Saito menegur keponakannya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja memandangi makanannya. "Apa makanan itu tidak cocok untukmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Maafkan aku," Kuroko membungkuk sekali sambil mulai menyentuh garpu dan sendok yang ada dikedua sisi piringnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Akashi Saito berdeham sekali. Persis dengan gaya Akashi.

Pemuda itu menatap Akashi Seito sejurus. Paham kalau pria paruh baya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Kedua iris merah Akashi Seito tampak sedih sekarang saat ia menatap cairan wine putih yang ada di gelasnya. "Jadi Hikari telah meninggal enam belas tahun yang lalu," mulainya nada dengan penuh penyesalan.

Akashi yang tadinya tak peduli sontak memandangi ayahnya datar.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Iya, Paman."

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Hideyoshi?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu Kuroko hanya diam sejenak. Ia urung menyentuh sendok dan garpu, memilih menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik meja. Ia menunduk. "Otoosan…" Suaranya menghilang. Haruskah ia mengatakannya dengan jujur dimana ayahnya?

"Ayah Kuroko sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Akashi menyela sambil meneguk air dari gelasnya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan pandangan Kuroko yang tampak heran dengan jawaban itu. Akashi mengabaikannya dan memilih menatap sang ayah, "Kami bertemu Tetsuya dua minggu yang lalu. Dia dalam kondisi terluka karena terjatuh dari atas lembah. Jadi kami mengizinkannya tinggal sebentar. Setelah seminggu barulah kami tahu kalau Tetsuya adalah putra Bibi Hikari." Untuk yang berikutnya Akashi tidak berbohong.

Akashi Seito mengangguk sekali. Ia menatap Kuroko, "Jadi begitu. Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahmu sejak ibumu meninggal, Tetsuya?"

"Begitulah."

"Hideyoshi tak berniat menikah lagi, huh?" Nada mengejek kentara sekali dari ucapan itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Akashi mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah sang ayah sedangkan Kuroko menunduk saja.

Kenapa ayah Akashi bicara sedingin itu jika menyangkut soal ayah Kuroko?

"Yah, setidaknya pria itu membesarkan putra Hikari dengan baik. Meski meninggalkannya sendirian untuk urusan pekerjaan bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan." Lanjutnya.

Kali ini Akashi terkekeh sinis, "Lihat siapa yang bicara," nada suaranya menantang, "Seakan-akan Anda tak melakukan hal yang sama, Akashi Seito-sama." Dan itu bukan cara bicara seorang anak kepada ayahnya. Jelas Akashi terdengar mengejek.

Akashi Seito hanya tersenyum ke arah putranya yang memandangnya tajam. "Seijuurou, jaga cara bicaramu." Ujarnya sambil kembali menatap Kuroko, "Apa ayahmu tak pernah megatakan apapun soal keluarga ibumu?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

Satu senyum sinis muncul di wajah Akashi Seito kali ini. Ia meneguk wine-nya sambil menghela nafas. "Tidak heran, Hideyoshi tak ingin putra satu-satunya kembali ke keluarga Asahina. Itu jelas. Karena ia tahu, sekali Tetsuya bertemu dengan keluarganya maka ia tak akan bisa mengambil Tetsuya lagi. Itulah alasan kenapa ia membawa Hikari pergi dari kami semua,"

DEG.

Kuroko tersentak karena ucapan itu. Ia memang tak tahu apapun. Tapi kenapa ayah Akashi mengatakan hal yang tidak enak di dengar begitu? Seakan-akan ayahnya adalah penjahat yang telah memisahkan ibunya dari keluarganya sendiri.

Dari yang Kuroko lihat melalui foto-foto peninggalan ibunya. Sang ibu tampak bahagia hidup dengan ayahnya. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi kenapa kalimat Akashi Seito tampak tak sejalan dengan pikiran Kuroko?

"Kau tentu sudah tahu kalau hubungan kedua orang tuamu itu ditentang." Akashi Seito kembali bicara. Ia tak menunggu Kuroko menjawab dan kembali melanjutkan, "Hideyoshi tidak berasal dari keluarga pilihan. Di keluarga Asahina, selalu memegang tradisi untuk senantiasa menikahkan anak-anak mereka dengan keluarga-keluarga yang bermartabat—dan ayahmu tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Itu sebabnya hubungan mereka ditentang. Hideyoshi hanya seorang orang biasa yang memiliki otak cukup pintar."

"Maaf," Kuroko memotong sebentar, "kenapa Paman tahu sekali tentang ayahku?"

Akashi Seito terkekeh sekali. Tersenyum kecil ke arah Kuroko. "Kenapa? Tentu saja. Aku mengenal Hideyoshi dengan sangat baik. Kami semua—aku, Hikari, Hideyoshi dan keempat pria aggota keluarga kami bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Kami semua sudah saling mengenal." Jawabnya.

Kuroko diam memandangi tatapan mata Akashi Seito yang mendadak muram. Mata itu kini menyimpan banyak kesedihan dan penyesalan yang tak mampu Kuroko pahami. Sekilas mirip dengan mata Akashi saat ia mendengar bahwa ibu Kuroko telah tiada.

"Dan Hideyoshi…" Suara Akashi Seito menghilang, "Aku tak akan bisa memaafkannya." Lanjutnya pelan dengan nada hati-hati. Kalimat yang sontak membuat tubuh Kuroko mematung sempurna.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara orang dewasa ini? Kuroko benar-benar tak paham.

~OoOoO~

Acara makan malam itu selesai agak larut dan para orang tua pun kembali pulang. Begitupun dengan Kuroko dan yang lainnya yang segera pulang karena besok mereka harus pergi ke sekolah. Tapi malam itu Kuroko tak kunjung bisa terlelap. Pembicaraan dengan ayah Akashi membuat pikirannya melayang jauh. Mencoba menembus waktu ke masa lalu hanya untuk mencari jawaban tentang hubungan orang tuanya dengan ayah Akashi.

Jelas dari cara bicara dan apa yang Akashi Seito katakan, ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka dulu. Sesuatu yang membuat ayah Akashi tampak sangat membenci ayah Kuroko. Sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko menemukan keputus-asaan di sepasang manik merah pria itu setiap menyebut nama Hikari.

Tapi apa?

Pikiran Kuroko campur aduk. Ia hanya mampu duduk di koridor taman belakang sambil menatap pemandangan langit. Beruntung bulan tampak bersinar penuh meski tak ada satupun bintang karena langit tertutup awan tebal. Ia berharap duduk seperti ini mungkin bisa membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

Sampai ia tersentak saat sebuah benda tebal mendadak tersampir di pundaknya. Belum sempat Kuroko menoleh, Kise sudah duduk disampingnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Sadarlah Kuroko bahwa benda tadi ternyata selimut tebal.

"Kalau melamun di luar, Kurokocchi bisa masuk angin,"

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsu?" Satu suara terdengar dari arah berlawanan dimana Kise berada. Kuroko menoleh dan melihat Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima sudah berdiri disana memandanginya.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut, "Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan-nanodayo?" Midorima balik bertanya sambil bersandar di pintu geser ruangan dibelakang mereka.

Murasakibara memilih duduk disamping Kuroko sambil mengulum lollipop. Matanya tampak malas saat menatap lurus ke depan. Lalu bergumam, "Rasanya semua jadi susah tidur,"

"Murasakicchi benar," Kise mengangguk. "Semua jadi insomnia hanya karena baru bertemu para orang tua, ya?" godanya kemudian.

Tak ada yang menanggapi Kise karena semua pandangan kini tertuju ke satu arah yang sama. Ke tempat dimana Kuroko duduk. Karena pemuda pemilik manik azure itu hanya duduk diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Sepasang iris itu tampak bingung dan Aomine bisa menebak apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Aomine meloncat turun keluar koridor dan berjalan hingga ia berada di depan Kuroko. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu. "Apa yang Paman Seito katakan kepadamu, Tetsu? Apa sesuatu yang buruk? Aku memperhatikan kalian tadi dan sepertinya atmosfirnya sangat tidak baik,"

"Jadi Aominecchi menyadarinya juga,"

"Aku juga." Midorima menghela nafas dan Murasakibara mengangguk pelan.

Kini kembali mereka menatap Kuroko yang hanya menunduk. Gelagat seperti itu justru membuat keempat pemuda itu semakin curiga. Bagaimanapun mereka mungkin sudah bisa menebak apa yang Akashi Seito katakan tentang orang tua Kuroko dulu. Dan mungkin itu yang membuat pemuda kecil ini tampak bingung.

Kuroko ragu. Ada setitik rasa takut saat beberapa pertanyaan mengusik pikirannya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia harus mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu jika ia ingin mendapat jawaban yang jelas tentang keluarganya.

Kuroko harus mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang pernah terjadi diantara ibuku dan ayah Akashi-kun? Apa kalian tahu sesuatu?"

DEG.

Kecurigaan mereka semua benar. Sudah pasti Akashi Seito mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu para generasi keenam. Bukan berarti Kise dan yang lainnya tak tahu—mereka sangat tahu, malahan. Tapi rasanya agak aneh jika Kuroko langsung mengetahui rahasia itu secepat ini. Mengetahui soal masalah kutukan pergenarasi saja sudah sangat mengacaukannya, ditambah soal masalah hubungan keluarga yang rumit itu.

Midorima menghela nafas sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku pribadi tak akan mengatakan apapun. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu, lebih baik kau langsung tanyakan hal ini pada Akashi," ujarnya datar.

Kise tersenyum tipis dan Aomine menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan. Keduanya tampaknya membenarkan ucapan Midorima. Tak ada satupun yang berniat menceritakan apapun kepada Kuroko sekarang.

"Jadi, memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kan?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

Disampingnya, Murasakibara menumpukan berat tubuhnya di punggung Kuroko. Membuat pemuda kecil itu harus membungkuk sedikit untuk menahan tubuh Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-kun,"

Pria berambut ungu itu mengulum loliipopnya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkannya. Kemudian bicara, "Kalau membicarakan sesuatu antara keluarga Asahina dan keluarga Akashi," suaranya terhenti sejenak, menghela nafas, "Apa Kuro-chin benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin tahu,"

Untuk kedua kalinya tepukan lembut turun di atas kepala berambut biru itu. Dari Aomine. Saat Kuroko menoleh, pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengulas senyum tipis yang sangat tulus.

"Temui Akashi," bisiknya.

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Akashicchi biasanya berada di ruangan itu-ssu," Kise menambahkan. Sontak Kuroko meliriknya dan pemuda berambut kuning yang menyadari hal itu langsung melirik Kuroko dari sudut matanya. Tersenyum. "Kurokocchi pernah nyaris masuk kesana," lanjutnya.

Sejenak Kuroko terdiam untuk memutar kilas balik hari-harinya disini. Tentang sebuah ruangan yang nyaris ia masuki jika saja Aomine tak menahannya. Ruangan yang dikatakan terlarang untuk dimasuki itu, kah?

"Maksudnya ruangan terlarang itu?"

Kise mengangguk. "Akashicchi selalu mengurung diri disana jika ia ingin sendirian. Dan kalau sehabis bertemu Paman Seito atau hal buruk terjadi, Akashicchi pasti ada disana. Jadi kami tahu sekarang Akashicchi ada disana,"

Sebersit perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati Kuroko. Padahal kalau dilihat dari luar, kelima pemuda yang tinggal serumah ini selalu nampak tak akur dan cenderung senang adu debat. Akashi pun selalu bersikap dingin dan tak peduli. Tapi toh ternyata mereka saling memahami satu sama lain tanpa ada satu pihak pun yang harus mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu.

Hubungan persahabatan—atau kekeluargaan yang seperti ini. Hubungan yang mungkin belum pernah Kuroko lihat sebelumnya. Dimana mereka yang bernasib sama hanya memiliki satu sama lain sebagai tempat bergantung.

Ketika pikiran itu melintas dibenaknya, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menatap mereka berempat. Ditepuknya pundak Murasakibara, mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk bangun.

Setelah Murasakibara bergeser, Kuroko langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Akashi-kun. Tapi, apa aku tak menganggunya?" Kedua matanya berkilat khawatir sekarang.

Midorima satu-satunya yang masih berdiri sehingga tatapan matanya mampu menatap lurus ke Kuroko. "Selama kau adalah putra Bibi Hikari, tak ada alasan bagi Akashi untuk melihatmu sebagai pengganggu-nanodayo." Jawabnya ketus.

Kuroko tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengangguk. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun langkah kakinya segera membawa pemuda kecil itu menyusuri koridor, meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang kini hanya memandangi punggungnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah aneh karena Akashi membiarkan Tetsu berada disini padahal kita tak tahu darimana dia berasal," Aomine membuka suara sambil melirik bulan yang kini agak tertutup awan.

Kise mengangguk, "Kurokocchi begitu mirip dengan Bibi Hikari. Kurasa itu alasan kenapa Akashicchi menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang dulu." Senyum yang tadi terpasang diwajahnya perlahan pudar. Kini Kise menunduk menatap bayangannya di permukaan rumput.

"Akashicchi…" bisiknya, "benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu Bibi Hikari suatu saat nanti. Ia kelihatan sangat terpukul saat Kurokocchi bilang Bibi Hikari telah meninggal,"

Tatapan Aomine ikut datar. Murasakibara hanya mengulum lollipop sambil melirik Kise. Sedangkan Midorima kembali membetulkan kacamatanya sambil menatap bulan di langit lepas. Mereka berempat memiliki pikiran masing-masing dalam benaknya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka kini memikirkan Akashi.

~OoOoO~

Suara kayu yang berderak itu terdengar jelas di telinga Akashi, ketika ia sadar seseorang berjalan di koridor tepat di depan ruangan tempatnya berada. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya sebuah lilin yang Akashi letakkan di tengah-tengah yang menjadi penerangannya. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara langkah itu, Akashi meniup lilin agar mati. Membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Pemuda beriris heterokromatik itu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu geser ketika ia menatap sesosok bayangan yang tak lebih tinggi darinya ada dibalik pintu geser.

Akashi tahu siapa dia.

"Akashi-kun," Dan suara itupun terdengar.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi menjawab tanpa membukakan pintu.

Entah bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko, Akashi tak ingin menebaknya. Tapi setelah pembicaraan dengan ayahnya, Akashi tahu Kuroko agak aneh. Pemuda itu tampak menyimpan banyak hal dipikirannya.

Karena Kuroko tak kunjung menjawab, Akashi kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Jawab pemuda itu pelan.

Akashi sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Malam ini mungkin ia harus mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui. Bagaimanapun juga tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan rahasia antara keluarga mereka berdua dari Kuroko. Anak itu bukan lagi orang asing di rumah ini.

Setelah diam yang panjang, pintu geser itu pun bergerak terbuka. Kini Akashi menatap tajam sepasang manik baby blue milik Kuroko yang memandanginya datar.

"Kau ingin mengetahui semuanya?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Apa Daiki atau yang lainnya tak mengatakan apapun kepadamu?"

"Mereka menyuruhku menanyakan hal ini langsung kepada Akashi-kun."

Akashi menghela nafas sambil melirik ke sudut ruangan yang gelap itu. Namun sedetik berikutnya Kuroko agak terkejut karena Akashi langsung menarik tangannya masuk, menutup pintu itu dan membiarkan mereka berdua dikelilingi kegelapan.

Kuroko beringsut mendekati Akashi. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Tapi bukankah aku tak boleh masuk kesini?"

"Itu ketika kami belum tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," Akashi menjawab tenang. "Sekarang tak ada masalah."

"Tapi,"

"Tetsuya," Akashi menoleh untuk menatap wajah Kuroko. Meski gelap, jarak pandang yang dekat itu membuatnya bisa menatap mata teduh itu dengan cukup jelas. Dan Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang ada di dalam ruangan ini." Lanjutnya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang mematung dalam kegelapan.

Ia tak mampu melihat apapun. Semuanya hanya gelap. Mendadak matanya menyipit saat cahaya terang mendadak menyinari ruangan itu. Tampaknya tadi Akashi menyalakan lampu. Butuh seperempat detik bagi Kuroko untuk membiasakan matanya menatap cahaya terang disana.

Kedua matanya mengerjap dua kali. Namun berikutnya tatapan mata itu melebar sempurna. Saat Kuroko menemukan ruangan itu penuh dengan berbagai macam barang koleksi pribadi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Adalah banyaknya foto yang terpasang di setiap bagian dinding. Entah ada berapa dan setiap foto itu menampilkan gambar yang bermacam-macam dari berbagai zaman.

Mata Kuroko langsung tertuju ke satu foto dimana ada satu wajah familiar baginya. Sebuah foto yang menggambarkan lima orang pemuda yang mengenakkan seragam SMA dan ditengah-tengah mereka berdiri seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil yang memakai seragam SMP. Dua dari pemuda itu memegang sebuah tulisan panjang berbunyi, 'Selamat atas kelulusan Hikari-chan!'.

Hikari…-chan?

Jantung Kuroko berdegup cepat. Meski jauh, ia bisa mengenali wajah itu dengan jelas. Meski belum pernah melihatnya, wajah remaja itu tak berbeda jauh dengan wajah dewasa yang ia kenal. Dengan tatapan mata yang lembut, sepasang manik baby blue yang menatap ke kamera dengan senyum tulus. Rambut panjang sepinggang berwana senada dengan rambut Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar sekali ketika ia berjalan maju. Akashi melihatnya dan hanya diam memperhatikan. Tepat ketika Kuroko berdiri di depan foto itu, jemarinya mengusap wajah cantik itu perlahan. Mendadak setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kuroko saat senyum lembut itu begitu memenuhi relung hatinya yang selama ini kosong akan sosok seorang Ibu.

"Ibuku…"

.

.

To be continued~

.

.

**Spoiler!**

"Jika Asahina Hikari tidak menghilang, mungkin kau dan aku adalah saudara di masa depan."

"Karena aku ingin mempertemukan Akashi-kun dengan ibu,"

"Kuroko, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya...Kagami Taiga?"

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets**

* * *

A/N :

Ohayou, konnichiwa tte konbanwa de-ssu(?)~

Gomen atas lama apdet (padahal fic yg lain justru in-progress). Ada beberapa masalah wktu nyelesaiin fic ini soalnya dan mood-swing akut melanda waktu chap ini ditulis. #alasankliseee

Makasih untuk yg udah ripiuw di chap sebelumnya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Family's Curse**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**by InfiKiss**

**Disclaimer : I do no own anything about Kuroko no Basuke.  
**

**AU!/typo(s)/sho-ai**

**Family-Friendship**

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated for all my readers, AkaKuro shipper. For everyone who will take their exam soon.  
**_

_**Chapter full with AkaKuro.**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut saja dan suasana di antara Akashi dan Kuroko sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun. Kini pigura yang menampilkan sosok Hikari telah berpindah di pangkuan Kuroko ketika ia duduk di samping Akashi yang hanya diam memandanginya. Sesekali jemari kurusnya mengusap wajah cantik di gambar itu perlahan, seakan-akan berharap sedikit kehangatan akan merasukinya. Kehangatan sang Ibu.

"Dia cantik," Akashi membuka suara dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, Tetsuya?"

"Hanya melalui foto, itupun tak banyak. Usia pernikahan kedua orang tuaku hanya sekitar satu tahun jadi tak banyak foto Okaasan yang ada di album foto keluarga."

"Apa kau pernah melihat sosoknya yang seperti ini?"

Dan Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya," bisiknya sambil mengusap kembali wajah Hikari yang tersenyum ke arahnya—ke arah kamera.

Setelah keheningan satu menit, Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi. Dilihatnya pemuda itu juga hanya memandang lurus ke foto di pangkuan Kuroko. Wajah Akashi pias, sepasang iris dwi-warna itu menyimpan kerinduan tersendiri yang tak bisa Kuroko jelaskan. Entah kerinduan kepada siapa dan karena apa.

Kuroko menatap foto itu lagi. Menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang mirip dengan Akashi Seito—dan itu memang dia— yang berdiri di samping Hikari. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, lembut, sambil merangkul pundak Hikari yang merapatkan tubuh disisinya. Keduanya tampak sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat malahan.

"Ayah Akashi-kun," Kuroko bicara, "yang disamping Okaasan, kan?"

"Iya."

"Mereka sangat dekat?"

"Sangat."

Lagi-lagi mereka sama-sama diam. Dengan hati-hati Akashi menyentuh wajah Hikari, mengusap refleksi gambar itu pelan sambil menghela nafas. "Kau tau, Tetsuya. Mungkin apa yang tadi Ayahku katakan benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku minta maaf." Sesalnya kemudian.

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tak apa-apa," balasnya. "Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa Ayah Akashi-kun tampak sangat membenci Ayahku. Dan kenapa Beliau tampak sangat…" Kuroko tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Apa yang ia ingin tanyakan tampaknya ia rasa tak pantas.

Akashi mengerti itu. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menarik tangannya dari foto Hikari. "Kau penasaran kenapa Ayahku tampak begitu memikirkan Ibumu, bukan?" Aksi diam Kuroko membuat Akashi bisa menebak jawaban apa yang menggelayuti pikiran pemuda berwajah datar itu.

Sejenak Akashi merileksasikan tubuhnya, bersandar di pinggir pintu geser sambil menatap lampu putih yang menyinari seisi ruang penyimpanan itu. "Kau tau, Tetsuya? Jika Asahina Hikari tidak menghilang, mungkin kau dan aku adalah saudara di masa depan."

DEG.

Kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap keheranan. Ia hanya mampu menangkap sosok Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya. Karena ucapan itu ada banyak pertanyaan berkelebat di benaknya. Kenapa Akashi mengatakan hal itu? Apa yang Akashi ketahui tentang Ibunya? Dan kenapa Akashi tampak begitu menyayangi sosok Ibu yang bahkan Kuroko sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Apa Akashi pernah bertemu dengan Hikari? Tidak mungkin.

Usia Kuroko dan Akashi sama. Akashi hanya lebih tua satu bulan darinya. Dengan kata lain saat Akashi berusia sekitar satu bulan, Asahina Hikari pun meninggal karena melahirkan Kuroko. Itu artinya sama sekali tak ada ingatan tentang bagaimana sosok Hikari dalam memori Akashi, kan?

Sama seperti Kuroko.

Tapi kenapa?

"Aku sama denganmu, Testuya." Akashi memulai bicara lagi. Tatapannya kini tampak sedih, seakan menyimpan begitu banyak luka dan kesepian di sepasang iris menawan itu. Tatapan yang membuat hati Kuroko teriris meski ia tak paham kenapa ia terluka karenanya.

Kini Akashi mengulas senyum tipis. Senyum kesedihan. "Sama-sama tak tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki seorang Ibu."

DEG.

~OoOoO~

Teikou Gakuen berbeda dari Seirin Gakuen—SMU Kuroko sebelumnya—. Gedungnya jelas mewah dan begitu luas, bahkan memiliki tiga gym basket yang sangat besar. Terdiri dari beberapa gedung yang disesuaikan dengan jumlah kelas dan siswa. Memiliki asrama pribadi juga minimarket sendiri. Sungguh sebuah sekolah yang jelas didirikan untuk mereka yang memiliki uang lebih.

Dan ditempat inilah Kuroko sekarang berada. Lebih tepatnya di kelas 1-B. Sebagai anak baru. Di kelas itu ia bersama dengan Midorima dan Kise. Sedangkan Akashi di kelas A, Murasakibara dan Aomine di kelas D.

Di hari pertama Kuroko masuk, jelas ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena ia datang dikelilingi oleh Kiseki no Sedai. Entah apa maksudnya, Kuroko tak paham. Tapi Akashi dan keempat lainnya dipanggil seperti itu oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah.

"Kurokocchi!" Istirahat siang, Kise langsung menghambur ke kursi Kuroko dengan senyum ceria. "Mau ke kantin-ssu? Biar kuajak Kurokocchi berkeliling sekolah. Bagaimana pengalaman pertama hari ini? Apa Teikou menyenangkan?" tanyanya beruntun tanpa jeda. Sedang Kuroko hanya mengulas senyum tipis sambil melirik ke beberapa siswi yang memandangi Kuroko iri.

Midorima juga menghampiri mereka. "Aku tak bisa menemanimu berkeliling, Kuroko. Ada yang harus kulakukan siang ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Midorima-kun. Aku juga tak ingin berkeliling."

"EH?" Sontak Kise setengah menjerit kecewa. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa Teikou membosankan-ssu?" Kedua alisnya turun, tampak seperti seekor anjing yang kecewa karena batal di ajak berjalan-jalan.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku hanya tak terlalu ingin berkeliling, Kise-kun."

"Uuh~" Kise cemberut. "Lalu apa yang ingin Kurokocchi lakukan siang ini?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke Midorima yang berlalu meninggalkan mereka setelah menyatakan diri pergi kepada Kuroko. Kedua pemuda itu kini duduk saling berhadapan.

Sejenak Kuroko berpikir. Lalu ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Akashi. "Di saat seperti ini, apa Akashi-kun ada dikelasnya?"

"Akashicchi~" Kise memutar bola matanya enggan, "biasanya dia ada di ruang OSIS. Meski baru kelas satu, Akashi telah dipercaya menjadi ketua OSIS. Dia memang sangat hebat, ya~" Lalu ia tersenyum sambil menopangan dagu di tangan. Dari senyumnya, rasanya Kise tengah mencoba memahami sesuatu disini.

Diantara Akashi dan Kuroko.

Lalu Kise melanjutkan, "Kalau Kurokocchi ingin bertemu dengannya, akan kuantarkan Kurokocchi kesana."

Kuroko memandangi Kise sejenak. Namun sebelum Kuroko menjawab tawaran itu, sekelompok gadis langsung mengepung Kise dengan membawa sebuah majalah dimana gambar Kise ada sebagai cover. Sontak Kise panik saat mereka berseru-seru sambil menarik Kise, meminta model pirang itu untuk berfoto atau menanda-tangani majalah mereka.

Hal itu membuat Kuroko terpana. Tapi juga ia mendengus lucu.

"Ku-kurokocchi!"

Kuroko berdiri, "Aku akan mencari Akashi-kun sendiri." Ujarnya.

Di tengah kerumunan yang menjejalinya belasan majalah, Kise berusaha meraih Kuroko yang hendak meninggalkannya. "Ruang OSIS ada di lantai tiga, paling ujung gedung utara! Jangan nyasar, Kurokocchi!" serunya khawatir ketika Kuroko hanya mengangkat satu tangan tanda mengerti dan meninggalkan Kise yang kerepotan dengan penggemarnya.

.

.

Lantai tiga, sebelah ujung gedung utara.

Selama perjalanan, Kuroko hanya merenung sendiri. Memorinya memutar kilas balik kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian yang membuat otaknya hanya terpaku kepada sosok Akashi. Senyum pilu pemuda itu, tatapan yang penuh kesedihan, juga kehangatan tubuh Akashi saat ia tertidur di pundak Kuroko. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja membuat dada Kuroko mendadak berdebar aneh.

Semalam Akashi mengatakan semuanya.

"_Hubungan kedua orang tuaku berbeda dengan orang tua yang lainnya. Ayah dan Ibu menikah karena persetujuan keluarga dimana Ibuku tak tahu masalah kutukan keluarga itu. Hampir setiap malam Ayah akan berkelit ada kegiatan diluar dan karena Ibuku juga sibuk, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Sampai akhirnya aku lahir dan rahasia itu terkuak." Begitu Akashi memulainya._

"_Di malam pertama kelahiranku, Ibuku terkejut saat mendapati putranya mendadak berubah menjadi seekor anak kucing berbulu merah. Barulah Ayah menceritakan semua kejadian yang mengikat keluarga Akashi. Tentu Ibuku syok, ia tak mau memiliki suami dan anak aneh yang bisa berubah menjadi hewan. Dan hari itu juga, tanpa peduli bahwa aku masih berusia dua hari, Ibu meninggalkan kami."_

_Saat itu nafas Kuroko tertahan karena kisah Akashi. Dibanding dengan keempat pemuda lainnya, jelas memang Akashi yang paling berbeda. Sifatnya terlalu dingin dan penuh kehati-hatian. Mungkin inilah penyebabnya._

"_Lalu bagaimana setelahnya?" Tanya Kuroko gugup._

"_Aku dibesarkan oleh keluarga Ayahku sedangkan Ayah sibuk dengan segala urusan bisnis keluarga Akashi. Tapi dulu, sejak aku kecil, hampir setiap senggang Ayah akan membicarakan tentang sosok wanita baik hati yang agak ceroboh. Sosok wanita yang katanya sangat ia cintai dan mungkin akan menjadi Ibu yang baik untukku jika ia tak pergi."_

_Wanita itu… Kuroko bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Mungkinkah itu Ibunya?_

"_Sampai akhirnya yang terekam dimemoriku adalah sosok Asahina Hikari yang tampak menjadi figure sempurna seorang Ibu untukku. Aku tak kenal Ibu kandungku, tapi aku tak kesepian. Aku senang setiap kali Ayah menceritakan tentang Bibi Hikari dan bagaimana sifatnya. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Bibi Hikari—sama seperti Ayah."_

_DEG._

_Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Benar saja dugaannya bahwa Akashi Seito…mencintai Hikari. Tapi ia tak pernah berpikir kalau Akashi pun akan jatuh cinta kepada Hikari._

"_Aku selalu memimpikan hari dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu dalam wujud sebenarnya—bukan dari selembar foto. Tak peduli belasan tahun berlalu, impian itu tak kunjung pudar." Suara Akashi menghilang sejenak. Tatapannya pilu, sarat dengan kesedihan. Bahkan suaranya agak bergetar._

_Saat itulah hati Kuroko tercekat. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu dingin dan mengagumkan kini menunjukkan sisi rapuh yang membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu._

_Mereka berdua sangat mirip. Melihat Akashi membuat Kuroko mengingat dirinya sendiri. Tentang bagaimana Kuroko bertahan hidup dengan menjadi tegar meski sesungguhnya ia sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang Ibu yang sangat ia idamkan._

_Tanpa ia sadari, tangan Kuroko bergerak menyentuh pundak Akashi. Saat itu Akashi terkejut, sepasang iris dwi-warna itu langsung jatuh di sepasang manik baby blue yang dalam itu. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling berpandangan._

"_Tetsuya…kau sungguh mirip dengan Bibi Hikari."_

"_Entah kenapa," Kuroko berujar, "aku merasa iri dengan Akashi-kun."_

"_Iri?"_

_Kuroko mengangguk. "Padahal Hikari adalah Ibu kandungku, tapi entah kenapa Akashi-kun tampak jauh lebih merindukan sosoknya ketimbang aku yang putranya. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar tentang Okaasan dari Ayah. Tentang betapa baik dan lembutnya Okaasan. Sama seperti Akashi-kun, aku pun menyukai semua cerita tentang Okaasan. Tapi aku tahu aku tetap tak mungkin bertemu dengannya."_

"_Aku paham kenapa Akashi-kun tampak jauh lebih terluka dan merindukan Okaasan daripada aku. Mungkin karena selama ini Akashi-kun berharap bisa bertemu dengannya sedangkan aku tahu bahwa kami tak bisa bertemu." Kuroko menunduk, menatap lantai kayu dibawahnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Maaf tak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Okaasan…"_

_Ucapan Kuroko jelas membuat Akashi heran sesaat. Ia tak menjawab apapun selain memandangi pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Menyelami betapa mirip rupa Kuroko dengan Hikari yang tersimpan di benak Akashi. Dan perasaan aneh menyelubungi hati pemuda berambut merah itu. Perasaan hangat, tenang dan lega. Seakan-akan harapannya untuk bertemu Hikari hari itu telah terwujudkan meski yang duduk disisinya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Kuroko Tetsuya…_

_Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai akhirnya Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko, sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko langsung tersontak kaget tapi tak menyingkirkan kepala Akashi darinya. Mereka tetap diam._

"_Tetsuya," panggil Akashi lirih, "malam ini saja, tidurlah bersamaku. Apa kau mau?" bisiknya._

_Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kuroko untuk menjawab permintaan itu. Kuroko paham benar alasan Akashi memintanya mungkin hanya karena pemuda itu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya tidur bersama dengan Hikari, sosok yang menjadi Ibu sempurna baginya._

_Kuroko jadi membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Ayah dan Ibunya tidak bertemu. Mungkinkan Hikari akan menikah dengan Seito? Mungkinkah dirinya dan Akashi akan menjadi saudara?_

_Malam semakin larut, kedua mata Akashi tampak semakin berat. Kuroko sadar saat kepala itu bersandar semakin kuat di pundaknya. Nafas Akashi terdengar teratur. Sadarlah Kuroko bahwa pemuda itu telah tertidur sekarang._

"_Akashi-kun?"_

_Tak ada balasan._

_Kuroko masih duduk disamping Akashi yang tidur di pundaknya. Namun perlahan, dengan sangat hati-hati, Kuroko membawa kepala Akashi ke pangkuannya. Membiarkan tubuh itu berbaring disana dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Wajah Akashi tampak begitu tenang dan manis saat itu. Betapa pulasnya ia tertidur. Apa ia sangat lelah hari ini?_

_Tanpa Kuroko sadari seulas senyum menghiasi wajah datarnya. Jemarinya bergerak memainkan helaian rambut Akashi. Diam-diam ia menghela nafas. "Aku tau, saat ini mungkin Akashi-kun hanya menjadikanku pengganti Okaasan. Tapi aku tak keberatan." Gumamnya. "Selamat malam, Akashi-kun…"_

TAP.

Langkah Kuroko terhenti di depan pitu ruang OSIS. Saat itulah ingatannya tentang malam tadi terputus. Namun kini ada satu perasaan bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Perasaan aneh tentang Akashi.

Kuroko…ingin mempertemukan Akashi dengan Ibunya. Dengan Asahina Hikari.

Perlahan Kuroko mengetuk pintu itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, pintunya terbuka dan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tenang keluar. Ia sempat memandangi Kuroko sejenak, lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Mencari Akashi?"

Kenapa dia tahu?

"Siapa yang mencariku, Nijimura-senpai?"

Pemuda berwajah kaku itu melirik ke balik punggungnya, tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang tak bisa Kuroko lihat dari tempatnya berdiri. "Anak baru yang pagi ini datang bersama denganmu dan yang lain."

"Tetsuya?"

Pemuda bernama Nijimura tadi menggeser posisi berdirinya, membuat Kuroko kini menatap lurus Akashi yang duduk di balik sebuah meja kerja yang penuh dengan berbagai macam laporan. Akashi memandanginya heran tentu saja.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Segera Akashi meninggalkan kursinya. Berjalan cepat-cepat menghampiri Kuroko, membawanya keluar dari ruang OSIS agar tak satupun anggota OSIS yang bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Kini pintu ruang OSIS tertutup. Akashi dan Kuroko berada di luar.

"Akashi-kun, apa sepulang sekolah Akashi-kun ada kegiatan?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Selain kegiatan klub basket, aku tak ada kegiatan apapun lagi."

Dada Kuroko berdegup cepat. Ia mengepalkan satu tangan sedangkan satu tangan lain kini menarik lengan panjang blazer putih Akashi. Kuroko agak menengadah untuk menatap sepasang iris menawan milik Akashi yang juga memandangi matanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku…ingin mengajak Akashi-kun ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat Okaasan."

Eh?

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin mempertemukan Akashi-kun dengan Okaasan." Lanjutnya sebelum sepatah kata keluar dari bibir Akashi yang langsung terkatup rapat.

~OoOoO~

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk meyakinkan Kise agar tidak perlu ikut kemana Kuroko akan membawa Akashi. Bahkan pemuda berambut pirang itu terus merajuk dan tak akan diam jika saja Aomine tak menyeret Kise melepaskan lengan Kuroko. Tentu sebelum berpisah Kuroko harus mendapat ciuman kecil di punggung tangannya dari Murasakibara dan Akashi, ciuman lain di puncak kepalanya dari Aomine, ciuman kecil di pipi dari Kise dan Midorima. Sepertinya mereka berlima memiliki part-part faforit tersendiri untuk mencium Kuroko. Ah, entahlah. Kuroko tak terlalu peduli asalkan mereka berlima bisa terbebas dari kutukan itu dalam waktu semalam.

Dan disinilah Kuroko dan Akashi berada. Di stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Akashi melirik Kuroko dari ekor matanya. Mengawasi dan bertanya-tanya kemana anak itu akan membawanya. Kuroko bilang akan mempertemukan Akashi dengan Hikari. Apa maksudnya?

"Tetsuya,"

"Jangan bertanya dulu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko memotong sambil melirik Akashi. Tersenyum tipis kepadanya dengan satu tangan kini menepuk punggung tangan Akashi. "Aku akan membawa Akashi-kun ke tempat Okaasan."

Tentu kening Akashi berkerut. Apa Kuroko akan membawanya ke alam kematian? Jangan konyol, itu jelas tak mungkin. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan membawa Akashi ke tempat Hikari? Sungguh Akashi tak benar-benar menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari kalimat tadi.

Sebuah Shinkansen mulai tampak di ujung rel. Suara roda kereta dan besi rel yang bergesekkan menimbulkan bunyi bising dan membuat beberapa orang yang menunggu segera berdiri di perbatasan peron. Akashi dan Kuroko juga sudah berdiri disana, menunggu kereta besi itu berhenti.

Ketika kereta berhenti, pintu otomatis bergeser terbuka dan memperlihatkan suasana kereta yang penuh dengan pekerja dan anak sekolah. Beberapa orang beranjak turun, menabrak tubuh Kuroko yang tak terlihat. Takut Kuroko menghilang, Akashi langsung meraih tangannya. Menarik Kuroko masuk ke dalam kereta sebelum pintu itu tertutup lagi.

Satu hal yang Kuroko ingat saat itu selain sesak karena berdiri berhimpitan dengan Akashi dan penumpang lainnya. Tangannya terasa hangat. Dan perasaan itu membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup aneh.

.

.

Nafas Akashi tertahan ketika mereka sampai di suatu tempat. Saat itu matahari benar-benar telah terbenam sepenuhnya dan Akashi tetap dalam wujud manusianya. Udara malam semakin dingin, tapi bukan udara yang membuat hati Akashi terasa begitu berat dan sesak.

Sesuatu yang lain yang membuat perasaannya berkecamuk menjadi satu.

Ialah ketika ia memandangi sebuah nisan batu yang berada di hadapannya. Nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama yang familiar namun tak terlalu dikenalnya.

Kuroko Hikari. Sedang bagi Akashi, itu tampak seperti mengukir nama Asahina Hikari.

Makam ibu Kuroko. Makan orang yang dicintai Akashi.

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko berjongkok di depan nisan itu. Mengatupkan tangan sambil memejamkan mata untuk memanjatkan sebuah doa. Ia tak membeli bunga atau apapun untuk diletakkan disana. Sebuah doa, baginya itu jauh lebih dari cukup karena Kuroko sendiri sering berkunjung ke makam itu.

Suasana di antara mereka berdua hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar sayup-sayup, juga suara lonceng kuil yang berdentang pelan. Tubuh Akashi bagai dipaku di permukaan bumi. Sepasang iris heterokromatik itu hanya mampu terpaku lurus ke makam Hikari. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tak bisa memanjatkan sedikit doa untuk wanita itu.

Akashi tak tahu kenapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Berbagai perasaan sungguh campur aduk. Antara lega, sakit, terluka, kehilangan, tapi juga merasa senang. Senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Asahina Hikari, tapi hancur karena sosok yang begitu dirindukan sepanjang enam belas tahun hidupnya kini hanya berbentuk sebuah batu nisan yang dingin.

Setitik harapan kecil yang dulu ia bangun di dasar hatinya. Harapan yang mengisi kekosongan hidupnya tanpa figure seorang ibu. Tentang betapa lembut dan hangatnya sosok Hikari dalam kisah ayahnya. Harapan-harapan itu kini hancur lebur dan terbang bersama angin. Meski sejak awal Akashi mengetahui kematian Hikari telah membuat harapan itu pupus, berdiri di makam wanita itu kini membuat harapannya benar-benar nol.

"Akashi-kun," Sadar akan Akashi yang hanya mematung dibelakangnya, Kuroko pun menoleh untuk sekedar melihatnya. Saat itulah kedua mata Kuroko melebar tak percaya saat memandangi wajah terluka Akashi yang begitu jelas.

Hati Kuroko teriris.

"Akashi-kun," Ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Akashi. Sadar apa yang ia lakukan mungkin telah melukai pemuda yang penuh kepercayaan diri itu. "Akashi-kun, maafkan aku," sesalnya, "aku tak berpikir bahwa Akashi-kun akan tampak begitu terluka jika kuajak kesini. Aku hanya ingin—"

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko terdiam. Kini ia hanya memandangi Akashi yang memandangnya. Tak ada senyum di wajah Akashi. Tak ada emosi apapun yang terlihat. Namun perlahan Kuroko tahu kalau mata itu mengerjap sekali, tampak tengah mengusir satu tetes air yang memaksa keluar. Akashi tak akan menangis dihadapan siapapun. Ia tak akan menangis.

Lalu Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, menggenggamnya erat.

Di dalam hembusan angin malam, Kuroko bisa menangkap segaris tipis senyuman di wajah tampan itu. Akashi menundukkan kepala dan genggamannya di tangan Kuroko semakin mengerat.

"Terima kasih…"

Saat itu kepala Kuroko terasa begitu kosong. Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa atau mengatakan apa. Ia hanya mampu memandangi sosok Akashi dalam diam. Meyimpan betapa rapuhnya sosok itu jika sudah menyangkut tentang Hikari.

Ada sebersit rasa iri dalam hati Kuroko saat ia memandangi Akashi. Iri karena Akashi bisa begitu tulus merindukan, menyayangi dan mengharapkan seorang Asahina Hikari dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Kuroko yang putranya saja tak merasa sampai seekstrim itu. Tapi sekali lagi, perasaan Akashi itu pastilah karena selama ini ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hikari. Entah kapan, suatu saat nanti, Akashi selalu menantikan datangnya hari itu.

Akashi… Benar-benar mencintai wanita yang bahkan hanya dilihatya dari selembar foto saja.

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi wajah datar Kuroko.

"Okaasan pasti menyayangimu." Kuroko tersenyum. "Meski Okaasan tak pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi aku rasa Okaasan menyayangimu. Karena Akashi-kun begitu menyayangi Okaasan bahkan meski Akashi-kun belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya. Jauh dari langit sana, Okaasan pasti tersenyum karena tau ada orang yang begitu mencintainya setulus Akashi-kun."

Akashi… Tulus mencintai Hikari?

Hati Akashi ingin menepis tanggapan itu. Baginya, apa yang ia rasakan bukan cinta sama sekali. Tapi ia juga tak mengelak saat Kuroko menjabarkannya. Mungkin cinta, mungkin juga hanya kekaguman, atau mungkin impian. Yang manapun itu, Akashi bahkan tak benar-benar memahaminya.

Tapi satu hal yang sekarang ia pahami. Kuroko benar-benar mirip dengan Hikari. Bukan hanya warna rambut dan bola matanya saja. Tapi sifat dan kepribadiannya sangat mirip dengan karakter Hikari yang selalu ayahnya kisahkan dulu.

Jika Akashi jatuh cinta kepada Hikari. Apakah mungkin suatu hari nanti Akashi akan jatuh cinta kepada…Kuroko?

~OoOoO~

Sudah benar-benar larut ketika Akashi dan Kuroko sampai di perfektur tempat mereka tinggal. Sejak dua jam yang lalu, ponsel Akashi terus berdering. Pesan dari Kise datang bagai rudal yang tak kunjung berhenti—juga telepon darinya karena Akashi tak menjawab pesannya— membuat Akashi akhirnya mematikan ponselnya. Beruntung Kuroko tipe yang tak pernah membawa ponsel ke sekolah, jadi Kise tak mungkin menghubunginya.

Jika mereka sampai, Kuroko yakin yang pertama ia dengar nanti adalah lengkingan frustasi dari Kise. Ah~ Mungkin Kuroko harus mempersiapkan telinga dan hatinya. Atau mungkin ia harus menyelinap agar tidak bertemu Kise sampai besok pagi?

"Hari ini," Akashi berdeham sekali ketika bus yang mereka naiki kini nyaris mencapai halte tempat mereka turun, "terima kasih, Tetsuya." Lanjutnya pelan sambil beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu bus.

Kuroko hanya mengekor di belakang Akashi tanpa menjawab. Hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ditekannya bel merah sebagai tanda ada penumpang yang hendak turun, bus pun berhenti di halte. Akashi dan Kuroko segera turun dari sana. Halte itu sangat sepi karena wilayah sekitarnya lebih di dominasi oleh semak-semak atau hutan kecil. Jelas wilayah perumahan agak jauh dari sana.

"Maaf sudah membawamu ke makam Okaasan tanpa meminta persetujuanmu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil dan melirik Kuroko yang berjalan selangkah di belakangnya. Baru saja ia berterima kasih, kenapa Kuroko justru gantian meminta maaf. Hal itu yang membuat Akashi tersenyum lucu dengan karakter Kuroko.

Manis…

"Lebih penting dari itu, Tetsuya," gumamnya, "menurutmu apa yang menunggu kita di rumah?"

"Kise-kun yang mengamuk?" Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya.

Akashi tersenyum lagi. "Ryouta yang mengamuk dan sederet pertanyaan tidak penting yang akan Daiki lontarkan. Juga Shintarou yang pastinya akan menatap kita dengan pandangan menginterogasi. Ditambah dengan tagihan snack dari Atsushi—ini yang paling membuatku jengah. Jadi kurasa kita harus mampir ke convenient store terdekat untuk membeli sedikit—ah banyak snack, untuk Atsushi."

Untuk itu Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Akashi benar-benar memahami karakter orang-orang yang tinggal bersamanya. Meski kelihatan mereka tak terlalu akur satu sama lain dan kerap sering bertengkar. Toh kenyataan bahwa mereka terikat takdir dan hidup yang sama membuat mereka menjadi sepupu tanpa ikatan darah. Saudara tanpa ikatan darah. Begitupun dengan Kuroko.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak," Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya berpikir bahwa Akashi-kun benar-benar sangat memahami Kise-kun dan yang lainnya."

"Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kami lahir, Tetsuya. Aku tinggal di rumah itu bersama mereka pun sudah hampir lima tahun. Jika aku tak memahami karakteristik mereka, itu akan sangat mengejutkan bagiku." Balas Akashi sekenanya.

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan, dimana sebuah toko serba ada tampak. Namun langkah Kuroko sontak terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar keluar dari toko itu.

Akashi yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh untuk memandangi Kuroko. "Tetsuya?"

Mata Kuroko tak tertuju ke arah Akashi. Ia menatap lurus ke sosok tinggi berambut meah yang ternyata menyadari kedatangannya. Pemuda itu berjalan bergegas mendekati Kuroko, melewati Akashi begitu saja. Dan langsung mencengkram kedua lengan kecil Kuroko dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kuroko, aku menunggumu sejak petang."

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. "Apa yang Kagami-kun lakukan disini? Dan kenapa Kagami-kun bisa sampai disini?

Kagami melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan menghela nafas. Digaruknya belakang kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Itu hanya cara Kagami mempertipis kecanggungan di sikapnya.

"Maafkan aku." Sesalnya pelan. "Tempo hari saat kita bertemu, aku diam-diam mengikutimu. Dan aku tahu kau ternyata sekarang tinggal di daerah ini. Jadi sejak pulang sekolah aku menunggu di halte, berharap kau datang." Jelasnya panjang.

Namun sedetik berikutnya wajah Kagami berubah galak. "Dan darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini, huh? Kau tidak membolos, kan? Tadi aku lihat pemuda hitam yang kemarin bersamamu sudah pulang lebih dulu!"

Mendapati kecemasan Kagami tentu membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil menengadah menatap mata pemuda itu. "Maaf telah mengkhawatirkanmu, Kagami-kun. Aku ada sedikit urusan sepulang sekolah."

"Urusan?" Kening Kagami berkerut. "Urusan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Kuroko lagi. Sampai akhrinya ia tersentak saat mengingat ada hal apa sampai Kagami repot-repot mencarinya. Saat itu diantara Kuroko dan Kagami sempat melupakan keberadaan Akashi yang tengah mendengarkan keduanya seksama.

Kuroko menatap Kagami datar, "Lalu ada urusan apa Kagami-kun mencariku?"

Saat itu tatapan Kagami berubah serius. Kedua iris merah darahnya menatap fokus iris baby blue Kuroko dalam-dalam, seakan tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku tau sesuatu terjadi kepadamu, Kuroko. Aku tau semuanya."

"Eh?"

"Karena itu, Kuroko. Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji."

Kuroko mematung mendengar ucapan Kagami. Jelas saja Kuroko tak paham apa maksud dari perkataan itu. Tapi sebelum sepatah katapun keluar, ekor mata Kuroko menangkap satu gerakan dari Akashi. Untuk kedua kalinya ia mematung saat mendapati tatapan dingin dan menakutkan yang dihujatkan Akashi kepada Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Akashi dingin dan mengancam.

Barulah Kagami sadar dan menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil namun dengan aura menakutkan yang kini menyelubungi tubuhnya. "Siapa…kau?"

Kuroko ingin membuka suara untuk sekedar mengenalkan Kagami kepada Akashi, tapi lirikan tajam Akashi membuat pemuda itu membatalkan niat. Ia paham betul lirikan itu memintanya untuk tutup mulut. Ah, lebih tepatnya memerintah.

Akashi kembali melirik Kuroko. "Kau…teman Tetsuya?"

Kagami mengerutkan kening lagi dan mengangguk. "Kau…apa orang yang tinggal bersama dengan Kuroko juga? Bukankah ia tinggal bersama dengan orang berkulit hitam itu?"

"Kami bersaudara," jawab Akashi singkat.

Kagami menoleh untuk menatap Kuroko. "Sebenarnya kau tinggal di rumah yang seperti apa, Kuroko?"

"Itu—"

"Apa maksudmu?" Seperti yang Akashi katakan agar Kuroko untuk tetap diam. Saat Kuroko membuka suara, Akashi langsung memotongnya. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Kagami kembali menatap Akashi keheranan karena pemuda kecil itu tampaknya berniat ikut campur dengan pembicaraan Kagami dan Kuroko.

Bagaimana Akashi bisa diam ketika dihadapannya muncul orang asing yang tiba-tiba berniat membawa Kuroko pergi. Seakan-akan memutar kisah lama yang terjadi diantara Ayahnya, Ayah Kuroko dan Hikari dulu. Ketika Ayah Kuroko membawa Hikari pergi dari sisi Ayah Akashi.

Dan Akashi tak akan membiarkan kejadian semacam itu terulang. Tidak ketika ialah yang mengatur semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau mengetahui semuanya?"

Kagami tetap diam. Tapi jelas kini tatapannya tajam dan mengintimidasi ke arah Akashi. Pasalnya pemuda yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu seakan tengah memproklamirkan bahwa Kuroko adalah miliknya dan tak satupun orang diizinkan untuk membawanya.

"Kagami Taiga." Kagami menjawab dingin. "Kau…?"

"Akashi Seijuurou." Balas Akashi tak kalah dingin. "Jadi, jelaskan kepadaku apa maksud ucapanmu barusan. Siapa kau sebenarnya…Kagami Taiga?" Tatapan mata itu seakan mengoyak Kagami sekarang.

Mendengus malas, Kagami pun melirik Kuroko yang masih diam. Ia tak ada niat untuk meladeni Akashi dan segala pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa menjatuhkan Kagami. Ia memang tidak pintar, tapi Kagami bisa melihat jelas yang mana pandangan musuh dan yang mana yang tidak. Berbeda dengan orang tempo hari yang ia lihat—Aomine—, tatapan Akashi lebih jelas kelihatan seperti menatap musuh daripada tatapan kepada orang asing tak dikenal.

"Kuroko," Kagami bicara dengan Kuroko lagi. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Aku datang hanya untuk mengatakan ini. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dan aku akan menjemputmu." Ditepuknya kepala Kuroko pelan. "Lalu akan kujelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

Semuanya?

"Anou, Kagami-kun… Apa maksudnya?"

Kagami hanya tersenyum kecil. "Akan kukatakan apa maksudnya jika kau sudah memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untukku. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagiku." Senyumnya tampak tulus sambil sekali lagi menepuk kepala Kuroko.

Sebelum berjalan, Kagami sempat menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tetap sama. Lalu kembali menghadap ke depan dan berjalan melewati Kuroko. Meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang sama-sama diam itu begitu saja.

Kuroko sejenak memandangi punggung Kagami. Berbagai macam pertanyaan kini mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk bertanya karena saat itu ia sadar ada tatapan mengerikan yang memandanginya. Segera Kuroko menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Ayo beli makanan untuk Atsushi dan segera pulang." Akashi berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam toko serba ada itu.

Sedangkan Kuroko masih berdiri di luar toko. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan hanya karena tatapan dan kalimat Akashi yang begitu dingin tadi. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya mereka tampak begitu dekat dan akur. Tapi dalam waktu sedetik kehangatan Akashi seakan terbang bersama angin begitu saja.

Ada sebersit rasa sesak yang mengumpul di dada Kuroko. Tapi ia tak paham kenapa ia merasakan hal itu.

Kuroko hanya tidak suka ketika ia harus melihat Akashi tampak dingin seperti itu. Karena ketika Akashi bersikap dingin, membuat Kuroko dengan jelas membaca tatapan kesepian di sepasang iris merah-emas miliknya. Dan Kuroko benci itu.

~OoOoO~

Kalimat Kagami terus berputar di benak Kuroko. Bahkan kini membuat pemuda itu sulit untuk terlelap. Beberapa menit yang lalu, jam yang terletak di ruang tengah rumah itu berdentang dua belas kali. Bunyinya menggema ke seluruh rumah dan sayup-sayup sampai ke kamar Kuroko. Jadi sudah tengah malam sekarang.

Kuroko berbaring di atas futonnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa maksud Kagami-kun tadi? Aku tak paham,"

Ia berbalik sambil menghela nafas, menatap cahaya tipis bulan yang berpendar di balik pintu geser kamarnya. Lalu Kuroko kembali mengingat Akashi yang tak bicara dengannya lagi setelah mereka sampai di rumah.

"Akashi-kun marah padaku…"

Ini semua membuatnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Kagami dan Akashi sebenarnya?

Kuroko beranjak duduk sambil menatap ke ponsel biru yang ia letakkan sembarang di atas meja belajar. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia bertanya di pesan kepada Kagami tentang pembicaraan tadi. Ya, tak ada salahnya. Jika Kagami ingin Kuroko menjawab permintaan tanpa alasan itu, maka Kagami paling tidak harus menceritakan sedikit tentang sesuatu yang ia ketahui.

Segera Kuroko berjalan ke meja belajar dan menatap ponselnya. Ada dua puluh lima pesan dan tiga belas panggilan tak terjawab. Pertama Kuroko mengecek panggilan itu.

Ada sepuluh dari ID 'Kise-kun' dan tiga sisanya dari ID 'Kagami-kun'.

Kuroko beralih ke deretan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya yang rata-rata dari Kise dan hanya tampak dua dari Kagami. Namun tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah nomor asing yang muncul di kotak pesannya. Nomor bertuliskan 'Unknown Number' yang mencurigakan. Pasalnya hampir tak pernah Kuroko mendapat pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

Penasaran, ia membuka pesan itu lebih dulu sebelum membuka dua puluh empat pesan lainnya.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : Tetsuya**

**Tetsuya-kun, ini Ayah.—**

Kuroko berhenti di kalimat pertama pesan itu.

Ayah…? Ayahnya? Ayah yang sudah menghilang hampir dua bulan itu akhirnya mengirim kabar kepadanya?

Tangan Kuroko gemetar. Mulutya terkatup rapat selama beberapa detik. Pelaln-pelan ia baca pesan itu dengan seksama sampai akhir. Dan saat itu perasaan aneh menyelimutinya. Kaki Kuroko lemas dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah kacau. Tangannya terkulai ke lantai dan ia menatap kosong lantai kamarnya.

**Tetsuya-kun, ini Ayah. Maaf baru bisa mengirim kabar sekarang karena Ayah tak bisa mengirim kabar dengan ponsel Ayah. Saat ini aku ada di Kyoto untuk beberapa urusan penting. Tentang saja, Tetsuya. Ayah baik-baik saja. Dan kuharap Tetsuya pun baik-baik saja.**

**Ayah akan segera menyelesaikan masalah hutang dengan para mafia itu, Tetsuya tenang saja. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Jika semua sudah selesai, Ayah akan datang menjemputmu dan kita bisa tinggal bersama lagi. Ayah juga telah memutuskannya, jika saat itu tiba kita lebih baik pindah ke Kyoto demi keselamatan Tetsuya.**

**Ayah akan menghubungimu secepatnya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tetsuya. Ayah menyayangimu.**

Jika semua telah selesai… Kuroko akan ikut ke Kyoto bersama dengan ayahnya?

Itu artinya…ia akan berpisah dengan semua yang ada di rumah ini?

Ber-pi-sah…

.

.

To be continued~

.

**SPOILER!**

"Tunggu, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi tak mungkin marah tanpa alasan. Apa Kurokocchi tau penyebabnya? Akashicchi itu tidak mudah marah, apalagi kalau dengan Kurokocchi."

"Dengarkan aku, Akashi. Kau tentu tak mau menyesal jika Kuroko menghilang seperti Bibi Hikari, kan?

"Aku tak berhasil menemukan Tetsu. Dia pergi begitu saja! Sialan kau, Akashi! Jika Tetsu menghilang, aku akan..."

"Aku menemukan ini di depan gerbang sekolah. Ini ponsel milik Kuro-chin~"

...

"Dimana...ini?"

"Maafkan aku. Akhirnya kau terbangun, Kuroko. Ini semua sudah terlambat."

...

"Kagami Taiga... Dia tau dimana Tetsuya sekarang."

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Sorry**

* * *

A/N :

Moshi-moshi! ^^

Lama tak apdet, yah sperti kataku akan apdet lama dan mungkin seminggu sekali. Hehe

ngga ada cuap-cuap gaje. Cuma mau mengatakan ganbatte buat semua yg akan segera menghadapi ujian UAS atau semesteran. May God bless you guys. ^^ Good luck! *tebar lucky item'a midorin*

Makasih untuk yg udah baca di chap sbelumnya.

Review onegai? :3

.

See you next chapter!

Sign,

InfiKiss with love :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Family's Curse**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything about Kuroko no Basuke. It's belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.  
**

**AU! Any kind of OOC-ness, typo(s), a lot of OC(s), Implishit!Sho-ai!**

**Fantasy/Romance/Family/Friendship**

**.**

**Maaf karena lama nggak apdet, berhubung fokus di Unrequited dulu niatnya.  
**

**Tapi dikarenakan banyak yang stress sama Unrequited, maka saya putuskan untuk mengapdet Family's Curse sekarang. **

**Hope you like this~ ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**I am Sorry**

**.**

**.**

Suasana makan di ruang utama sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan. Hening dan tenang. Seakan-akan tercipta sebuah tembok tak terlihat yang mengisolasi Akashi-Kuroko dengan keempat penghuni rumah lainnya. Sedang yang ada dipikiran Kise, Aomine dan Midorima –lupakan Murasakibara, karena ia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan apapun— kini adalah pertanyaan kenapa Akashi dan Kuroko tampak begitu aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Tentu Kise masih ingat betul bahwa kemarin kedua anak itu pergi ke suatu tempat dan pulang agak larut. Begitu sampai rumah, Akashi sama sekali tak mempedulikan Kise yang melemparkan banyak pertanyaan untuknya. Sedang Kuroko memilih langsung istirahat di kamarnya. Gelagat seperti itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa ada yang mereka sembunyikan. Itulah yang membuat Kise penasaran sekarang. Padahal sebelum mereka pergi kelihatannya mereka baik-baik saja, kok.

"Uhh~" Kise membuka suara ragu-ragu, "kemarin Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi dari mana-ssu?"

Suara sumpit kayu yang Akashi gunakan beradu dengan mangkuk sup tofunya. Ekor matanya melirik tajam Kise seakan mengatakan tutup-mulut-atau-kubunuh-kau. Tentu lirikan itu saja sudah seperti pisau yang nyaris meregangkan nyawa Kise dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Lalu Akashi kembali menyantap sarapannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

Diam-diam Kise beringsut mendekati Aomine. "Seram-ssu~"

"Dia 'kan Akashi, Bodoh!"

Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil menjunjung sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk kelinci merah muda. Mengarahkan boneka itu ke tempat Kuroko duduk dan bicara, membuat seakan-akan si boneka itu yang berbicara. "Kuroko, hari ini akuarius berada di posisi terakhir Oha-asa. Luky item-mu adalah ponsel, jadi bawa ponselmu." Apa yang ia lakukan jelas menarik perhatian semua orang di ruang makan.

Kuroko hening sejenak. Matanya mengarah lurus ke boneka kelinci di tangan Midorima. "Aku tak suka sekolah membawa ponsel, Midorima-kun." Jawabnya seakan-akan kelinci itu adalah Midorima sendiri.

Sambil menaikkan kacamatanya lagi, Midorima membalas, "Tapi itulah lucky item Aquarius. Jika kau tak membawanya kau akan sial. Oha-asa tak pernah salah."

Jelaslah Aomine langsung mendecakkan lidah—mengejek. Mulut pemuda berkulit hitam itu mengimitasi gaya Midorima dengan sedikit berlebihan. Dan berakhir dengan aksi lemparan boneka kelinci dari Midorima yang mendarat tepat di atas kepala Aomine.

"Ooi, Midorima!"

"Jangan menggangguku, Aomine. Hari ini Virgo terletak di posisi kedua terbawah. Aku tak mau memberitahukan apa lucky itemmu hari ini."

"Ck, persetan dengan lucky item. Satu-satunya yang bisa menumbangkanku hanya diriku sendiri!" balas Aomine sok.

Midorima melirik Aomine malas sambil menghela nafas. Sungguh tak ada gunanya menanggapi Aomine sepagi ini. Terserahlah apa kata Aomine, Midorima tak mau peduli. Tapi kenapa dia malah peduli kepada Kuroko? Ah, abaikan saja~ Anggaplah itu cara Midorima berterima kasih karena setelah Kuroko ada disini ia tak perlu terkena kutukan konyol itu di malam hari.

Perdebatan kecil itu otomatis berhenti saat Akashi meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya di atas meja. Tanpa bicara apapun, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sepeninggalnya ruangan itu sontak hening.

"Akashicchi memang cool, tapi ini sih kelewatan cool~" Kise bergumam. Tapi lirikannya tertuju ke arah Kuroko yang kini tampak murung. Nasi yang ada di mangkuknya tak kunjung habis sejak tadi.

Yang Murasakibara lihat bukan ekspresi Kuroko, ia melirik nasi di mangkuknya. "Kuro-chin sudah kenyang? Apa nasinya mau dihabiskan?" Raksasa itu masih kelaparan rupanya. Sungguh menakutkan padahal dia sudah menghabiskan empat mangkuk nasi.

Kuroko langsung menyodorkan mangkuknya ke Murasakibara. "Silahkan, Murasakbara-kun."

Serius, ada yang janggal.

"Ooi, Tetsu."

Tatapan Kuroko tertuju ke Aomine yang memandanginya lurus. Manik biru malam itu tampak menginterogasi dirinya. Seakan hanya dengan menatap begitu Aomine bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Kuroko. Aomine menopangkan dagu dan mendengus dengan nada sok tahu.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Akashi, kan?" tebaknya kemudian.

Bagus. Akhirnya ada yang mengatakan hal itu. Kise dan Midorima sama-sama menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan kini barulah Murasakibara menatap Kuroko penasaran karena ia satu-satunya yang baru menyadarinya. Dasar telmi.

Awalnya Kuroko diam saja. Ia menunduk sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat karena ia bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Apalagi kepada orang yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko menghela nafas sambil berkata, "Sepertinya Akashi-kun marah kepadaku."

Wow?! Akashi Seijuurou marah kepada Kuroko Tetsuya yang diklaim baik hati? Lebih lagi Kuroko ini kan putera tunggal Bibi Hikari mereka. Kok bisa Akashi marah ke pemuda paling manis di rumah itu?

Kise tentu terkejut. Kacamata Midorima langsung merosot. Murasakibara sempat berhenti menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya selama sedetik, setelah itu lanjut makan dengan memandangi Kuroko penasaran. Sedangkan kening Aomine hanya mengkerut tak percaya dengan jawaban Kuroko.

Buru-buru Kise beringsut ke tempat Kuroko duduk. "Apa Kurokocchi yakin, Akashicchi marah padamu?" tanyanya tak percaya dan Kuroko memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Kali ini Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara jelas saling berpandangan untuk bertukar pikiran.

Kuroko menunduk. Kini kesedihan jelas terpancar di kedua manik indahnya. "Aku tak tau kenapa Akashi-kun sampai marah. Tadi pagi aku mencoba menyapanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf, tapi Akashi-kun mengacuhkanku."

Pahamlah Kise dan yang lain alasan kenapa mood Akashi buruk sejak tadi pagi.

Kini yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanya detik jarum jam. Tak ada yang menyendok makanan lagi dan sama-sama menatap Kuroko yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sampai akhirnya Kise tersenyum saat ia melihat Kuroko yang tampak sedih. Ditepuknya pundak Kuroko lembut, "Tunggu, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi tak mungkin marah tanpa alasan. Apa Kurokocchi tau penyebabnya? Akashicchi itu tak mudah marah, apalagi kalau dengan Kurokocchi." Ujarnya berusaha kalimat itu bisa membuat perasaan Kuroko lebih baik.

Kini manik langit itu memandangi Kise datar. Otaknya tampak begitu memikirkan kata-kata Kise. Kuroko tahu Akashi bukan orang yang gampang marah. Sekalinya ia marah pasti ada alasan yang jelas. Tapi masalahnya, apa alasan itu? Kuroko sama sekali tak tahu.

Apa karena Kagami?

"Humm~ Tapi aku tak tau kenapa Akashi-kun marah kepadaku…" jawab Kuroko pelan.

Untuk satu jawaban itu, tak ada lagi yang benar-benar bertanya kepada Kuroko. Namun mereka tetap berharap, jikalaupun Akashi marah semoga saja amarahnya segera mereda. Bagaimanapun juga tak satupun dari mereka yang menginginkan Kuroko pergi dari rumah itu jika sang ketua Yakuza—oke, Akashi bukan Yakuza— pada akhirnya mengusir Kuroko dari rumah.

Oh, ayolah~ Apapun bisa terjadi karena yang marah itu seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

~OoOoO~

Tak banyak yang bisa Kuroko lakukan selain melamun selama pelajaran berlangsung. Midorima dan Kise jelas yang paling tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu, mengingat hanya mereka yang berada di kelas yang sama. Sesekali Kise akan mencolek lengan Kuroko, tapi yang ia dapat hanya lirikan tak peduli dan akhirnya Kise berhenti mengganggu Kuroko.

Sampai jam istirahat siang berbunyi.

"Kurokocchi," Sepasang alis kuning Kise turun. Jika begini, rasanya mudah membayangkan pemuda pirang ini berubah menjadi seekor anjing yang tampak sedih. Ia berjongkok di samping meja Kuroko, meletakan kedua tangan di pinggir meja dan menyandarkan dagunya untuk menatap Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi benar tidak apa-apa-ssu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun." Meski menjawab seperti itu, wajah Kuroko masih tampak murung. Lebih datar dari biasanya dan entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas tadi.

Midorima menghampiri mereka sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. "Kau bawa ponsel-nanodayo?" Masih saja soal lucky item.

Sambil menengadah menatap Midorima, Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku membawanya, seperti saran Midorima-kun." Senyumnya tipis dan entah kenapa membuat Midorima langsung salang tingkah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sudut kelas.

Kise masih setia dengan posisi anjing sok imut ala kadarnya. "Mau bicara dengan Akashicchi...?"

Ide yang buruk.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tadi pagi saat berpapasan di koridor, Akashi-kun hanya melirikku sekilas lalu berlalu begitu saja." Digenggamnya erat kedua tangannya sambil terus mengingat kesalahan apa yang Kuroko buat kepada Akashi.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kemarin ia hanya bicara sebentar dengan Kagami lalu mereka berpisah begitu saja. Memang Akashi tampak aneh setelah itu, mungkin dia tak menyukai Kagami. Tapi jika benar, apa alasannya mengacuhkan Kuroko seharian ini? Bicara pun sepertinya percuma kalau yang menjadi subjek hanya akan menghindarinya begitu saja. Padahal sebenarnya siapa pun jelas tahu bahwa lari dari masalah sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, Midorima bicara lagi. "Kalau begitu biar aku bicara dengan Akashi." Ujarnya cepat sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kise yang terpana.

Tumben Midorima baik hati...

Kise kembali memperhatikan Kuroko yang menatap lurus ke mejanya. Bisa dibilang ini kali pertama Kise melihat pemuda yang identik dengan warna langit itu kelihatan begitu ekspresif, meski Kise sendiri tak tega kalau yang ditunjukkan justru ekspresi sedih dan bingung begitu. Melihat Kuroko seperti ini membuat Kise jadi lucu sendiri.

Diam-diam Kise tersenyum. "Kurokocchi," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Sekali-kali boleh kok menunjukkan perasaan Kurokocchi begitu saja." Balas Kise samil beringsut berdiri. Kini ia meregangkan pinggangnya yang pegal-pegal karena berjongkok selama beberapa detik. Kemudian kembali tersenyum ke arah Kuroko yang masih setia menunggunya.

Sampai sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di puncak kepala Kuroko. Kise mengacak rambut biru itu penuh sayang. "Karena biasanya Kurokocchi selalu kelihatan emotionless, aku terkadang bingung dengan apa yang Kurokocchi rasa dan pikirkan. Sekali-kali kelihatan sedih, kelihatan bahagia secara utuh atau mungkin menangis—itu bukan dosa 'kan? Jadi sering-seringlah tunjukkan sisi Kurokocchi yang jujur dihadapan orang lain begini." Lanjut Kise apa adanya.

Kalimat panjang itu membuat Kuroko hanya mampu menatap Kise lekat-lekat, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu kepada Kuroko. Dan orang itu adalah Kise. Membuat Kuroko sadar ternyata waktu sebulan lebih ternyata bisa membuat Kise jadi begitu memahami karakteristiknya.

Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima bahkan Murasakibara. Mereka berlima sungguh memperlakukan Kuroko seperti bagian dalam hidup mereka. Bukan sebagai orang asing. Tapi sebagai teman. Sebagai keluarga.

~OoOoO~

"Aku sebenarnya ogah harus membujukmu begini, tapi paling tidak katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu marah dengan Tetsu." Aomine menguap sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran jendela koridor tepat di depan kelas Akashi. Murasakibara berdiri disampingnya dengan sekardus pocky coklat ditangan.

Akashi melirik Aomine sinis. "Jangan ikut campur, Daiki." Seperti biasa, intonasi suaranya dingin dan tenang, cenderung mengintimidasi malahan. Meski begitu sebenarnya hati Akashi tercekat juga dengan ucapan Aomine tadi.

Benarkah Akashi marah pada Kuroko?

"Aku bukannya ikut campur. Tapi ini sangat mengganggu, kau tau?" balas Aomine lagi.

Sejenak Akashi diam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus masuk melalui jendela di depannya. Bayangan tentang pemuda berambut biru itu bermain di otaknya, membuat Akashi sebal untuk hal yang bahkan belum disadarinya.

Akhirnya Akashi menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku tak benar-benar marah dengan Tetsuya." _Tapi bukan berarti aku benar-benar tak marah terhadapnya. _Akashi melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Lalu?" Satu alis Aomine naik saat ia memandangi Akashi heran. Dicondongkannya tubuh ke samping, mendekat ke Akashi yang kelihatan bersiap membuka suara lagi.

Namun yang terdengar hanya dehaman kecil dan jawaban singkat, "Aku hanya kesal. Itu saja."

Kesal? Aomine sungguh tak bisa memahami jalan pikiran mahluk berambut merah satu ini. Tapi kalau Akashi sendiri tak mau mengatakan alasannya, percuma juga menguliknya lebih jauh. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban memuaskan, Aomine mungkin akan mendapatkan benda tajam melayang ke arahnya kalau membuat Akashi marah.

"Terserah, deh," Malas berurusan lebih jauh, Aomine langsung berdiri dan mendengus pelan. Kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah meninggalkan Akashi dan Murasakibara berdua tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sepeninggal Aomine, Murasakibara hanya melirik Akashi datar. Tampaknya pria ungu itu tengah membaca ekspresi Akashi yang terbilang tengah berpikir serius. Murasakibara Atsushi memang pemuda paling tak sensitif—bahkan cuek— untuk hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi tentu dia tak akan benar-benar masa bodoh kalau dua manusia paling imut dihidupnya—Akashi dan Kuroko— tengah mengalami masalah remaja semacam ini. Sebenarnya dia agak risih juga melihat dua orang yang biasanya kelihatan begitu intim sekarang tampak bermusuhan begitu.

"Aka-chin benar baik-baik saja dengan Kuro-chin?" tanya raksasa ungu itu sambil memakan satu stik pocky.

Ditanya begitu oleh Murasakibara jelas membuat Akashi tersudut. Oke, bahkan pemuda paling malas itu ikut menginterogasinya begini. Apa Akashi tak diizinkan masuk ke wilayah privasi yang tanpa gangguan, huh? Ayolah~ Jika Akashi marah kepada Kuroko, bukan berarti yang lain berhak ikut campur 'kan?

Tapi jelas Akashi tak akan melancarkan protes semacam itu. Paling tidak—tidak kepada Murasakibara.

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, Atsushi." Akhirnya Akashi mengaku. Kalau bicara dengan Murasakibara, rasanya sedikit lebih mudah daripada bicara dengan Aomine. Meski lamban dan berpikiran apa adanya, tapi justru itulah yang membuat ucapan-ucapan simpel Murasakibara terkesan logis dan tidak basa-basi.

Murasakibara selalu jujur. Itu yang Akashi tahu.

"Uhmm~ Apa itu, Aka-chin?"

Akashi menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Satu tangan kini diposisikan di atas dadanya, mencengkramnya pelan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan antara bingung dan kecewa. "Ada yang aneh...tapi aku tak yakin dengan perasaan ini. Saat melihat Tetsuya kemarin..."

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta 'kan, Akashi?"

DEG.

Teguran blak-blakan itu sontak membuat Akashi dan Murasakibara menoleh dan menemukan Midorima sudah berdiri satu langkah di dekat mereka. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menaikkan kacamatanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Akashi.

_Jatuh...cinta? Dengan Tetsuya? _Mata Akashi mengerjap sekarang. _Mustahil..._

"Aku...tak mengatakan aku jatuh cinta, Shintarou." Akashi berkilah. Berusaha sebisanya untuk menjaga intonasi suaranya yang kedengaran ragu sekarang. Meski bilang begitu, sekarang tampak ada perang batin dalam diri Akashi. Pertanyaan Midorima bagai menusuk jantungnya cepat dan membuat otaknya tak bisa berpikir secara logis.

Tapi bukankah itu memang efek dari perasaan yang disebut 'cinta'?

Sial! Akashi tidak bisa berkelit bahkan dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Kuroko yang kini menggelayuti benaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau merasa aneh? Kuroko bilang kalian kemarin bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kagami-kun lalu kau mulai berubah aneh. Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan teman lama Kuroko?" Midorima masih asyik menyelidik Akashi rupanya.

Tak ada jawaban dari pemilik mata heterokromatik itu. Digantikan dengan ia yang menyeringai lurus ke depan. Mengingat Kagami spontan membuat kepalanya terasa mendidih. Ia ingat betul apa yang Kagami katakan. Dia mengajak Kuroko ikut dengannya. Dia berniat mengambil Kuroko darinya. Jangan bercanda!

_Tunggu.._. Pikiran itu membuat Akashi tercengang sendiri. Kenapa dia merasa marah karena Kagami ingin mengambil Kuroko darinya? Kenapa Akashi merasa tak rela membiarkan Kuroko pergi?

Kenapa?

"Dengarkan aku, Akashi. Kau tentu tak ingin menyesal jika Kuroko menghilang seperti bibi Hikari 'kan?"

_Menghilang..._

"Aku tak mau Kuro-chin menghilang," Murasakibara murung sekarang sambil memegangi pocky-nya. "Bukan karena Kuro-chin bisa menyegel kutukan kita, tapi aku merasa begitu Kuro-chin ada di rumah rasanya jadi menyenangkan. Rasanya rumah itu terasa lengkap, seperti foto para Ayah dimana Bibi Hikari masih ada di sana." Ungkapan jujur Murasakibara membuat seulas senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Midorima. Tampaknya ia puas dengan ucapan pemuda ungu itu karena ucapannya berhasil membuat Akashi kelihatan lebih kepikiran dari sebelumnya.

"Lagipula Kuro-chin orang baik..." Kini Murasakibara tersenyum tipis.

Akashi masih terdiam begitu saja. Ia tahu apa yang Midorima dan Murasakibara katakan memang benar. Mungkin Akashi lah satu-satunya yang benar-benar merasakan arti Kuroko di rumah itu. Karena Kuroko yang mengangkatnya dari penantiannya yang panjang terhadap Hikari yang begitu ia sayangi. Karena Kuroko adalah putera dari Hikari yang begitu dicintai Akashi.

Kuroko berharga. Jadi itulah alasan Akashi tak ingin Kuroko pergi. Dan itu juga alasan yang membuat Akashi marah kepada Kagami yang ingin mengajak Kuroko pergi. Kuroko tak akan pergi. Mereka tak boleh lagi kehilangan keturunan keluarga Asahina yang terakhir.

Paling tidak itu tak akan terjadi jika disini Akashi-lah yang memimpin.

~OoOoO~

Langit sudah mulai dipenuhi garis-garis oranye dimana matahari sudah semakin temaram. Langit agak mendung sore ini, tapi ramalan cuaca tak mengatakan bahwa hujan akan turun. Di sore itu, tinggal jam kegiatan klub yang tersisa. Jadi Kuroko hanya bisa duduk sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Sesekali menghitung beberapa helai daun yang jatuh dari ranting atau menebak-nebak jenis serangga yang melintas di depannya.

Ia tak bergabung dengan klub manapun sedangkan Kise dan keempat lainnya menjadi anggota reguler tim basket Teikou. Karena itu setiap pulang sekolah yang bisa Kuroko lakukan hanya menunggu. Biasanya dia akan menunggu di tempat paling dekat dengan gyn, tapi mengingat sikap menakutkan Akashi membuat pemuda itu urung berada disana sekarang.

Dipandanginya langit sembari ia mengingat-ingat sang Ayah dan Ibu. Rasanya masih belum percaya kalau hidupnya yang awalnya biasa kini tampak begitu menakjubkan. Pertama, sang Ayah menghilang dan meninggalkan banyak hutang, membuat Kuroko jadi buronan mafia. Lalu bertemu dengan kerabat Ibu yang bahkan belum pernah Kuroko lihat sebelumnya. Dan sekarang ia harus mendapati Kagami yang entah kenapa berusaha mengajaknya pergi tanpa alasan jelas.

Ada apa dengan hidup normalnya? Semua jadi terkesan bagai mimpi...

Dan sekarang Kuroko harus dipusingkan dengan Akashi yang marah.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan banyak udara, lalu menghembuskannya sekali. Ia membuka matanya dan saat itulah sepasang iris baby blue itu melebar saat menemukan Aomine sudah menunduk dihadapannya.

"Aomine-kun...?"

Aomine tersenyum. Ia berjongkok kini dan menepuk kepala Kuroko sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tetsu?"

"Menunggu kalian semua selesai latihan basket. Aomine-kun sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu." Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengulas senyum lebih lebar dan beringsut duduk di samping Kuroko yang memandanginya keheranan. "Aku merasa malas latihan. Jadi aku ingin menemanimu saja."

"Apa tak apa-apa? Aomine-kun tak seharusnya membolos."

"Masa bodoh," Aomine menatap lurus ke langit saat ia bersandar di pinggir tembok sekolah. Kedua tangan dijadikan bantalan di belakang kepalanya. Sepasang iris sapphire itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan Kuroko bisa merasakannya.

"Aomine-kun," panggilnya dan Aomine menoleh. "Ada apa? Kelihatannya Aomine-kun memikirkan sesuatu."

Senyum Aomine pudar. Matanya berubah serius sekarang. "Tetsu...kau tak akan meninggalkan kami 'kan?"

Huh? Kenapa mendadak Aomine menanyakan hal itu kepadanya?

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya dari Aomine. "Kenapa Aomine-kun bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Waktu aku melihatmu bersama teman lamamu itu, entah kenapa aku merasa kau akan meninggalkan kami. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa merasa begini, tapi itulah nyatanya." Aomine jarang sekali bicara jujur, apalagi di hadapan orang lain. Tapi kali ini ia ingin jujur kepada Kuroko dengan sesuatu yang agak mengganggunya. Ia ingin sang subjek tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya dan mungkin pikiran saudaranya yang lain.

Mereka tak ingin kehilangan Kuroko. Dan alasan kenapa Aomine mengatakannya juga tak sedikit karena ia menguping pembicaraan Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara tadi.

Kuroko diam sejenak. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena kekhawatiran Aomine terbilang masuk akal. Jika mengingat pesan sang Ayah waktu itu, Kuroko merasa akan tiba hari dimana mereka semua harus berpisah. Tapi apa mereka benar akan berpisah?

"Aku..."

TRRRT~

Belum sempat Kuroko bicara, suaranya terinterupsi oleh suara getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Kuroko segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat satu ikon pesan dari nomor Kagami disana.

"Kagami-kun...?"

Nama itu membuat Aomine melirik Kuroko penasaran. "Ada apa?" Dan sebersit perasaan kesal menyelimuti hatinya saat ia mengingat sosok Kagami tempo hari yang menculik Kuroko selama satu jam darinya.

"Ada pesan dari Kagami-kun," Kuroko mulai sibuk membuka pesan itu dan membaca sederet kata-kata yang terpampang disana.

**-Kuroko, aku ada di depan sekolahmu sekarang. Bisa kah kau menemuiku?-**

Singkat.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut saat ia menatap Aomine. "Kagami-kun ada di depan sekolah dan bilang ingin menemuiku. Mungkin aku harus kesana sebentar dan kembali kesini lagi. Aomine-kun kembalilah ke gym," Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil menarik tas sekolahnya dan berdiri. Ditepuknya celana panjang hitam yang penuh dengan rerumputan.

Aomine ikut berdiri. Tatapannya jelas tak suka saat ia memandangi Kuroko. Tapi ia juga tak punya hak untuk melarang Kuroko agar tidak menemui Kagami.

"Kalau begitu—" Kalimat Kuroko terputus saat Aomine langsung menarik tangannya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Kuroko. Saat itu waktu berjalan begitu lambat, membuat Kuroko harus terpana dengan apa yang Aomine lakukan. Rasanya kedua kaki Kuroko lemas seketika. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Aomine mencium puncak kepala Kuroko, tapi jelas kali ini terkesan berbeda.

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Kuroko. Kini ia menepuk kepala Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tunggu kami sepulang sekolah dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum kami sampai. Kau mengerti 'kan, Tetsu?" Terdengar seperti perintah yang mengatakan bahwa Kuroko tak boleh menghilang tanpa kabar seperti tempo hari.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan dengan wajah datar. "Aomine-kun seperti kakakku saja..." godanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "Sampai nanti, Aomine-kun." Dan Kuroko berpaling, berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berdiri terpaku memandangi pudak kecil yang semakin menjauhinya. Firasat Aomine buruk, itu sebabnya ia mengantisipasi mencuri kecupan sebelum matahari terbenam nanti.

Mengingat Kagami jelas membuat Aomine merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi Aomine sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun kepada Kuroko. Setidaknya sebelum dugaan-dugaannya itu terjawab sempurna.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja Kuroko sampai di pintu gerbang Teikou yang terbilang kosong. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menemukan Kagami, tapi tak ada siapapun disana selain sebuah Sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Jalan sore itu terhitung sangat sepi. Dimanapun Kuroko mencari, sosok Kagami tetap tak berhasil ditemukannya. Ini jelas aneh. Tidak mungkin Kagami mengerjai Kuroko.

"Tidak ada. Apa Kagami-kun menunggu di tempat lain," Kuroko berniat masuk kembali ke sekolah sambil menatap ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Kagami.

Namun saat itulah tubuhnya tersentak saat sesuatu bertegangan tinggi menempel di tengkuknya. Setrum yang cukup kuat untuk membuat tubuhnya oleng dan kesadarannya menghilang dengan cepat. Kuroko masih sempat sadar saat tubuhnya tak jatuh berdebum di aspal, melainkan ditahan oleh seseorang. Sayang Kuroko tak mampu membuka matanya saat itu.

"Kita mendapatkannya," Hanya itu yang Kuroko dengar sebelum kegelapan menguasai dan kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

~OoOoO~

Matahari nyaris terbenam penuh ketika Akashi dan yang lainnya berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Kelihatannya mereka semua tampak segar karena sudah mandi. Latihan hari ini sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya karena mood Akashi yang sedang jelek. Hanya saja Akashi tetap mengakhirinya sebelum matahari terbenam karena ia ingat dia dan keempat sepupunya masih belum tersegel oleh Kuroko. Beruntung Kise sempat mengirim pesan kepada Kuroko kalau mereka akan sedikit terlambat dan meminta Kuroko menunggu mereka di tempat biasa agar tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya.

Ketika berjalan keluar dari gym, Kise masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengecek semua e-mail masuk yang rata-rata dari penggemarnya. Namun keningnya mengkerut saat pesan yang ia cari tak ada.

"Kurokocchi tak membalas pesanku-ssu." Lapornya sambil menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan sosok pemuda kecil yang masih belum kelihatan itu. Beberapa anggota basket keluar melewati mereka. Sempat memberikan salam dan hormat kepada Akashi selaku kapten, lalu mereka berlalu begitu saja. Membuat gym sekarang kosong dan menyisakan kelima orang itu di depan pintunya.

"Mengingat sifatnya, mungkin ia malas-nanodayo. Biasanya dia menunggu di depan gym."

"Tapi Kurokocchi tak menunggu di depan gym!" Kise protes sambil menatap Midorima yang kelihatan tak peduli meski kini ia sudah ikut menolehkan kepala untuk mencari Kuroko. "Ini pasti gara-gara Akashicchi," Kemudian merengut sambil melirik Akashi takut.

Akashi mendengus, "Kenapa aku, Ryouta?"

"Kalau Akashicchi tidak marah pasti Kurokocchi ada di depan gym." Tumben Kise jujur. Ia menekan nomor Kuroko di ponselnya dan segera menelepon anak itu, tak peduli kalau Akashi menyipitkan mata tak suka memandanginya.

TUUUT~ Nada tunggu yang panjang terdengar beberapa kali. Dan tiba dimana nada itu berhenti begitu saja tanpa telepon itu terangkat.

Kise heran. "Kurokocchi tak mengangkat..." Suaranya pelan dan kalimat itu membuat keempat orang lainnya serentak memandangi Kise. Pemuda pirang itu menatap mereka satu persatu. Kecemasan kini tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Aku yakin Kurokocchi membawa ponsel hari ini karena Midorimacchi terus mengingatkannya."

"Aku lihat Tetsu mengeluarkan ponselnya tadi saat ia mendapat pesan dari temannya yang bernama Kagami." Aomine menambahkan. Sesuatu yang membuat Akashi langsung mendelikkan mata penuh tanda tanya kepadanya.

Kagami Taiga...Lagi?

"Lalu kenapa dia tak mengangkat teleponnya-nodayo?"

Kise kembali me-redial nomor Kuroko. Menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai akhrinya ia menggeleng frustasi kepada yang lain. "Tak diangkat. Rasanya aku jadi khawatir. Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi dengan Kurokocchi?"

Semuanya hanya diam di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Meski begitu kini kecemasan satu-satunya yang tercetak di wajah mereka. Bahkan Midorima pun tampak khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar mencari Kuro-chin?" Ide itu muncul dari Murasakibara. Meski jarang sekali lelaki ini mengusulkan ide yang logis, toh mereka tak punya waktu untuk berkomentar. Segera mereka mengangguk dan berlari berpencar untuk mencari Kuroko.

Masalahnya, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sampai matahari benar-benar terbenam dan mereka semua akan berubah ke dalam wujud hewan jika Kuroko tak segera ditemukan. Ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang bagus jika berubah di luar rumah.

~OoOoO~

Sementara itu...

Kuroko membuka matanya ketika ia ada di sebuah ruangan kosong dimana hanya ada satu pintu besi dihadapannya. Jelas sekali tampak seperti ruang penyekapan. Dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang diikat tambang, Kuroko sama sekali tak bisa bergerak bebas. Beruntung dengan sifat yang tidak mudah panik karena begitu mendapati dirinya terikat begini, Kuroko masih bisa bersikap tenang dan penuh perhitungan.

"Maaf, apa ada orang diluar?" tanyanya sopan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kuroko berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia ingat Kagami mengiriminya pesan tapi Kuroko tak menemukan siapapun di depan gerbang. Kemudian saat ia hendak masuk ke sekolah sesuatu menyetrumnya, membuatnya pingsan. Saat itulah Kuroko tersentak ketika beberapa gambaran kini masuk ke benaknya. Jelas ia diculik sekarang. Mafia! Kelompok mafia itu pasti yang melakukannya.

Tapi kenapa Kagami yang mengirimnya pesan? Ini suatu kebetulan atau jangan-jangan... Ahh~ Kuroko bahkan tak berani melanjutkan prediksinya terhadap Kagami. Kagami adalah sahabatnya dan Kuroko ingin percaya bahwa Kagami sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mafia tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu! Anda tak bisa masuk!"

DEG.

Kuroko terkejut saat mendengar satu suara dari luar sana. Tampak ada keributan kecil di balik pintu, jadi Kuroko langsung beringsut merapat ke tembok saat ia mendengar suara kunci yang dimasukkan ke lubang pintu. Ia harus waspada sekarang. Kuroko tak pandai berkelahi, jadi apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa kabur sebelum hal buruk menimpanya. Atau paling tidak menemukan telepon agar bisa menghubungi Akashi atau siapapun?

"A-anda tak bisa melakukannya! Tuan besar bisa marah!"

"Jangan memerintahku..."

Kali ini Kuroko membatu. Dia kenal suara yang tadi bicara dengan nada memerintah...

Saat suara kucni itu berhenti, jantung Kuroko sontak berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat mulai muncul dan kepanikan menyergapnya. Beberapa pikiran buruk kini menghantuinya tentang si pemilik suara yang begitu familiar tadi. Namun masih ada sedikit harapan kecil dihatinya agar apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata meleset. Bahwa ia masih menyimpan sedikit harapan bahwa yang tadi bicara bukan suara dari orang yang begitu ia percayai.

Pintu itu bergerak terbuka. Sosok itu kini berdiri disana, memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan emosi yang sulit dijelaskan. Antara kecewa, sedih, menyesal, apapun. Ia mengenakkan seragam hitam Seirin. Memiliki rambut dan bola mata berwarna merah.

Hati Kuroko melengos begitu saja. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Kedua matanya mengerjap ta percaya, berharap sosok itu pudar dan menghilang. Berharap Kuroko tahu kalau ini semua hanya khayalan atau mimpi. Namun semua harapan kecil yang tadi ia bangung hancur seketika. Membuat Kuroko sadar ini bukanlah mimpi. Sosok yang begitu kekar dihadapannya buan sekedar halusinasi.

Tapi _kenapa_?

"Akhirnya kau terbangun, Kuroko... Maafkan aku. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat..."

"Ka-kagami...-kun..."

.

.

"Tak ada dimanapun!" Nafas Kise terputus-putus saat ia berlari menghampiri Akashi, Midorima dan Aomine yang sudah berkumpul kembali di depan gym tempat mereka berpisah tadi. Kise sudah berlari ke sekeliling sekolah untuk mencari Kuroko, tapi tak menemukannya. Sedangkan Aomine sudah mencari sampai keluar sekolah.

Nafas mereka berempat sama-sama terengah-engah. Bahkan peluh membasahi kening mereka. Hanya Akashi satu-satunya yang masih mengenakan blazer putih Teikou dimana ketiga sepupunya sudah menyampirkan blazer mereka di tas dan menggulung lengan panjang kemeja biru mereka hingga sikut. Dasi Aomine dan Kise bahkan sudah dilonggarkan.

Akashi benar-benar cemas sekarang. "Tetsuya tak mungkin pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun." Akashi spontan ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri karena mengatakan kalimat naif tadi. Ayolah~ Kuroko bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa mengatakan apapun!

"Dia mungkin tidak jauh," Kedua kalinya Akashi memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa kalimatnya begitu tak terkontrol hanya karena kepanikkan terhadap Kuroko. Kecemasan membuat ia memaksakan diri berpikir bahwa Kuroko tak akan menghilang. Kuroko pasti bisa ditemukan. Kuroko tak akan meninggalkan mereka seperti apa yang Bibi Hikari lakukan!

Tidak akan!

"Tapi kita sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan tak menemukannya." Midorima melepas kacamatanya yang agak berembun karena terkena uap hangat dari nafasnya. Mengelapnya sebentar lalu memakainya lagi. "Apa dia pulang lebih dulu?"

"Aku sudah menelepon ke rumah tapi tak ada yang mengangkat," Akashi menjawab cepat.

Mereka berempat diam saja.

Aomine langsung mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Detik itu segera ia menarik kerah kemeja Akashi, menatap sepasang iris heterokromatik itu marah dan nafas yang memburu. "Sial kau, Akashi! Jika Tetsu menghilang aku akan..."

"Aominecchi hentikan!" Buru-buru Kise menarik Aomine, membuat cengkramannya di kerah Akashi terlepas. Sedangkan Midorima langsung menahan pundak Akashi yang oleng karena di dorong Aomine.

Bukan waktunya untuk berdebat sekarang.

"Mana Murasakicchi?" Kise tersadar akhirnya. Tepat saat itu mereka menoleh karena mendengar derap kaki yang begitu cepat tertuju ke arah mereka. Murasakibara pelakunya. Wajahnya yang biasanya malas kini tampak begitu cemas.

Akashi berharap sekarang. "Atsushi, kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Murasakibara mengangguk sambil mengatur nafas. Segera ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di saku blazernya. "Aku menemukan ini di depan gerbang sekolah Ini posel milik Kuro-chin~"

DEG.

Semuanya menegang. Jelas ini menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran mereka. Aomine langsung merampas ponsel itu dan mengecek pesan yang ada di dalamya, menemukan pesan Kagami. Saat itu ia langsung meremas ponsel Kuroko marah. "Orang bernama Kagami itu..."

Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kagami Taiga...dia tau dimana Tetsuya sekarang."

Mendadak Akashi, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara merasakan perubahan dalam tubuh mereka. Dada mereka terasa begitu sesak saat mereka langsung jatuh bersimpuh di tanah. Asap warna-warni sesuai warna rambut mereka muncul menyelubungi tubuh mereka. Aomine satu-satunya yang langsung bergerak mundur karena proses perubahan itu tak muncul di tubuhnya.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam. Dan dalam hitungan detik keempat saudaranya sudah berubah menjadi hewan.

"Waktunya habis..." bisik Aomine.

Kise beringsut keluar dari kemeja sekolahnya. Lalu menatap Aomine kaget. "Kenapa Aominecchi masih menjadi manusia-ssu!"

Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, Aomine nyengir polos. "Aku...tadi sempat mencium Tetsu sebelum ia pergi. Ah, tapi bukan saatnya menjelaskan hal tak penting. Kita harus segera mencari Tetsu. Akashi!"

Kucing merah itu tanpa diperintah langsung berlari dengan begitu gesit. Kise berlari mengejarnya. Sepasang sayap ungu Murasakibara dikepakkan secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyamai kecepatan Akashi. Ketiga hewan itu berlalu dalam hitungan detik dari hadapan Aomine dan Midorima yang masih mematung.

"Aomine! Aku tak bisa berlari secepat mereka!" Sebelum Aomine berlari menyusul, Midorima langsung protes. Bagaimanapun juga dia hanya seekor kelinci, tak mungkin menandingi kucing, anjing dan kecepatan gagak terbang.

Aomine berdecak sebal. "Dasar!" Lalu menarik Midorima, meletakkannya di antara lengannya dan segera berlari mengejar kucing Akashi yang sudah semakin jauh dihadapannya.

Paling tidak dengan kondisi menjadi hewan, mereka bisa melacak Kuroko lebih mudah daripada ketika menjadi manusia. Akashi dan Kise bisa mencium bau Kuroko meski ia berada jauh dari tempat mereka. Jadi menemukan Kuroko bukan hal sulit sekarang.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

**Spoiler!**

"Izinkan sekali lagi aku mempercayaimu, Kagami-kun. Karena Kagami-kun adalah sahabatku, jadi aku akan terus mempercayaimu apapun yang terjadi."

"Jadi, sekarang tinggal masalah dengan teman Kurokocchi itu, huh? Dia jadi tau rahasia kita 'kan."

"Aku senang Kuro-chin baik-baik saja."

"Ooi! Jadi kalian semua dikutuk?!"

"Mata dibalas mata, Akashi-nodayo."

.

"Cara untuk membayar hutangmu kepadaku adalah dengan berjanji kau akan selalu ada disisiku selamanya, Tetsuya. Dengan itu saja kuanggap hutangmu lunas sepenuhnya.

.

"Tetsu...akan pergi?"

**Chapter 7  
**

******You Owe Me, Tetsuya**

* * *

A/N :

Oke, beribu maaf atas fic yang molor dari jadwal apdet biasanya. Kalaupun banyak typo juga maaf yaa. Aku punya feeling chap ini akan bertaburan typo nih kayaknya. hikss

Makasih utk reviewer yang bilang stress di unrequited dan meminta fic ini apdet, karena dngan itu akhirnya saya memutuskan Unrequited bakal molor dan mungkin di apdet minggu depan aja. Karena abis ini mau nyelesaiin fic bday akashi, Destiny of Us (yang nanti aku ubah jd Colorful Destiny) dan chapter lanjutan Family Curse's ini. Mohon pengertiannya ^^

Selebihnya, makasih juga untuk semua yg review di chap sebelumnya. Dikarenakan aku lg nggak bisa bales review dulu, jadi aku minta maaf. ==a hikss

Review again onegai? :3

.

Sign,

InfiKiss and Tetsuya(?)


End file.
